


Kidnapped Love

by Snowy_038



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Wizards, angast, betrayed, winxclub, wizards of the black circle - Freeform, wizardsoftheblackcircle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 49,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_038/pseuds/Snowy_038
Summary: Bloom, flora, Musa and Aisha are kidnapped by the four wizards and are used in an old conversing spell. after they are forced to stay at the lair in fear of losing control and hurting someone.  with new dark magic they must be trained by the wizards in order to get their powers under control.after a few days they discover a more evil threat that could destroy them and unless they stop him he will take fury to Earth and the inhabitants working there.now they must work with the wizards to stop him and that is close tot he last thing the girls want to be doing. especially when feelings arise and cause mischief in the group. with out of control dark powers and wavering feelings they must make sure that they don't loose control and make sure they stop this new evil before it destroys them.





	1. Captured

"This is so boring. There's nothing to do!" Stella wines. The girls where sitting on the couch with the tv on. 

"Why don't we go to the mall?" Flora suggests. Stella immediately perks up.

"Of corse why didn't I think of that!" She jumps up in a flurry and turns the TVs off. She grabs her sparkly yellow hand bag and walks over to the door. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" The girls all get up after her and groan. 

"Now I regret telling her that." Flora mumbles. Once they get to the shops Stella runs up and into the first boutique she sees, and goes through nearly every piece of items. Then she picks out like a quarter of the shop and goes to pay for it.

"Here you go girls." Stella hands them each a bag and runs off to the next shop. 

"Na ha, not this time." Bloom mutters. Making sure that no one is watching she casts a miniaturizing spell of all of the bags and they float into her bag. 

"Bloom your a genius!" Musa congratulates her and we burst out laughing. 

"Come on we better catch up to Stella before we loose her." We end up finding her three stores down and with three boys trailing behind her carrying all of her bags. 

"Stella!" She spins around and smiles when she see us.

"About time you came, I was just about to get another boy. But now you can carry my badges instead." She mentions to the boys and they hand her bags over to us. We wait until they have left for bloom to miniaturizing the bags. When Stella turns back to us she has a look of horror on their face.

"What! Where are my bags!" She screeches. 

"There in hear Stella." Bloom shows Stella her hand bag with all of Stella's little bags inside it. First Aisha burst out laughing then Tecna and soon we all burst out laughing but Stella.

"What's so funny?" The laughing dies down. 

"Oh Stella." Musa puts a hand on her shoulder. But any further conversation I cut off when screaming starts to come. We rush out and people are running around mad. 

"Looks like we are needed girls." Bloom steps forward. "Beleivx" she shouts and we transform.

The girls fly above all the people and out of the mall. It doesn't take them long to see the four figures watching all the chaos. Down below the boys wipe out their weapons. They fly over to them and land.

"Back for more are you fairies?" Organ sneers at us. 

"You wish organ" bloom shoots a flame at him and he doges it. Organ looks over at the rest of the wizards and nods. They all split, Duman fly's towards Tecna, Timmy, Riven and Musa. He transforms into a huge bear and roars.

"Great now we have to fight a bear." Musa states. Anagen fly's over to Aisha. 

"Morphix!" She shots a morphix ball at him, but he uses his super speed to run away. Gantlos goes over to Flora, Helia, Stella and Brandon. 

"Green ivy." Flora shoots her spell at him and the green arms come up and grabs him. He uses his sound wave to brake out. When he lands on the ground it starts to split and shake, throwing the two girls to the ground. Organ stays where he was and faces bloom and sky. 

"I don't know what you stupid little plan is but it's not going to work." Bloom lands on the ground next to sky. 

"That's where your wrong, the first part of the plan has nearly been completed. A defining bang comes from over where Flora and Stella where fighting Gantlos. I spin around and see Stella thrown into Brandon and Flora thrown into a tree. He starts to walk over to Flora but Helia jumps in front of her, with his sword raised. 

"Move out of the way, lover boy." Gantlos growls. 

"Never." He shoots a sound wave at him. Helia only manages to block it for about two seconds before he is thrown back. Flora start to stand up on shaky legs. A mini sound wave knocks her off her feet and Gantlos walks up to her and grabs her arm.

Flora glares as him and sends a little blast up his arm. he yells in surprise and pain and jerks back, Flora stumbles to the ground. growling at her Gantlos grips her arm again.

"Say good bye fairy." Then he disappears. 

"Flora!" Helia runs up to where his girl friend was just standing. Bloom spins back around and glares at organ. 

"Where is she!?" He just smiles. 

"Same place their about to be." He pints towards Aisha who was fighting Anagen all by her self. She was puffing and Anagen was running circles around her. 

"Aisha! Watch out." But bloom shout doesn't reach her in time and Anagen disappears taking Aisha with him. Then he points to Musa who had Duman holing on to her shoulder, and disappears.

"Girls regroup!" Bloom shouts. The two remaining fairy's fly up to bloom. 

"Don't let him touch you." Stella says. Organ laughs. 

"Well this is going to be fun." Bloom takes the first shot, shooting a arrow of fire at him. He just absorbed it, and shoots It back at Stella. She only manages to move out of the way just in time.

"Sun ray."

"Morfix sphears"

"Fire arrow." They all shot at him. But he just absorbed it. 

"You fairy's never learn." He fires them back at us. They go flying and hit the ground. Organ fly's down and the specialists raise their weapons. 

"No don't!" Bloom fly's in front of the boys. 

"He's to powerful." Stella and Tecna appear next to me. They don't lower their weapons. 

"How sweet is this?" He laughs. "Too bad one of you is coming with me." Organ lets off a huge power surge bit is doesn't hit the girls, instead it goes past them and knocks the Boys meters away. He puts up a shield to keep them there. 

"Now that their gone." He lets off a similar wave and it knocks Tecna and Stella back. Bloom shoots at him but he just absorbed it. She keeps shooting every shot more powerful. Then organ shoots all of the power back at her, knocking her to the ground. 

"Bloom no!" Sky shouts as organ grabs her arm and disappears. Once he's gone the wall goes two. Stella and Tecna stand up and start to help the boys up. Sky looked close to tears and Helia and riven didn't look to good either. 

"Let's get you home." Stella says and transformed into her teleport wing and takes them home.

 

Okay so I'm just going to start a little bit into the story because I wanted to get strait into the juicy parts. I will go back and do a first two or so chapter later on. Please don't be mad with me:)

Blooms POV 

 

My eyes start to open and I look around the place. We are in a cell, a very old cell. My Winx had powered down a long time ago. My wrists are chained up to the rock but I can still move them down to my pocket.

The events of before rush back at me and I groan. Looking around I see Musa and Aisha on my left and flora on my right. I Kick flora who is unconscious next to me. She starts to stir. 

"What's happening?" She looks around the room taking in where we are and what happened. I reach down into my pocket and grab out four necklaces. They where simple with a clear gem hanging off them.

"Here put this on. I had them for just in case." I throw her one of them, it lands just out of reach and she uses her foot to grab it.

 

"What is this?" She reaches up and puts it around her neck.

"It absorbed the dark energy and doesn't let it flow into us." She nods and puts it around her neck. Musa and Aisha start to groan and open their eyes. 

"What happened?" Musa rubs her head and sits up. 

"We where kidnapped by the wizards of the black circle." Flora says it plain and simple. I throw them each a necklace and put one on my self.

"These should keep us safe." Flora hides her under her top and we all do the same. Foot steps come into the room and I see the wizards walk in. 

"Ah, good to see that you are finally awake." Orgen walks over to us with the other wizards following behind.

"What do you want organ?" Flora glares at him.

"Not much, you will find out tonight at midnight." He laughs wickedly.

"Your not going to get away with this! They will come and rescue us!" Musa pull agents her chains.

"I doubt that little pixey. They will never find you." Duman says and smirks down at Musa. Gantlos moves info into of Aisha and looks down at her.

"Your powers won't get you out of here." Aisha glares up at him.

"We will be back at midnight, don't go anywhere." The wizards laughs and leave the room.

"Argh!" Bloom cries out.

"I'm going to kill them when I get out of here." Aisha growls.

"We have to try get gout of here!" Flora pulls on her chains, but wimples when the sharp edges cut into her skin.

"My powers don't work down here." Aisha says trying to make something with her morphix. "I'm guessing that theses chains are dark magic and prevent us from using any kind of magic."

"Well looks like we have a long night ahead of us." I lay back and relax my head against the old hard wall.

Floras POV

 

Later that night the wizards came back just as they had promised. "Are you ready girls?" They all stand in font of us.

 

Orgen stood in front of me.

Gantlos stands in front of Musa.

Anagen stands in front of Aisha.

Duman stands in front of bloom.

 

"What are you planning on doing?" Musa asked worried.

"Don't worry little pixie, it will only hurt a bit." wriggling in my seat i try not to look nervous. I try to look brave and not let me worry show. I look down at the rest and see verses of worry on their foreheads.

"It's time" The moon come above the hole in the room and glows down at us. Organ puts a hand on my forehead and one on my heart, he closes his eyes and concentrates. In about a second I start to glow green. Wisps of green energy form in the air, swirling out form me. I watch as the green energy becomes more intense and more start to appear. 

my eyes begin to droop and my whole body becomes exhausted, my body arches in pain as the draw becomes more hard and hurtful. There is nothing that I can do to stop it, And eventually a green ball of magic starts to appear in front of me. 

The ball keeps getting bigger and I start to feel drained. I slump agent the rock, When the last of my energy is gone a magic of ball of green magic is floating in front of me. The second his hands leave me I feel all my magic leave me and my energy drops dramatically. Turning my head to the side I look over at the other Winx and they are in the same position. 

Place and weak, Bloom is the only one who looks at least a little bit alive. The wizards then step back and put their hand together and close their eyes. The same thing happens and a black ball of magic appears in front of them all.

Orgen opens his eyes and lingers for a second. Then he moves his hand forward and the ball of black energy move towards my green energy. He dose another motion with his hands and They start to spin around each other. They keep spinning really fast.

I watch in amazement at the green and black balls of magic become one. Then organ who now has beaded of sweat falling down his face, focuses on the strong ball of magic and moves his arms around. The ball moves in different directions like someone is squeezing it and is split into two. 

He lets out a grunt, and put one hand under some of the balls and pushes it towards me. The ball moves towards me and one Moves towards him. I start to struggle with the nerdy that I have left to get away, but it is no use. I feel the energy enter me and start to flow. I start to glow black and I float in the air.

I can feel The darkness flowing through me and My vision starts to get black spots in it. my necklace starts getting warm under my shirt. The evil darkness flows through me and the necklace traps most of it. But I still feel half of the darkness flowing around me. But the other half is trapped inside the necklace. The glow dims and I lower towards the ground.

I am laid down on the ground, my conscious starting to fade. I see organ with a dimming green glow surrounding him. He stumbles and nearly falls. That's the last thing I see. Before every thing goes black.

Organs pov  
The other guys look about in the same condition as me. Tired and exhausted. I look at the unconscious girls laying on the ground in front of us. My eyes linger on the unconscious bloom laying in front of duman, but I tear my eyes away. 

"The spell worked." I murmur. 

"Good now lets go and get some rest." Anagen follow stumbling after me. I can feel the power of nature flowing through me. Hum, that fairy is much stronger then she then she thinks. I stumble out of the room and up to my room where I fall on to the bed and close my eyes. I can hear the others stumbling into their room. Looks like we all need a year of rest, after that power surge.


	2. Power exchange

I can hear and feel but my eyes won't open. I can remember exactly what happens even though half of me doesn't want to.

"Should we wake her?" I hear Musa whisper.

"No she need as much rest as she can get, we all did." Aisha whispers back. 

"I hope she's okay" Bloom joins their conversation. I let out a little groan and peel open my eyes.

"Flora!" Bloom says in a revealed voice. I push my self up into a sitting position and look at the other Winx their eyes relieved. 

"How long have I been out?"I asked.

"Two and a half days." Aisha states. 

"What!" I screech and sit up right. 

"Don't stress yourself. We where all a sleep for a long time." I move my hair out of my eyes and behind my ear. 

"Did the necklaces work?" I look up at bloom.

"Well.." Musa trails off.

"They only half worked. They stopped most of the dark energy but not all. Half of it is still inside us."I nod. That explains the feeling down in my gut. I don't feel as so good, and a lot more evil and not caring. 

"So that means." I look over at Aisha.

"That we are half evil. So it shouldn't be too hard to act evil." We all nod. It is silent until foot steps come down to our cell. Okay time to act evil.

"Good to see that your awake again fariy." Organ and the wizards walk into the room.

"Yes I am awake, now would you please take these stupid chain off!" I snap. Wow where did that come from. Every one stares at me surprise on this face. Even I am surprised. I have never snapped before. "What." I snap again. Organ waves his hand and the cuffs release my wrists, and the rest of the girls. I stand up and rub my wrists.

"About time you let us out of there." Bloom says glaring at them. She puts a hand on her waist.

"I was just about to test theses new power out and see how strong those chains really where." Musa smirks. 

"Do you have some big space around here. Maybe a training room? I want to try out theses new powers." Aisha makes a ball of black magic in her hand. Anagen walks up to me and I smile at him. Time for some fun. 

"Well hello there. I didn't notice you there before." I shashay up to him and act all sexy. He stutters and goes bright red. 

"I- ah um" I smirk and walk back over to the girls. They are smiling and trying not to laugh at his expression. Even the wizards are trying not to smile.

"We have a training room that you can spar in." Duman walks out and we all follow out us girls hanging back a little. 

"Is it just me or did I just snap and act sexy?" I ask under my breath. 

"And I just made a ball of dark energy and it didn't even feel that bad." I nod. 

"I know right, why have I never snapped before. It is so fun to make people all embarrassed and make a fool out of them."

"I know right. It's funny to watch Their faces go all red and then they start to stutter." Musa join in.

"Ah, um - ar" Bloom mocks, while doing funny poses. We all burst out laughing. 

"Wow what's happening to us?" I mutter.

"It must be the black magic." Musa says fear fully.

"It seems that when we want to be evil, we are pretty evil. But when we want to be good we are pretty good." Bloom states. I nod digesting this new information.

Wizards  
Duman elbows Anagen. "I see that you have a little crush. On that nature fairy." Anagen hides his face. 

"Yeah so what? You have a thing for that music fairy, Musa." He strikes back.

"No I don't! And even if I do you can't prove it." He cross's his arms. 

"I probably could" Gantlos comments.

"Oh shut it. We all know that you also have some feeling for flora." Gantlos glare at him.

"No I don't." They both snigger at him. 

"Shut it you three." Organ says.

"Oh come on organ, you have to admit that you find blooms at lease a little bit interesting." Anagen eyes him.

"Maybe a little bit it would never work out."

Floras pov  
"Okay here we are." We walk into a big room with all sorts of different trading things.

"You ready."I nudge bloom

"I think the question is are you?" We both walk forward and face each other.

"Belevix!" I shout and transform. So does the other girls. I look down at my self and see that my outfit had black bits on it now instead of green, there was still some green tho. Aisha and musa walk over to the side Line with the wizards and we prepare to battle. 

I look sat the others and see that they are the same with black bit intend of the color they where supposed to be. I fly up into the air and throw the first spell. Bloom doges it and fly's up to my level. She throws a fire arrow at me and I doge out of the way just in time.

"Green Ivy." I throw a spell at the ground underneath her. Vines intently sprout out and grab her. it doesn't take Her long to get out. She fires another winx spell at me and it hits my stomach, blowing all the air out of me. 

I look down at Orgen and spot a frown on his face. Okay time to try out theses new powers. I create a black ball of energy and throw it at bloom. It hits her and sends her flying into the wall. I quickly fly down there to see if she's alright.

"Are you okay bloom?" Whispering I reach down to help her up and she blasts me across the room. groaning I sit up and rub my head.

"Okay I deserved that" I state aloud. Getting back Up I fly back into the air and meet bloom.

"I can't believe that we are actually using dark magic." I say only loud enough for her to hear.

"I know right. But it feels so..."

"Good" I finish for her.

"Yeah and powerful." I move back and shoot a black beam at bloom. She had the same idea and they meet in the middle exploding sending us flying backwards into the ground. I quickly recover and stand up bloom does the same. 

She starts to run in my direction but soon enough she starts to run really fast. Like really fast. It takes me a second to realize that she was using Anagens and hers super speed. I jump out of the way and into the air. Bloom slows down and fly's up to me.

"Flame arrow" She shots at me. Time to test my new ability. I put my hand out and catching the spell and absorbing it, a rush of power flows through me and i could have sworn my eyes glowed. Bloom looks at me in surprise. I look down at my hands. Wow that felt weird but nice. It made me a little bit more stronger. I fire the energy back at her and send her back wards, but she regains her balance before she hits the ground.

"That was awesome!" Yelling I punch the air. I look down at the wizards and organ has a smile on his face. Musa and Aisha fly out.

"It's our turn now." I fly down and walk over to Orgen.

"That was awesome flora." He congratulated me. 

"That was so amazing. Do you feel that whenever you absorbed a spell?" I question. 

"Yes, it's an amazing feeling, is it not?" I nod. He gives me a half smile.

"Hum, I like you, maybe we could be friends." My evil side takes over and I eye him. He looks a taken back but nods.

"Yes, that wouldn't be too bad." He gives me a wonky smile and I return it

A couple days later:

We sit on Aishas bed. The wizards had given us a room together, witch was nice of them. "So what's the plan?" Musa takes of her ear phones.

"Plan?" Bloom asked confused.

"Yeah well we need to know what we are going to do. Are we going to escape, or stay with the wizards?" Bloom thinks for a second.

"I think it would be better for us to stay here. At least here we can't hurt anyone." We nod in agree.

"And plus it would be nice to get to know them. You know what I think? I think that our magic has made them nicer. Just like their magic has made us eviler."

"It makes sense." Aisha agrees.

"And plus I know that Musa has a thing for Duman." Musa goes bright red. 

"No I don't!" I laugh at her. 

"Don't worry Musa. We won't tell anyone." Bloom comforts her.

"And well your not the only one." Aisha says and looks bloom in the eyes. She starts to blush. I gasp and cover my mouth.

"You like organ!" I yell whisper.

"No, well I don't know. Maybe." Aisha and I laugh at the two girls blushing bright red. 

"Looks like you have been lured in by their charms." She says dramatically. I double over in laughs.

"You know what. I ship you and Anagen." Musa says to Aisha.

"And you and Gantlos" Bloom points at me. Aisha just shrugs neith of us answering to that question.

"What about the boys?" I asked them. Musa just shrugs.

"Riven and I have broken up." We all gasp. 

"He didn't care about me, he know that music is my life but still he can't be happy for me." Bloom leans over and gives her a hug, Aisha and I join in. Musa wipes away a single tear.

"Sky not going to be as easy." Bloom starts to look uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I touch her leg.

"Well Sky and I have been fighting a lot lately, and over small things too." I hug her, and she wipes away tears.

"Well I suppose that we are all confessing I suppose it's my time." I take a deep breath.

"I have been planing on braking up with helia." The girls look at me shocked. I just give them a sad wonky smile.

"What!" Aisha yell whispers. I shrug.

"He has been picking fights with me, and he's not as nice to me. It's as if he doesn't even care about me." I blink away tears that where threatening to fall.

"Looks like we are all shedding some tears today." Aisha comes in for a group hug.

"Do you miss him?" Musa asked Aisha.

"Some times. But the world wanted him to go, so I suppose that I have to respect that." She sadly smiles. I slip off the bed and walk over to my greens black one.

"Well I suppose we better get some rest." The other girls part and I lay down in my bed. My thoughts drift to helia. It true that he hasn't been nice to me and been picking fights with me over nothing. Tears start to slide down my cheek, as I think about all the good times we had together. I roll over and silently cry in to my pillow.

The next morning

I drag my eyes open, And sit up. My tummy grumbles as I slip my legs out of bed and over to the bathroom I look into the mirror. My hair is and unkempt mess and my eyes are all red. I pat down my hair and Comb it with my fingers. Then I splash my face with water. Then I pull back my hair into two messy buns. 

Strands of hair fall down my face and my front fringe hangs down. The redness had disappeared from my eyes. I walk out of the rooms and down the hall to where I hear the wizards voices. When I walk into the room they all turn to look at me.

"Morning sleepy head." Gantlos comments.

 

"You think I'm the sleepy head? The others are still sound asleep." Organ and Duman snigger.

"Hay do you guys have any food?" I asked looking around the room. The room we where all in looked like a lounge room. There is a long couch and four other smaller couches.

"No not really. Gantlos was supposed to go out and get some but he never did." Anagen glares at him.

"Don't worry, I was planing on going today." Gantlos stands up from the couch and puts his hat on.

"Oo, can I come two!?" I ask. The wizards give each other uneasy glances.

"Um I don't know." Duman looks over at organ.

"Oh come on. I won't get up to trouble. Plus what's the worst that could happen?" Anagen shrugs.

"The worst is that you meet the rest of the winx and specialist and tell them where you are and everything." Gantlos points out. I just roll my eyes.

"Why would I want to go that? I like it here, I don't want them to take me away! And anyway I will have Gantlos with me." I point out. Duman shrugs.

"She does have a point." Organ sighs.

"Fine you can go, Anagen give her your disguise ring." Anagen pulls a silver ring out of his pocket and hands it to me. I inspect it, it's just a simple silver ring but it has some strange symbols on the inside that I can't recognize.

"Cool! Is that a disguise ring!" And excited shout comes from behind me. I don't have to turn around to know that the rest of the girls are standing behind me.

"Yes, I'm going out with Gantlos to get some food." I turn and look at Gantlos. He nods at me and I smile back. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an identical ring.

"Ready?" 

"Ready." He slips the ring on his finger and I slip Anagens on to mine. I feel a weird sensation come over me and I turn towards the girls.

"So how do I look?" Musa bursts out laughing.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Bloom makes a mirror and shows me it. I see a stranger looking back at me. But still she look strikingly familiar. She still had the same brown hair but shorter. I had pale skin and a few freckles, my eyes where brown and I was a little bit shorter.

"Wow this ring is awesome!" I look over at Gantlos. He has short rich blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He didn't look all that different if you looked closely. He walks over and grabs my hand.

"Lets go, and get this over with." The Sean in front of me disappears and is replaces with and ally way.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walk out of the ally way.

"There is a street shop just round the corner, it doesn't normally take long to get what we need and get out of here." I nod.

We walk into a busy street market, nobody stops to look at us. We are just another two people getting daily essentials. My eyes dart from store to store, each sell something different. One shop was selling trinkets, another cloths. I follow Gantlos all the way down to the far side of the market where things aren't as crowded. I hang back as Gantlos walks up to one of the stores and starts to talk to the lady. 

I look around, watching people as they go about their daily lives. My eyes catches on someone's bright blond hair. It's a girl, about my height. Walking next to her was three boys and another girl. The other girl had short purple hair.


	3. Evil faries

I can hear and feel but my eyes won't open. I can remember exactly what happens even though half of me doesn't want to.

"Should we wake her?" I hear Musa whisper.

"No she need as much rest as she can get, we all did." Aisha whispers back. 

"I hope she's okay" Bloom joins their conversation. I let out a little groan and peel open my eyes.

"Flora!" Bloom says in a revealed voice. I push my self up into a sitting position and look at the other Winx their eyes relieved. 

"How long have I been out?"I asked.

"Two and a half days." Aisha states. 

"What!" I screech and sit up right. 

"Don't stress yourself. We where all a sleep for a long time." I move my hair out of my eyes and behind my ear. 

"Did the necklaces work?" I look up at bloom.

"Well.." Musa trails off.

"They only half worked. They stopped most of the dark energy but not all. Half of it is still inside us."I nod. That explains the feeling down in my gut. I don't feel as so good, and a lot more evil and not caring. 

"So that means." I look over at Aisha.

"That we are half evil. So it shouldn't be too hard to act evil." We all nod. It is silent until foot steps come down to our cell. Okay time to act evil.

"Good to see that your awake again fariy." Organ and the wizards walk into the room.

"Yes I am awake, now would you please take these stupid chain off!" I snap. Wow where did that come from. Every one stares at me surprise on this face. Even I am surprised. I have never snapped before. "What." I snap again. Organ waves his hand and the cuffs release my wrists, and the rest of the girls. I stand up and rub my wrists.

"About time you let us out of there." Bloom says glaring at them. She puts a hand on her waist.

"I was just about to test theses new power out and see how strong those chains really where." Musa smirks. 

"Do you have some big space around here. Maybe a training room? I want to try out theses new powers." Aisha makes a ball of black magic in her hand. Anagen walks up to me and I smile at him. Time for some fun. 

"Well hello there. I didn't notice you there before." I shashay up to him and act all sexy. He stutters and goes bright red. 

"I- ah um" I smirk and walk back over to the girls. They are smiling and trying not to laugh at his expression. Even the wizards are trying not to smile.

"We have a training room that you can spar in." Duman walks out and we all follow out us girls hanging back a little. 

"Is it just me or did I just snap and act sexy?" I ask under my breath. 

"And I just made a ball of dark energy and it didn't even feel that bad." I nod. 

"I know right, why have I never snapped before. It is so fun to make people all embarrassed and make a fool out of them."

"I know right. It's funny to watch Their faces go all red and then they start to stutter." Musa join in.

"Ah, um - ar" Bloom mocks, while doing funny poses. We all burst out laughing. 

"Wow what's happening to us?" I mutter.

"It must be the black magic." Musa says fear fully.

"It seems that when we want to be evil, we are pretty evil. But when we want to be good we are pretty good." Bloom states. I nod digesting this new information.

Wizards  
Duman elbows Anagen. "I see that you have a little crush. On that nature fairy." Anagen hides his face. 

"Yeah so what? You have a thing for that music fairy, Musa." He strikes back.

"No I don't! And even if I do you can't prove it." He cross's his arms. 

"I probably could" Gantlos comments.

"Oh shut it. We all know that you also have some feeling for flora." Gantlos glare at him.

"No I don't." They both snigger at him. 

"Shut it you three." Organ says.

"Oh come on organ, you have to admit that you find blooms at lease a little bit interesting." Anagen eyes him.

"Maybe a little bit it would never work out."

Floras pov  
"Okay here we are." We walk into a big room with all sorts of different trading things.

"You ready."I nudge bloom

"I think the question is are you?" We both walk forward and face each other.

"Belevix!" I shout and transform. So does the other girls. I look down at my self and see that my outfit had black bits on it now instead of green, there was still some green tho. Aisha and musa walk over to the side Line with the wizards and we prepare to battle. 

I look sat the others and see that they are the same with black bit intend of the color they where supposed to be. I fly up into the air and throw the first spell. Bloom doges it and fly's up to my level. She throws a fire arrow at me and I doge out of the way just in time.

"Green Ivy." I throw a spell at the ground underneath her. Vines intently sprout out and grab her. it doesn't take Her long to get out. She fires another winx spell at me and it hits my stomach, blowing all the air out of me. 

I look down at Orgen and spot a frown on his face. Okay time to try out theses new powers. I create a black ball of energy and throw it at bloom. It hits her and sends her flying into the wall. I quickly fly down there to see if she's alright.

"Are you okay bloom?" Whispering I reach down to help her up and she blasts me across the room. groaning I sit up and rub my head.

"Okay I deserved that" I state aloud. Getting back Up I fly back into the air and meet bloom.

"I can't believe that we are actually using dark magic." I say only loud enough for her to hear.

"I know right. But it feels so..."

"Good" I finish for her.

"Yeah and powerful." I move back and shoot a black beam at bloom. She had the same idea and they meet in the middle exploding sending us flying backwards into the ground. I quickly recover and stand up bloom does the same. 

She starts to run in my direction but soon enough she starts to run really fast. Like really fast. It takes me a second to realize that she was using Anagens and hers super speed. I jump out of the way and into the air. Bloom slows down and fly's up to me.

"Flame arrow" She shots at me. Time to test my new ability. I put my hand out and catching the spell and absorbing it, a rush of power flows through me and i could have sworn my eyes glowed. Bloom looks at me in surprise. I look down at my hands. Wow that felt weird but nice. It made me a little bit more stronger. I fire the energy back at her and send her back wards, but she regains her balance before she hits the ground.

"That was awesome!" Yelling I punch the air. I look down at the wizards and organ has a smile on his face. Musa and Aisha fly out.

"It's our turn now." I fly down and walk over to Orgen.

"That was awesome flora." He congratulated me. 

"That was so amazing. Do you feel that whenever you absorbed a spell?" I question. 

"Yes, it's an amazing feeling, is it not?" I nod. He gives me a half smile.

"Hum, I like you, maybe we could be friends." My evil side takes over and I eye him. He looks a taken back but nods.

"Yes, that wouldn't be too bad." He gives me a wonky smile and I return it.


	4. sleepy heads

A couple days later:

We sit on Aishas bed. The wizards had given us a room together, witch was nice of them. "So what's the plan?" Musa takes of her ear phones.

"Plan?" Bloom asked confused.

"Yeah well we need to know what we are gaoing to do. Are we going to escape, or stay with the wizards?" Bloom thinks for a second.

"I think it would be better for us to stay here. At least here we can't hurt anyone." We nod in agree.

"And plus it would be nice to get to know them. You know what I think? I think that our magic has made them nicer. Just like their magic has made us eviler."

"It makes sense." Aisha agrees.

"And plus I know that Musa has a thing for Duman." Musa goes bright red. 

"No I don't!" I laugh at her. 

"Don't worry Musa. We won't tell anyone." Bloom comforts her.

"And well your not the only one." Aisha says and looks bloom in the eyes. She starts to blush. I gasp and cover my mouth.

"You like organ!" I yell whisper.

"No, well I don't know. Maybe." Aisha and I laugh at the two girls blushing bright red. 

"Looks like you have been lured in by their charms." She says dramatically. I double over in laughs.

"You know what. I ship you and Anagen." Musa says to Aisha.

"And you and Gantlos" Bloom points at me. Aisha just shrugs neith of us answering to that question.

"What about the boys?" I asked them. Musa just shrugs.

"Riven and I have broken up." We all gasp. 

"He didn't care about me, he know that music is my life but still he can't be happy for me." Bloom leans over and gives her a hug, Aisha and I join in. Musa wipes away a single tear.

"Sky not going to be as easy." Bloom starts to look uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I touch her leg.

"Well Sky and I have been fighting a lot lately, and over small things too." I hug her, and she wipes away tears.

"Well I suppose that we are all confessing I suppose it's my time." I take a deep breath.

"I have been planing on braking up with helia." The girls look at me shocked. I just give them a sad wonky smile.

"What!" Aisha yell whispers. I shrug.

"He has been picking fights with me, and he's not as nice to me. It's as if he doesn't even care about me." I blink away tears that where threatening to fall.

"Looks like we are all shedding some tears today." Aisha comes in for a group hug.

"Do you miss him?" Musa asked Aisha.

"Some times. But the world wanted him to go, so I suppose that I have to respect that." She sadly smiles. I slip off the bed and walk over to my greens black one.

"Well I suppose we better get some rest." The other girls part and I lay down in my bed. My thoughts drift to helia. It true that he hasn't been nice to me and been picking fights with me over nothing. Tears start to slide down my cheek, as I think about all the good times we had together. I roll over and silently cry in to my pillow.

The next morning

I drag my eyes open, And sit up. My tummy grumbles as I slip my legs out of bed and over to the bathroom I look into the mirror. My hair is and unkempt mess and my eyes are all red. I pat down my hair and Comb it with my fingers. Then I splash my face with water. Then I pull back my hair into two messy buns. 

Strands of hair fall down my face and my front fringe hangs down. The redness had disappeared from my eyes. I walk out of the rooms and down the hall to where I hear the wizards voices. When I walk into the room they all turn to look at me.

"Morning sleepy head." Gantlos comments.

"You think I'm the sleepy head? The others are still sound asleep." Organ and Duman snigger.

"Hay do you guys have any food?" I asked looking around the room. The room we where all in looked like a lounge room. There is a long couch and four other smaller couches.

"No not really. Gantlos was supposed to go out and get some but he never did." Anagen glares at him.

"Don't worry, I was planing on going today." Gantlos stands up from the couch and puts his hat on.

"Oo, can I come two!?" I ask. The wizards give each other uneasy glances.

"Um I don't know." Duman looks over at organ.

"Oh come on. I won't get up to trouble. Plus what's the worst that could happen?" Anagen shrugs.

"The worst is that you meet the rest of the winx and specialist and tell them where you are and everything." Gantlos points out. I just roll my eyes.

"Why would I want to go that? I like it here, I don't want them to take me away! And anyway I will have Gantlos with me." I point out. Duman shrugs.

"She does have a point." Organ sighs.

"Fine you can go, Anagen give her your disguise ring." Anagen pulls a silver ring out of his pocket and hands it to me. I inspect it, it's just a simple silver ring but it has some strange symbols on the inside that I can't recognize.

"Cool! Is that a disguise ring!" And excited shout comes from behind me. I don't have to turn around to know that the rest of the girls are standing behind me.

"Yes, I'm going out with Gantlos to get some food." I turn and look at Gantlos. He nods at me and I smile back. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an identical ring.

"Ready?" 

"Ready." He slips the ring on his finger and I slip Anagens on to mine. I feel a weird sensation come over me and I turn towards the girls.

"So how do I look?" Musa bursts out laughing.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Bloom makes a mirror and shows me it. I see a stranger looking back at me. But still she look strikingly familiar. She still had the same brown hair but shorter. I had pale skin and a few freckles, my eyes where brown and I was a little bit shorter.

"Wow this ring is awesome!" I look over at Gantlos. He has short rich blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He didn't look all that different if you looked closely. He walks over and grabs my hand.

"Lets go, and get this over with." The Sean in front of me disappears and is replaces with and ally way.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walk out of the ally way.

"There is a street shop just round the corner, it doesn't normally take long to get what we need and get out of here." I nod.


	5. Explosions

We walk into a busy street market, nobody stops to look at us. We are just another two people getting daily essentials. My eyes dart from store to store, each sell something different. One shop was selling trinkets, another cloths. I follow Gantlos all the way down to the far side of the market where things aren't as crowded. I hang back as Gantlos walks up to one of the stores and starts to talk to the lady. 

I look around, watching people as they go about their daily lives. My eyes catches on someone's bright blond hair. It's a girl, about my height. Walking next to her was three boys and another girl. The other girl had short purple hair.

"Wait a minute." I mutter to my self and look closer. Some thing clicks in my head and I gasp, as one of the boys turn around and look directly at me. Helia I walk backwards and pretend like I wasn't watching them. I look over my shoulder and Gantlos walks up to me. He sees my worried expression.

"What happened?" I just shake my head. 

"Nothing, just thought I recognized someone." I lie and smile. "Okay, well we better be getting back now." He doesn't sound entirely convinced but doesn't press the subject.

"Sure but before we go can I please just go have a look at that trinket store?" I plead and point at the trinket store that I saw before. He looks like he want to argue but finally he agrees.

"Fine, but not to long." I walk over to the shop and look over the golden trinkets. There's a golden watch that looks like it was a hundred years old. A whole load of necklaces all in different sizes and shapes. My eyes scan over the assortment of things In font of me. 

My eye lands on a ring. It was simple but beautiful. It is black but had green bits around it like they had mended together. I pick it up and look at the price tag. One glance and I shudder. There's no way I could afford that anyway.

"It's a nice ring." Gantlos's voice startled me. 

"Yeah, but there's no way I could ever have it." I look away and smile at him. 

"Okay lets go no-" I am cut of by and explosion coming from two stores down. It thrown me into Gantlos and we land on the floor in a heap.

"What was that?" I pick my self up and look around. Smoke had started to fill the air and most of the markets had caught on fire. 

"I don't know but we need to get out of here." He makes a grab for my hand but another explosion throws us both off out feet. I hit the ground hard. My vision goes black for a second, but when it clears I sit up and look for Gantlos. There is smoke every where and I can't see a thing. My ring had fallen off and Rolled away some where, I feel the ground looking for it. I feel the coldness of the ring my finger clamp around it.

"Every body out!" Stella's voice tears through the frightened people and they rush toward the flying girl, here to save them. I ignore her and look around for Gantlos. 

"Miss you need to get out of here!" A hand grabs my arm and I am pulled out of the smoke. I try not to look at who just pulled me out of the smoke. But his gasp is unforgettable. 

"Flora!?" Helia's yell had caught Stella attention and her fly's over here. I make eye contact with him, I need to do this now while I can.

"Helia, I'm sorry but." I stutter 

"It's okay don't say anything."I shake my head and pull my arm away.

"You where a wonderful boyfriend and some day I hope that you will find another wonderful girl but, Helia I am not that girl." His face shatters. I feel myself wince.

"Are you braking up with me?" I barley hear him over the roaring In my ears.

"Yes I'm sorry." I see Gantlos standing behind Helia, I nod towards him. His ring had gone and the disguise had worn off.

"Tell the rest that we all say hi and are unharmed.And-" I cut my self off and shake my head. I turn around and make eye contact with Stella before i slide away. I feel gantlos soft touch as his hand slips into mine. We make eye contact and I hold it.

"Lets go." As soon as the words left my mouth the world changes as we teleport back to the base.

The first thing I hear is blooms and Aisha's laughs, then I see them. They where all sitting on the couches, talking and laughing. My feet touch the ground and nearly fail me. I lean onto Gantlos for support, he puts an arm around my waist and hold me up. I smile up at him gratefully.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you?!" Musa rushes over to me, she gingerly inspects my head. Blooms eyes widen as I meet them. 

"Here let me." She rushes up and takes Musa spot. She waves her hand around my head and starts to work her magic. Almost instantly I feel my strength return. 

"There that should feel better." She steps back. 

"What happened?" Anagen walks over to us. 

"A shop exploded and caught fire. It wasn't long until the whole market was on fire and smoke had filled the air." Gantlos answered. Musa and Aisha start to giggle and make eye brows at me. It takes a second for me to realize that Gantlos still had his hand on my hip. We both pull away blushing. The boys also start to snigger and I glare at them, shutting them up.

"Did you see anyone?" Aisha walks over to me, I look down. 

"I'm going for a walk." Turning i rush walk out of the room and down the hall.

Musa's POV 

"Was it something I said?" Aisha looks after her worriedly We all look to Gantlos for an explanation. 

"Ah, well. She um, well." He stutters. Us girls glare at him. 

"What happened?" Bloom growls. 

"She was talking to this guy. Helia I think his name was. And we'll I didn't catch all of it but I did catch a few words. She said some thing about finding another girl some day, that she wasn't the right one." I gasp.

"She broke up with him." I murmur, The boys look slightly ataken back. 

"Okay well he had it coming with the way he was treating her." Bloom glowers.

"Come on I feel like hitting something." Aisha walk to the door. 

"I will come with you." Anagen steps forward and follow her out. Bloom elbow my and snigger.

"So what else do you guys do for fun around here?" Bloom asked the three boys.

"Well we could." Duman thinks for a second. "There is a beach if you want to go for a swim?" Organ suggests. 

"Yes!" I yell. "But your coming with us." Bloom points a finger at them. 

"I'm not there something I need to see." Gantlos walks out. 

"Okay, fine." We both look back at the two boys still left here. 

"There's no way that where getting out of this are we?" Organ asked.

"Nope!" I smile Evilly.

"Fine we'll go." Duman answered for the both of them. Me and Musa squeal. 

"Met you back here in five."


	6. Beach days

Stella's POV 

"she just appeared out of the smoke. she was all scared and wouldn't look at us. then she just started talking, saying how someday helia would find the right girl and that thew right girl wasn't her. After that she just said that they where all fine and unharmed. then she just sorta disappears in the shadows."

I finish explaining to the rest of the team, besides helia who had been moping around all day. i flonk down onto the couch. 

why did this have to be so difficult? why did they have to get kidnapped, i should of saved them.

"We should of done more." Tecna puts her head in her hands. 

"Don't say that." Timmy hugs her. 

"But she's right. We just watched as they took them. I should of done more to save her." Sky squeezes his hands in to a fist. None of us had taken the kidnapping good. But sky had it the worst.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Brandon pats him on the back. Sky just shrugs him off. 

"I'm going for a walk." He walks off. 

Flora's POV

I sit on a rock out side of the shark mouth cave that we had been staying in for the past couple of days. It hadn't taken me long to find the exit. Shifting I get comfey holding one of my knees to my chest, and look out at the ocean my hair flowing in the wind. Someone sits next to me out shoulders touching, I look away so that they couldn't see my face and my slightly red eyes. We just sit there in silence for a while. 

"Was it hard?" Gantlos asked

I hesitate deciding what to say. "A little. But I have been meaning to do it for a while now." I look up into his eyes. He looks down and I look away and back out to sea. I fan feel Gantlos fiddling with something beside me and I look at his hands. In his hand I see a ring. 

"Is that?"I mention to the ring in his hands. He nods. 

"I got it when the place exploded. I saw that you where quite interested in it. so I got it for you" I blush but don't look away. 

"That's very sweet." He smiles And gently grabs my hand. 

"Here." He slips it onto my pointer finger, his delicate finger brushing agents mine. Butterflies flutter inside me. I look deep into his eyes, and we stay like that for about a second. Blushing I pull my hand back and admire the ring. His face was also a bit pink as he watches me. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I swing my arms around his neck and hug him. He slowly hugs me back. We pull away and I giggle. "Was that the first time you've given some one a hug?" He looks down at his hands. 

"Well when your evil you don't really give people hugs." I give a half laugh. 

"Well it seem that my good side was coming out then." I lie. And look away. He smiles at me. 

"Don't be ashamed. I liked it. It was nice" voices echo in the cave mouth and bloom and Musa walk out. Behind them organ and Duman follow. Bloom spots us first and waves. I grab Gantlos's hand and he helps me jump down, even though i didn't need help i liked the contact. We walk over to them. Bloom spies us and raises a eyebrow. Quickly I let go of his hand and walk ahead.

"High ya flora." Musa nudges me. 

"We're going for a swim. Wanna come?" Bloom takes of the shirt she was wearing and her pants. She was wearing her blue and pink bathers. I notice organ going pink.

"Sure." I was already wearing my bathers underneath my cloths. 

"What about you gantlos?" Duman asked. 

"Ah, I dunno." He scratches his neck. 

"Come on." I give him the puppy eyes. "Okay, okay just stop that face." He disappears. I take off my cloths and throw them in a pile with blooms. Musa follow suit. I see Duman checking her out. But before I can say anything Gantlos appears again next to organ. He sees me and goes red. 

"Lets go." Bloom pulls me and Musa towards the water. We get over knee deep. I look behind my shoulder and see the boys taking off their shirts. I look at Gantlos's bare chest. 

"Look." I nod behind us. Bloom and musa turn and look both go red. I laugh at them. Trying to ignore my own red face. They glare at me, causing me to laugh even more. Then their glare turns into a smirk and I stop laughing. 

"No, no,no,no." But before I could protect my self bloom and musa jump on me submerging me in water. I push my self to the surface and spit out water. Just before I could get my revenge a wave know me them off their feet. 

They both surface with suspended looks on their faces. Then we all burst out laughing. Bloom look towards shore and I follow her line of sight. The boys where about waist deep. I look back at musa and bloom and they look at me.

I can tell that we where all thinking the same thing. Time to get Wet boys.

Aisha's POV

I walk into the training room and anagen follows behind me. "Okay the stuff you have here isn't all that bad but I can do better." Anagen steps up next to me and looks around. 

"Can you now?" He says sarcastically. 

"Just wait and see." I transform and fly up in the air. "Morphix!" I create my own obstacle course with fire, water earth and air challenges. Anagen looks around impressed. "Not bad fairy, not bad." I land and detransform.

"Scared?" I ask. Walking up to the starting line. 

"No." he walks up next to me. 

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!"

We both say at the same time. I run off and up to the first challenge. First up was earth. Their was all different spikes of rock poking out from the ground. The only way to the other side was to go through them. Here goes nothing.

I push off the first spike and jump to the next, then the next and so on. I can see anagen from the side of my eye. He's keeping up quite well. I pass the earth obstacle and run over to the next one. Fire. There are geysers that spit out fire. Anagen appears next to me.

Quickly I duck past the first geysers and over past the second. Then I pause for the third and fourth. I keep on going on in that pattern. Duck, jump ,pause, until I get over them and to a ladder. Quickly I climb up the ladder and onto a floating platform. Time for the air challenge.

There are all different plat forms with different obstacles on them. I jump to the first one and it starts to wobble. 

"Whoa." I put my arms out to try steady my self. When that doesn't help much I jump over to the next one. As soon as my feet touch it it starts to slowly melt. Oh no. If I don't get of this soon i'm going to fall.

quickly i look up at the next obstacle. it is a spinning plat for. one that you have to jump on and off in a second. here goes nothing i jump and land on it with one foot then just as my foot touches the surface i push off again. 

i stay in a run and do the same with the next pushing off and garbing the suspended ladder. i swiftly grab it and hold on tight, letting out a breath of air, before climbing tot the top.

okay time for the last obstacle. water. it looks pretty simple, run across the moving planks, jump on the trampoline and then over onto the ropes that lead to a run to the finish all on water. anagen steps up beside me.

quickly, as to not let him get in front of me i run up and jump onto the first plank. it wobbles as anagen jumps on to it two. gritting my teeth i jump from on to the next and up to the trampoline.

i jump to the rope on the right and start to climb my way up. anagen follow just behind me. i pull my self over the top and on to the last leg. i get up on to my knees and anagen pulls himself over. instantly i sprint towards the Finnish. just as i am about to win Anagen speeds past me. 

"hay! that's not fair." i cross my arms slightly out of breath. he just shrugs, 

"you never said anything about no powers." that gives me and idea.

"okay then if you want to play that way. Believix!" i transform. "lets try this again." i lift my arms and the obstacles become bigger and harder. "and to go easy on you i wont fly. no flying." i fly over to the start line and anagen follows. 

"okay but don't be to sad when you loose." he teases. 

"Go!'

we stay pretty much even the whole way. that is until i pull my self up and over the rope obstacle. with anagen hot on my heal i use my super speed to run towards the end. he has the same idea and catches up to me.

okay Aisha, you can do this. i push my self and only manage i sprint in front of him at the last second.

"yes! i win." i tease him. we are both exhausted and puffing. 

"best outa three." he challenges. 

"your on." i agree even tho my legs say no. we both meet at the finish line. 

"okay, who ever wins this is the winner." we both get ready and on a silent count we both speed off.

over the earth spikes, past the fire geysers and up onto the air platforms. it doesn't take me long now to get past the platforms because i now know what every one does. anagen is the first to get to the planks jumping from one to another.

i am one step behind him. just when i am about to jump to the fourth plank and catch up with him, the plank under me gives a sharp pull and sends me flying. i hit anagens plank and fall into the water. he wobbles and falls in after me.

i fall tot he bottom and anagens hand grabs my wrist and pulls me up. i land on top of him as he pulls me out of the water. i look up and come up to his face. i look deeper into his brown eyes, and he looks back into mine. my heart flutters.

we stay like that for a second before i pull away off him. when i stand up i detransform and get rid of the coarse. 

"i don't know about you but i'm going down to the beach with the others." he nods. 

"ill meet you down there." he gets up and goes to leave. 

"wait. i don't know how to get there." he gives me a half smile. okay them meet me back here in five.


	7. Stella's tears

Musa's POV

We sit in a circle on the fluffy white rug in the middle of the room, in our pajamas just after having a shower. My dark blue hair falls down my back still slightly wet. aisha sists across from me, looking down at her nails smiling.

"what are you smiling about?" bloom nudges her. she looks up. 

"oh nothing just thinking." she shakes her off. 

"so, what did you and Anagen get up to while you where away." i ask smirking. she blushes.

"nothing much. just doings some obstacle courses." hum. 

"you where already drenched when you got to the beach, i wouldn't call that nothing." flora edges on. she seems to remember something for a second and blushes.

"nothing happened, i just fell in the water. that's all." flora leans forward.

"and him?" we are all leaning in now trying to get what happened out of her. she looks at each of out faces and sighs.

"i fell into the water and knocked him in to. he pulled me out and i landed on top of him. that's all, nothing else happened." i lean back, pleased with the answer. 

"how bout you two, what did you get up to?" she changes the subject but we let it pass.

"nothing really, we just got changed and went down to the beach. we met flora and gantlos there. flora starts fiddling with something around her finger.

"whats that?" i ask. she looks down slightly surprised. 

"oh its um. just something Gantlos gave me." she try's to hide her hand but i grab it. on her finger there is a beautiful dark silver and light green ring.

"wow its beautiful." i let her hand go and she shows it to bloom and Aisha. they both also look at it in amazement. 

"wait, so Gantlos gave this to you?" Aisha confirms.

flora blushes. "yes." she mumbles. 

"wow, looks like you two are also falling with us." i comment, Aisha shrugs. 

"maybe we will have to wait and see."

Next morning

i wake up and stretch. looking over i see that aisha and flora have already left and bloom was still sleeping like a pig.

rolling over i sit up and climb out of bed. slowly i stumble over to the show and turn it on for a short rinse. five minuets later i am showed and dressed. i walk out of the bathroom and see bloom sitting up on her bed yawing. 

"morning sleepy head." she stands up and grudgingly walks into the bathroom behind me. i hear the shower turn on and a little shriek of surprise as she steps into the cold shower. i give a little chuckle. looking in the mirror i see that me wet hair is a mess and slowly dripping on the floor.

i spin my finger and magic spirals around it drying it and putting it up in to my normal two piggy tails. i smile at my job well done. bloom walks out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. 

"okay i'm ready lets go." we walk out of the room and down to the hallway. once we find the meting room we see that everyone is already there. 

"well look who finally decided to get out of bed." flora teases once she sees us.

"sorry but not all of us are early rises." i shoot back, but not in a mean way. 

"so organ whats the plan for today?" boom buts in.

"today we are going to start teaching you how to use your dark powers." they look at us waiting for our reactions. i let the dark side take over. 

"well its about time." i grumble i see a shadow fall over the other girls eyes as they also let the darkness take over. 

"can we start with teleporting? i really want to know how to do that." flora asked.

"no can we start learning how to use our new special ability?" aisha pleads. anagen and gantlos smile.

" i think teleporting is a good thing to start off with. it can easily get you out of tight spaces." organ decides. flora points her tongue out at aisha and aisha glares at her.

"we will meet you in the training room." and with that they dissapear. i sigh and walk out of the door. 

"can't wait till we can do that. we wont have to walk every where." 

Stella's POV

i look over tecnas shoulder and watch as she types furesaly away at the key board. Timmy is on her other shoulder accshionly pointing something out.

Just last night we had found a way that we could track the winx. Tecna had found something of theirs and done something with her computer to find something with a match.We have all been really on edge and when the idear came up we all jumped on it.

I groan and fall back. "All this tecnicel stuff is giving me a headache. I'm going for a fly." I walk out and no one pays any attention to me. 

"Wait." Timmy jumps up to me and slips a yellow bracelet on my wrist. On the top there is a yellow gem and a little blinking light on my wrist. "There. Now we will be abel to track your every move and can communicate with you." He slips back over to Tecna. And gives her a similar bracelet but purple.

"Just tap the gem and talk." I nod and walk out. I transform and fly off. I fly in an random direction looking down I watch as the people go about their lives. Some point up at me and whisper to their friends. I move my eyes away and focus on where I'm flying. 

I see the park just up ahead. I fly lower and stay just above the tree tops. I stop and watch a groups of friends laughing. Moving away I come across two friends pointing at the pond. One girl had red hair and one has blond. Like me and bloom I realise. 

Tears prickle my eyes and I fly away to the other side of the park. As I fly I start to remember the good times that we have all had as friends. The time when we where all at the beach together. When we first met. When we finally defeated our first bad guy. Tears stream down my face. 

Quickaly I wipe them away and land next to a bench. No one is in this side of the park. I detransform and sit down. I watch some ducks sqwarking at each other.

"Hello Stella." I look behind me and see Roxy. She sits down next to me. 

"I miss them." She says what we have all been thinking. 

"Yeah. It's hard with out bloom here. Or Musa with her singing that always lifts the spirit. And Aisha's fitness courses. Even floras plants absences, makes the place feel less welcoming." She puts a hand on my leg. 

"we'll find them. It just takes time." A tear falls down my face. 

"But what if we don't? We don't even know if their okay. I mean their with the wizards, they might not even be alive." I choke on the last word, as more tears stream down my face.

Roxy flinches at the last word. "Don't think like that." She comforts me. "Their strong, they won't give up easily, and won't go down with out a fight." She says. Trying to comfort both of us. She leans forward and hugs me. I hug back my body hiccuping because of the tears. 

"Thank you Roxy. Your a good friend."

Roxy's phone busses and she stands up. "I better get going. And remember don't give up hope on them." And with that she turns and leaves.

I wipe away the tears and stand up strongly. "I won't." I transform and fly back home.


	8. Training

Flora's POV

"Okay now close your eyes and foucus. Images your self standing there. Take in every bit of detail no matter how small. See everything, and imagen that you are standing on the cross." 

The wizards that made a Red Cross in front of us and where trying to get us to teleport to it. And believe me it's harder then you think. So far I have only just managed to make a flicker of movement. The others hadn't done much either. We had kept on trying, I think this is about my seventeenth try.

Okay you can do this flora. I images the Red Cross, and start there. Then I move out taking in all the cracks in the floor and every bit of dust. Then I see the walls plain gray walls that stretched up high. Once I have the room pictured I start on what and whose in it. I picture bloom and the girls their eyes scrunched close with concentration. Then the wizards who are watching us, edging us on.

I make the whole picture of the room in my head. Every little bit of detail. If I open my eyes nothing would have changed. Okay, now to let the magic go. At first I let a little bit of dark magic go but then I let it all go.

I let it consume me, flow through every part of my body. Then with the picture in my head I focous mainly on the Red Cross. I can feel the magic moving towards the cross. I can feel my self flicker as it decides where to go, weather to stay where I am or be where I want to be.

I give it a little nudge to the direction of the Cross. A little midge is all it need for the magic to tip and move in that direction, I feel a pull in my gut. I try keep focous, try to keep the picture clear in my mind, as well as directing the magic. I feel a mini headache start to come on.

I ignore it and focous on the cross. But it only gets bigger, the more I focous the more it hurt. The picture starts to fade and disappear. The dark magic returns to me and I feel the pull let go.

Angrey I open my eyes and grip my head, letting out a groan of frustration. The headache dissapears a quickaly as it comes. Sweat covers my face.

I stand up strait and look around all eyes are on me. "That was.." I try and think of a word but nothing comes so I just trail off.

"You did good. You nearly had it, just a little bit longer and you would of made it." Gantlos congratulates me. "Why are you so good? I can hardly get a flicker and you just got a projection." Bloom wines.

"Projection?" I asked confused. 

"Yeah, a ghost like version of you appeared by the cross. It kept flickering but it was there." Aisha explains. I look over at organ. "It happens when your just starting, you don't teleport but your spirit does and it shouldn't take long now to get it." I nod digesting this information.

"Why don't you give it another try." Anagen suggests. I close my eyes but can't seem to concentrate. 

"Urgh, I need a rest." I complain.

"That's a good idear, girls why don't we all go and get some lunch." Duman dissapears and so does gantlos. Organ and anagen walk back with us.

"So how do you do it?" Aisha walks next to me. I think for a second before answering. 

"Well I just picture where I want to go and let my magic flow there." She nods but I can tell that she still doesn't quite get it. 

"How about I show you later?" She nods. 

"Thanks." We walk into the kitchen and there is already some fruit on the table. Gantlos and Duman are sitting on the couch eating. I walk over and grab an apple. 

"We have to go some where, do you think that you girls can be trusted on your own?" Duman asked. 

"Yes, I mean we will try not to destroy anything, but we might accidentally blow up the training room." Aisha jokes. A shadow passes over her eyes, as she lets the evil take over. Organ narrows his eyes at us. 

"We need to know that we can trust you." He says deadly serious. I roll my eyes and let evil take over. "Of corse you can trust us. We won't go any where, and we will try not to blow anything up." He looks relived. 

"Where are you going anyway?" Bloom bites into her apple. 

"Just to see someone. Bisness stuff." Gantlos scratches his neck. 

"Okay then have fun." Musa comments.

"And just to make sure that you don't run away I'm putting a spell on this place so that no one leaves and no one comes. Got that?" I laugh. Musa joins in to.

"Yes, mother." She says sarcastically. 

"And don't get up to to much mischief." With that they disappeared. 

"Okay so now that those worry wits are gone what do you girls want to do?" Bloom asks.

"I don't know about you but I want flora to tech us how to teleport." Aisha say. 

"Sure we could all try together." I agree.

"Sure." Bloom and musa nod. We walk out and back to the training room.

"Okay so imagen the cross. Really picture it inyour mind." I stand in front of the line of girls. With their eyes closed and concentrating "Then move out a bit and picture the floor. Take in all the cracks and dust. Picture them like you would see it." I give them a Minuit to picture that. "Now move out and see the whole room. Just the room with no one in it, nothing in it, just the room."

I close my eyes and it only take a few seconds to get the picture again. "Once you have that start to put in some things like us. picture four girls standing in the room. Then put in al, the other stuff."

I give them a couple of minuts to collect everything. "Okay, now picture your self standing on the cross. Make it seem like you are supposed to be there like you belonge There." I take a deep breath.

"Now let your dark magic flow through you, let it reach all over you every little bit, every toe and finger." Okay. "Then focous on the cross and you standing on it and let you magic go." I don't try to do it again, instead I open my eyes and watch the girls. They where surrounded by a faint black glow.

They where flickering but not quite there yet. "Let your magic take you there, give it a little nudge in the direction that you want to go." About ten secconds later a image appears on Aishas cross. Her spirit.

"Push the magic there and let it take you." I push her on. She starts to glow darker black. "Keep going Aisha your nearly there." Sweat trickles down her face and she scrunches close her eyes.

"Urgh." She opens her eyes and stumble forward. I catch her and steady her. 

"Are you okay? You where so close you nearly had it." She smiles and stands up strait. 

"Really?" She asked excited.

"Yep, it won't be long now until you have it." I give her a warm smile. 

"Why don't you give it a go flora" Bloom says. 

"Okay." Here goes nothing. "But you have to do it to." She nods and we all line up in front of the crosses.

"Okay." I breath out and close my eyes. The picturing comes esaly, about three seconds and I have the picture already in my mind. I let my magic go all at once this time. I don't hold back. Directing it towards the cross and the image of me on the cross, I focous. You can do this.

I relax and and nudge my magic even more. I can feel it reaching out and grabbing the image of me. The pulling feeling in my gut returns. I let out a deep breath. You can do this. With the picture clear In my mind and my magic grabbing on to it, I let go. 

The headache starts to come back and it takes over the back of my head. I ignore it but it doesn't go away. Instead i focus on my magic reaching out. I let it grab the image of me in my head.

I let it flow through her as well as me. I let us be one. The headache comes on harder this time taking over my whole head. Causing me to lose focus and the connection disappears.

I open my eyes and groan. 

"I nearly had it!" Bloom and Musa where looking at me in wonder. 

"That was so cool!" Musa shouts. "You where like there then spirit you appeared and then you started to flick and spirit you started to get stronger and more realistic. Then just before you had it the spirit disappeared." Bloom says.

"One more time and I bet that you'll have it." Aisha walks over to me and pats my shoulder. 

"How about you how did you go?" I ask. 

"I nearly had it, but that stupid headache broke my concentration."

"Same!" I look over at the Red Cross. 

"One more time." Aisha nods next to me. "Well you guys have fun I'm just going to watch." Musa and bloom walks over to the wall and sit down.

They watch as the two keep trying over and over agin but never quite just making it. Flora nearly had it but pulled out just at the last second. By the time the wizards had come back and found us in here they where both a sweating mess.

Bloom's POV

"Wow, looks like you two are drenched in sweat." Was Anagens first comment. Aisha just grunted and flora didn't say anything. 

"How bout you two? What have you been doing?" Organ walks over to us.

"Just watching, we can't seem to get that back of it." He nods and looks back at the two other girls. 

"You guys better get some rest. It's late and you look exhausted." Then don't answer but just nod and walk off. 

"Same of you two." Duman points at us. I stand up and help musa up. We walk after the girls with out saying a word.


	9. The meeting

Aisha's POV

It has been three days now and still we haven't got it. I think the today I will finally get it. Flora and i slip out of bed early to do some more training. Careful not to desturbe anyone we tip toe to the training room.

"Okay so i'v been thinking and want to try out a new Tatic." Flora says and moves over in front of the cross. But about two meaters away. She closes her eyes and instantly glows dark black. But a spirit doesn't appear this time and keep glowing darker.

He face relaxes and her body relaxes. Then with out warning she disappears. Then reappears in the same spot. 

"Wow." She looks around and puts. "That was so cool, you sorta just disappeared then reappeared." I tell her.

"Okay now we both have a go. But this time don't fight the headache. Let it come and flow over you. Just relax and focus."

I grit my teeth and stand next to her and we both close our eyes. Okay here we go. The picture come up clear and easy strait away. Then I let my magic flow and the pull returns. The headache come back but this time I let it, just like flora did.

It consumes me but I just relax and let it. The pulling becomes stronger and my stomach turns upside down for a second. Then it all stop and the headache dissapears. When I open my eyes and look down, I see the Red Cross under my feet.

"Yes!" Flora shouts from beside me and I look over, she is also standing on the Red Cross. "We did it!" I hug her smiling. 

"Come on, let's do it again." She says excitedly. "But let's go from the other side of the room." We run to the far wall and turn to the crosses. They are about ten meters away.

This time it comes esaly. Just close your eyes, relax and let go. My magic knows exactly what to do. The pull comes again but stronger. I fleas and let go. My stomach turns for a second then every thing stops.

I open my eyes and see flora standing on her cross, then looking down I see me standing on my cross. 

"Okay, that is awesome." I state.

"I have and idea, why don't we try and teleport to the kitchen?" She asked excitedly. I nod. 

"That's a good idea. Let's try it." She straitens her position and I straitened mine. I close my eyes and it take a while to get a new picture in my head. So I start of with the couch and work my way out.

Then it's just all about relaxing and letting it go. I relax and nearly smile as the pull comes. But this time the headache doesn't come as strong, it just sorts nags at my brain instead of killing it.

The pull comes harder and my stomach turns upside down. Then like before it all stops. I hear something shatter and an exclamation of surprise. 

"Yes, it worked." Floras voice comes from beside me.

I open my eyes and see that it did indeed work. I smile and high five her. I look at the wizards who all have shocked expressions. I see that the thing that had smashed was a cup the anagen had been holding. We had appeared just beside him.

"You did it." Organ is the first to speak. 

"Good I was starting to think that you would never get it." Duman snorts. Bloom and Musa both walk in and take in the wizards shocked faces and our smiling ones.

"Okay what happened?" Musa grabs a banana and sits down on the couch. 

"We did it. We actually teleported!" Aisha jumps.

"Wow cool really, show me." I loo to flora and she nods. 

"Met you in the training room." We both close our eyes. This time it comes fast and easy, and three seconds later we are standing in the training room. Bloom and musa rush in through the door. 

"Wow that was so cool!" The wizards appear next to us.

"Since you got that I think it's time to move on. At least for you two." Bloom glares at organ when he says that. 

"Oi, organ. Remember the meeting." Duman reminds him. Their faces turn grim.

"What meeting. You guys have been disappearing a lot lately and we would like to know where your going." Bloom stamps her foot.

"Yes, well we have been meeting with the supreme lord." He hesitates. "The supreme lord it the master of evil. He controls anything to do with evil. We Obey him, if you want to live." I nod slowly.

"And he has requested to meet you four." Gantlos finishes. 

"So let me get this strait. This 'supreme lord' commands you four and tells you what to do." Flora asked cracking a smile. 

"And if you don't you die?" They nod. 

"And now he want to meet us. Why?" Musa asked looking confused. 

"He has a mission for you." Anagen answers. 

"A mission, for us?" Organ nods to bloom. 

"Yep. And we should be leaving about now." Organ looks us over and cracks a smile. 

"And just a few tips, don't let him see your necklaces." And with that he turns around and they join hands. 

"Wait you knew!?" Bloom exclaims. They smile at her. 

"Always have." We step back dombfouned. They focus and a portal appears in front of them. 

"Time to be evil." With that they walk through the black and purple portal. I look at the girls. 

"Well here goes nothing." Shadows cast over our eyes and we step through.

Flora's POV

We walk into a massive candle lit room with pillars holding up the roof. Instantly I figure that there is no life on this planet. Gantlos grabs my arm and pulls me forward. As does the rest.

We stand in a line with the wizards behind us. A boy about our age sits on a red spikes throne, He has striking black hair and pale white skin, in his hand is a ruby staff with a black gen floating inside a sorta circle on the top. But thing that scares me the most is the fact that eh looks familiar. But I just can't place it. "Welcome fairys."

He stands and walks over in front of us and I get a better look at him. His eyes are striking and fearse, as he looks at each other. He hesitates when he gets to bloom and almost smiles.

"Your the one that keeps defeating all of my evil minions." He walks up in front of her. 

"Hum, well if your talking about darkar and valtor then yes that would be me. In fact it was all of us." She sasses back. He laughs.

"I like this one." His eyes moves down and lands on Aisha and I. A sorta recognition passes over his face and I gasp. He moves down to me and gives and evil smile. "Well, if it isn't flora and Aisha."

"Zeke, Your alive." I say astonished. He gives me and evil smile. "Surprise." I gape at him. 

"But, how?" Aisha look just as astonished. Everyone else just looks confused and surprised.

"Well lets go back to when we last met. We where twelve and full of adventure. You remember right?" How could we not. The day still haunts me to this day.

"We where young and had a lot of spirit, but as you see that was our downfall." He moves and stands in front of the group as a whole.

"Well the lord of darkness before me, came to me when I was dieing and told me, that I could live on. That I could have all this power, more then you two had combined. Of corse I agreed and I became his apprentice." He chuckles.

"Now look where I am. The supreme lord of darkness. But you can all call me Zeke, like these two used to. Now to the reason why you are here. I have a mission for you."


	10. Control

"But first before the mission I want you to train with me for a week. Then once I can see that you are ready I will send you. And during that week you will go on mini missions." My hands start to get fidgety.

"Now just for today I only want you to show me what you can do. So let's pair up." He points to bloom and me. "You two and you two. Spar." He moves back and the wizards do the same. Well here goes nothing, we silently transform and walk out, facing our partner. "Okay so I want you too win. To destroy your opponent." Well here goes nothing.

I face bloom. We fly up into the air, unsure of whoes going to throw the first punch. I make an ball of evil magic in my hand. I throw it and bloom doges. I throw three more.

One hits her in the stomach. "Urgh." She glares up at me her eyes red. Okay now I'm scared. She throws red flames at me, I dodge it but it comes back behind me and hit me in the back.

I hit the ground, but not to hard. Okay this just got real. My evil side knows what to to, and I let it. My eyes flash red and I fly up into the sky.

"Poisonous ivy." Green things come out of the ground and wrap around her holding her tight. I take this time to throw a ball of dark magic at her.

It explodes and sends her flying to the ground hitting it hard. I don't have time to feel sorry for her because she recovers quickly and fly back up strait at me.

My hands start to glow dark purple and I put them up to protect myself from her fury. We collide and something explodes, we both go flying back and into pillars. Ouch.

I lay there for a second deciding weather my body would let be get back up. Zeke appears next to the pillar and looks down at me. 

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you where stronger then that flora." Something sparks inside me. The need to prove him wrong the need to prove that I am strong. 

"You haven't see it all yet." I pull myself out of the rubble and stand. Bloom is staggering away from her pillar not to far away.

"Get her." He whispers in my ear. It's as if a magical force was pulling me towards her because next thing I know I am flying strait towards her. She sees me coming and straitened up. Dark magic come out of my hands, it hits her in the chest and sends her flying back into the He pillar again.

"I want more." Zeke's voice echos through my head. The spark grows bigger. 

"Is that all that you've got?" I tease, knowing that that'll set her off. It does. She comes flying at me, I fly up into the air and she follows. We hover for a second. She is burning red and purple flames. Zeke's laugh echos though my head. I can just imagin the smile on his face.

I want to stop but I can't, the evil has too much control. I make my hands glow black and I explode in purple flames. Let's do this. I regrettably think. Bloom makes the first move throwing a wave of flames at me. I put my hand up and obsorbe the flames. 

"Nice move." Zeke's enjoying this. With organs increased powers I am to strong for even the dragon flame, especially in this state. I throw the flames right back at her with a little extra boost.

With now where to go she puts up her sheid and that takes most of the blow but it still pushes her back."good, now again but stronger." It's as if his words where fouling me because my next hit was even more powerful then the first.

Bloom goes flying into the ground. "Now go in for the kill." I don't even have to close my eyes and I transport in the air on top of her. I Raise my hand in the air and create a dark magic spike. I look down at bloom.

Her eyes look up at me fearfully and I realise what I am doing. My face sofends, the flames dissapear and I finally take in the whole picture. I finally see bloom laying in a crater in the floor, looking up at me like I am some strange monster that she has never seen before.

I see musa and Aisha looking at me scared. Even the wizards see afraid. The only person who is actually smiling is Zeke. It was as if he was clouding my vision. 

My hand goes lips and all of a sudden I feel of of my energy dissapear and next thing I know I am falling through the air. Detransformed. Everything feels distant and dark, my eyes close and won't open again. A pair of arms catch me before I can hit the floor.

The is silence for a second before Zeke's laughter fill the air. 

"Well, that was something. I mean she could always do it but all she needed was a little push, a little boost. And then." His feet echo around the room. I can feel him standing in front of my and whoever caught me. 

"What did you do to her?" Gantlos questions. His arms tighten protectively.

"Nothing much, just gave her a boost. She's a beauty but once you hit the right buttons she can be a beast." I can feel him smiling at me. As well as I can feel gantlos glareing at him.

"No if you would please excuse me I need to talk to flora privately for a moment." A hand grabs my arm and my stomach turns as we teleport away.

Bloom's POV

Organ leans down and slides one arm around my waist and pulls me up. "Wow, I have never seen flora like that before." Aisha and Anagen walk over to us. 

"That's because it wasn't her. It was Zeke controlling her." Gantlos glares at where her had just dissapeard.


	11. Past

Flora's POV

"Aisha, Flora. it's been such a long time"

I float in the air. My hair floats around me like a halo, tickling the back of my neck. The only body part that is working is my ears. I can feel to. Just like how I can feel Zeke standing beside me. And how I know that Aisha is floating a few meters away.

He moves a pice of hair out of my eyes and I mentally shudder at his cold touch. "I know that you can hear me." He doesn't step back, he doesn't move away from my side looking down at me.

"And that's how I want it. I am going to talk and you are going to listen." Well I don't really have any other choice. His fingers graze my neck and pull on the ropes on my necklace. The gem falls out of my shirt and rests on my chest.

"I knew from the moment you stepped in here that you where all wearing these necklaces." My hear skips a beat. He knew.

"When I filled your power I could feel the necklace limiting you." The gem glows hot but then cools down.

"So I have a deal to make with you." He pauses. "I will not touch your friends gems. I won't even tell them that I know about them. But only if you do exactly as I say. You do what ever I ask with out hesitation. If I ask you to kill you kill. If I ask you to betray then you betray. And as long as you follow my commands I will not touch your friends or their gems. They will remain un harmed. But you two will have to do exactly as I say."

I know that I should be scared. But my mind is clear as day. And I don't even hesitate to make my deshion. A wave of energy flows through me and I am lowered into his arms. I open my eyes but refuse to meet his gaze, instead I look over at aisha's floating figure. "Do you agree?"

I need to protect my friends. I don't know what would happen if something happened to them. So that's why I say what I say next.

"I agree." He doesn't put me down. Instead I start to float again and my movement disappears and my eyes close. And just like that I am back in the silent state. It scares me just how esaly it was for him to make me like this.

Two fingers grip my wrist and they start to burn. I mentally scream as he burns my wrist. And just when I think I would pass out from the pain it stops. He takes his fingers away and the head subsides. But still lingers there.

"And you dear Aisha, don't think the I forgot about you." A few moments pass and I hear a mumbled yes.

"Now, it is time for you to get back to your friends. And just in case you where wondering, you can't tell them a word about what we said here." As with that we teleport back.

Bloom's POV

Organ helps me up just as Zeke, Aisha and flora appear. Gantlos rushes over to flora. I smile despite my self. He likes her, I think teasingly.

"Now I must imagen that you would like to be getting back now." he moves his hand, Aisha and flora who had previously be floating is lowered down to the ground. As soon as they touche the ground their eyes open and they sit up. The first thing they do is look at each other worriedly.

A portal appears next to me and jump. "I hope you enjoyed your visit." He says evily. A evil glint in his eyes. Organ has his arm around my waist supporting me, as I limp through the portal. The rest follow shortly after.

With Aisha and anagen, musa and duman and lastly gantlos and flora. The portal closes once we are all through. Organ walks me over to the couch and I sit down musa sits down next to me. We all stay silent. Aisha and flora sit there uncomfortably.

"Okay so what happened?" Musa is the one to brake the silence. We all look towards the two uncomfortable girls. 

"Honestly? I don't really know." Aisha sighs. She sounds exhausted. 

"Well you both sorta went all... weird like. It was as if you wanted to kill us." Musa sound hurt.

"Well it was as if Zeke was inside of my head, telling me what to do, boosting my powers and controlling me." Flora explains. 

"We though that something like that had happened." Organ nods.

"Come we'd better get you two fixed up." Organ and duman both put their arms around our waist and lift us up. We teleport away.

Aisha's POV

I sit uncomfortably next to flora. I can feel anagen so eyes on me. There is silence. Maybe I could teleport away, or maybe I could make small talk untill we can manage to get away.

"I'm going to.." she trails off, unsure of where to go. 

"We are just going to get some rest. That was very tiring you know." I grab flora's hand. They nod and Gantlos opens his mouth, but before he can speak I teleport us away. My feet land on hard ground and the wind instantly picks up my hair. 

"What? Why are we here?" Flora asked looking around. 

"Well I didn't really think that you would want to go to our rooms and I thought that here was a nice place to rest and think." She nods. I had taken us to the beach just outside of the cave. 

"What's that?" I gently grab her wrist and turn it over. Under the palm there is a red trident with a snake coiling around it. 

"I don't know, but after I said yes I felt something burning there." I let go of her wrist and look down at mine. The same red symbol glares back at me.

"What do you think it means?" I question aloud. 

"I don't know but nothing good. Because if Zeke put it there then it's evil." We are silent for a while before I hear a sob coming from flora. Instantly I put my arm around her. 

"What's wrong?" She wipes away some tears.

"Nothing it's just, I thought he was dead, I mean we saw that thing kill him. And now he just appears all of a sudden." Her voice hiccups. 

"It's okay, let it all out. It can't be easy, seeing him again. After what you two had." I rub her back. I grow sad thinking about him. If it's hard for me then I can only imagin what it's like for her.


	12. Bloom and Organ training

Bloom's POV

I wake up early, finding myself not that tired. Three days ago flora and Aisha nearly killed us, and since then they haven't been the same. We have all tried getting through to them. The only ones with the most luck was gantlos and anagen.

I slip out of bed and look around. The other are peacefully sleeping, so as to keep them that way I tip toe around their beds. I chuck on a exercise teshirt and tites and walk out of the door. I make my way down to the training room.

Every morning for the past three days I have been coming down here to train. Using my magic I make three dummies appear. I transform but stay on the ground.

One, two, three, two, four, one. I go in that pattern fireing at the dummie. One, two, three, two, four, one.

By the time I get to the seventh patterns the dummie is smoking and destroyed, I move on to the next one. One, two, three, two, four, one. On the sixths attempt the dummie explodes. I move on to the next one. This time it only takes five attempts. By the time I had finished that one the first one has regenerated.

"Not bad." I spin around. Organ is leaning on the wall watching me. 

"How long have you been there?" I wipe the sweat off my forehead. 

"A while." He pushes away from the walk and walks over to me.

"You know, it would be essayer if you actually used some black magic with it." For a second I am confused then I remember that he know about our necklaces. 

"Yeah I was getting there." I stand in front of the first dummie. I move to fire. 

"Stop." I look at organ confused. "Your doing it wrong. Let me help." He moves behind me and gently grabs below my elbows. I blush at the contact. "You need to move your arms more freely, your so tense." His breath tickles the back of my neck. 

"What do you mean tense, I am perfectly relaxed." His chuckles send a shiver up my spine, and my heart flutters. 

"No, your not." He moves my arms apart.

"Here, when you cast a spell let your arms go, they know what to do. Don't try and control them." He moves so that I am side on from the dummie. Slowly he moves one arm in front of my body and one behind.

"Here." His check is touching mine, I feel my self go even redder. "Now when you cast the spell move your back arm forwards like you are going to punch someone." He slips back and my skin instantly yearns for his warmth. I do as he says and fire at the dummie. 

"Not bad, but it could use some improvement." I can tell he's smirking behind my back. 

"Well then mister, I would like to see you give it a go." I sass. 

"If it will please you." He stand in front of the second dummie and take the same stance I had. Then her moves forward and fires, the dummie explodes first try. I stare at him a gape. 

"Well aren't you just all good?" He gives me a side smile and I swear my heart stops for a second. I shake it off, don't let him know that he's getting to you. I push that conversation away and move on. With a wave of my hand the dummies disappear. 

"Anyway I want to show you something that I have been practicing." He nods and moves back. "Sure." I close my eyes and picture a egal. Just like I had been practicing I feel a tingling sensation as my arms turn into wing and my feet into claws. When I open my eyes I am flying as an egal. 

"Wow, good job." Foot steps echo down the hallway and I fly over to organ and perch on his shoulder. 

"Hey organ." Duman walks in first and Anagen, Musa and Gantlos follow behind.

"Since when did you get a bird?" Anagen asked, confused. I secretly smile. 

"Well. This isn't any normal bird." I flap my wings and take off into the air. I dive at the ground and imagine my human self. When I look up I have one knee on the ground and I am welcomed by two gaping faces. Duman just looks impressed. 

"Good morning!" I smile and stand up. Musa smiles and hugs me. 

"Omg that was so cool!" She exclaimed. 

"Thanks." Organ moves next to me. 

"Watch what I can do." She side steps away from us and claps her hands, the ground rumbles and splits. Gantlos smiles, pleased at her work.

"Anyway, hate to destroy the happy atmosphere but, you girls have a mission." Anagen says and The mood drops. 

"We will have a meeting in 5. You two go and find flora and Aisha." Organ instructs.

Gantlos's POV

The first place I go is to their room, I teleport just in front of a bed. Looking around I see that the room is empty. "Just great." Anagen mutters under his breath.

I think for a second. If I was flora where would I go? Anagen dissapears from next to me. Think. I rack my brain. Looking around I try and find any clues. My eyes glance over a pile of books then move to the to remote, shaking my head i turn and walk towards the door when something catches my eye, a sea shell sits on top of Floras bed top.Then, That's it! It hits me and I dissapear. 

I appear on the rocks in front of the cave. Looking around I see a figure sitting on the rocks watching the sun rise. Her long brown hair waves in the wind. I move over and stand next to her.

"It beautiful." I say looking at then sun. She looks away. 

"Hay." I put my fingers under her chin and turn it facing me. 

"Don't frown. It's a lovely day, there's no reason to be sad." Hesitating She gives me a wonky half smile.

"Keep going." I push on, Then it turns into a real smile. "You look beautiful when you smile." It takes me a second to resister what i just said and I blush. Why did I just say that out loud. 

"Thanks." She looks into my eyes,as if she was searching for something, so I just look back in hers.

Wow her eyes are beautiful. It's as if you could just get lost in them, swimming forever. They sparkle in the sun giving her face a whole new perspective. She moves her gaze away and blushes even harder. 

"Anyway, is there something you need?" She moves on. 

"Ah yeah, Zeke has given you a new mission." She tenses when I say his name.

"Okay, let's go then." She disappears. I sit there for a second wishing that she was still here, that I could keep swimming in her eyes. I sigh thinking about how foolish that sounds and disappear to.

Aisha's POV

I was sitting in the window seat, in a library that I had found, when Anagen appears next to me. I jump startled, and he chuckles. "It took me a while to find you." I smile and slip of the seat.

"That's the point. So what are you doing here?" I point out. 

"Well I haven't seen you in three day, just making sure that your not dead." He jokes.

"Yes well it take a lot to kill this fairy." I sass back. He smirks and I hide my face, covering the creeping blush. "What the real reason your here.?" He pauses. 

"There is a meeting about your first mission." She nods.

"Well I suppose that it is about time to get back. I can't stay here forever." I give him one last side smile and disappear.


	13. Mission

Flora's POV

When I appear in the room I am engulfed by bloom and musa hugging me. 

"Wow, okay." I hug back. 

"Sorry we just missed you so much." They let go of their death squeeze And i can breath again. Gantlos appears in my sight a slight blush on his face. I looks away so that a blush doesn't creep on to my face. Organ steps forward 

"Zeke has given you all a mission that he wants done. He wants you all to go and get something for him." He waits for our reaction, he dosen't get one. So he continues.

"he dosen't care how you do it.just that you do it." i sneek a look at Gantlos . His face is perfectly composed and serious. 

"Okay then what is the mission?" Bloom step forward confidently. 

"He wants you to go and retrieve something for him." He waves his hand and a image of a old Wooden box shimmers in the air. 

"What's the catch?" Anagen and Duman share a look. 

"It is heavily guarded but not in the way you are used to." They explain.

"Where will we get it?" Aisha asked confused. 

"Just out side of town there is a old shop, the lady that owns the shop has it kept away." Duman clarifies. 

"He wants you to stop at no expense to get it." My blood runs cold. 

"you mean..." musa asked weakly. Anagen nods pitting us. 

"Kill if you have to." I start panic and my evil side battles to take over. Over powering me I feeling my eyes flash red. 

"Well then, let's get started." My evil voice crackles, Bloom winces. 

"We can't kill the lady it's just wrong." Aisha exclaims. They all nod in agreement. 

"There might be another way." Bloom starts.

"Oh stop being just a worry wrot, she'll die soon anyways." I laugh. They all look visibly uncomfortable 

"what are you all stressing about, it can't be that hard to kill someone!" They fiscally wilt at that.

"Can we please to to the good Flora for a minute?" I frown, "why?" My evil side argues, "because I can't stand a conversation with this Flora." Bloom points out. I close my eyes and struggle for dominance over my evil side. I visibly relax after a second as I regain control. 

"Sorry, just kind of lost it then." I mutter. I look up and see Gantlos curious eyes watching me. I look away ashamed to have lost control so easily as I shrink back into the shadows.

"I didn't say that you have to kill her, just that you have to get the box at any means nesasary." Duman points out. 

"Okay so we go and see this lady and get that box that you showed us and bring it back to zeke?" Musa confirms, They nod. 

"Lets go then." Duman steps forward and grabs blooms arm.

"We can take you a little bit closer but that's the best that we can do." He explains. A touch sends shivers up my arm and I don't have to look around to know that it's gantloses hand. So I keep my eyes forward not looking at him. The next seccond we are standing on a green patch of grass outside.

"The cottage is just over that hill. Good luck." Anagen points to the hill not far away. 

"Should we do this evil or good?" I ask. Bloom looks alarmed for a second before hurriedly answering. 

"I think we should do this good. Just to avoid any complications." I nod and teleport to the top of the hill looking a head I can see a small little cottage behind me down below I can see the rest huddled in a group watching me. I tear my eyes away from their worries looks and step towards the cottage.

I was not expecting it to be booby trapped. So the second I step closer to the cottage I disappear. When I appear again I am in a toasty little Woden room with an old lady looking at me. 

"Where am I?" I ask the lady alarmed. She doesn't appear to answer but I know what she said. 

"You have a lot of stress and worry on your shoulders." He voice kind of ecosystem around the room he mouth not moving at all. 

"Um excuse me?" Her dark eyes don't move off inspecting me. 

"I am Fiona. I run this shop. Please take a seat." Her voice Echos around the room again. When I don't move she adds. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk." I reluctantly shuffle over to one of the chairs in front of the fire. "Now what has been bothering you sweetheart?"

Aishas POV

Flora teleports to the top of the hill and dosent come back. "What's up with Flora?" Musa whispers. 

"I don't know." Bloom whispers back. I watch as Flora moves forward down the hill. Then with out warning she disappears. 

"Flora!" Bloom shouts and teleports tot eh top of the hill. Musa and I follow her. I look down the hill but see nothing just plain green grass. 

"What? Where did she go?" I exclaim in surprise. I look back down the hill at the boys. Gantalos looks pretty worried. I smile to my self. Then frown because Flora is still missing. I look back down the way Flora was last seen. 

"Shouldn't there be a cottage down there?" Musa questions.

I nod suspiciously. I take another few steps down the hill curiously suddenly the cottage appear out of thin air. I jump slightly. 

"Found it." I yell over my shoulder. They walk up next to me and stifle gasp of astonishment. 

"Maybe that's where flora went!" Bloom exclaims and rushes forward down the hill to the cottage.


	14. Mission part 2

When we enter the cottage it expands into something that looks way to spacey to fit into the tiny house. But nobody says anything, because we are all to interested on all of the amazing things inside the shop. Some of The walls are covered with old books with a layer of dust covering them. On tables and cases there are trinkets boxes and containers with suspicious looking things inside of them.

"Wow." Is all I can say. 

"I know." Musa exclaims. 

"Welcome to my shop please have a look around and tell me if you see anything that you like. A lady walks out from behind a bookcase scaring us. 

"Oh!" Bloom exclaims. "Sorry I didn't see you there." The lady laughs. 

"No need to be sorry dreary. Please have a look around." She moves away to the front of the shop. 

"I'm sorry but has anyone else just come by, our friend said that she would meet us here." I lie. The lady takes on a far away expression for a second before answering. 

"No, I'm sorry but you are the first visitors in a while." Blooms brow creases.

"Find flora later, right now we have a mission to complete." Musa hisses under her breath. Bloom nods and moves off in another direction, we split up looking for the box.

Flora's POV

"I hope that is what you came her to get is." I run my fingers over the golden vines on a brown Wooden box, the same one that organ showed us. 

"Yes it is." I murmur. Tearing my eyes away from the box I look up and see Fiona looking at me with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I believe this will also come in handy." She brings a silver bracelet out from behind her back, in the middle there is a blue gem. 

"It should help you with your problem." She slips it onto my wrist with a knowing glance. 

"Thank you, I really do not know what to say." She laughs and waves me off.

"Please, from what you've told me your going to need it more then anyone else. And just as a warning, don't take it into the evil dimension, it has server consequences, and zeke will be notified of it immediately." She adds slomly.

I nod in understanding. "Thank you." I say again. 

"Now come on we should be getting back, before your friends destroy my shop." Fiona offers her arm. I don't hesitate before taking it.

"If you ever need anything or just want to talk you know where to find me." She winks then the homey room in front of me disappears. When I appear again I am standing on the middle of an argument. 

"Flora!" Three pairs of arms are thrown around me squeezing me. 

"Okay its all good that you miss me and all but soon you're going to squeeze the life out of me." I squeaked. Once they let go I take in a deep breath of air.

"Where where you?" Bloom questions. I open my mouth to answer but am interrupted by someone coughing behind me. 

"I just had a little chat with your friend that's all, now is there anything else that you would like?" Fiona asked, receiving three glares. But before they can open their mouth and continue the argument I answer.

"No that's all thanks, we should be going now." I grab bloom's arm and turn her around dragging her out of the shop. Musa and Aisha follow behind us. 

"What was that all about! We don't even have the box!" She shouts. I wince at her raised voice. 

"Don't worry." I hold up the box that was hidden in my hand. "I have it." Bloom's glare softens into a smile. 

"You did it!" Musa exclaims, hugging me again. 

"Yep now let's get back, before they start to think we where running away." I say, just as a thought slips into my head. "Wait." I put my arm on Aisha's and stop her from teleporting. Bloom and musa stop to. 

"Why don't we run away? I mean we don't have to stay." I ask. Realization draws onto their faces.

"If we ran away where would we go? We can't go back to the girls, not with this evil in us. Who knows what we could do." Aisha exclaims sadly. 

"So we stay with the wizards until we can get this stuff out of us?" Musa asked.

"I suppose, and anyway the wizards aren't that bad." Bloom says sorts happily and Musa nods in agreement. Aisha and I share a look of understanding. 

"You mean your feeling for them haven disappeard?" I ask carefully. They blush and Musa hits me on the arm.

"You can't talk, if seen the way you are around Gantlos." I feel a blush creep up my face. 

"Shut it, there is no way that I'm acting around him. We are just friends." I add as an after thought. Aisha smirks. 

"Hay don't you pull that face, we've seen the way you look at Anagen." The smirk disappears. I smile to my self. 

"Ah, sweet love." I express and just before they can hit me I disappear back to base. I appear in the meeting room -with a big smirk on my face- making three wizards jump. And one nearly fall off his chair. 

"Flora!" They exclaim in surprise. Next to me the other girls appear with scowls on their faces. 

"What happened?" Organ asked carefully.

"Nothing happened we where in and out in a blur." I say the smirk turning into a massive smile. 

"I mean, why do you have the biggest cheekiest smile on your face and the rest of you look like you could kill her?" Gantlos explains. I smirk again. 

"No reason."

Bloom steps forward sending me a glare. "I'll tell you why, because she goes off and dissapears on us, scaring us half to death, so we go and nearly destroy the shop by harassing the old lady. then next thing we know she appears all smiles and happiness and won't tell us what happened." She gushes out. Duman raises an eyebrow. 

"I'm guessing there's more but you just don't want to tell us?" They blush and my smile returns. 

"Yes, but you don't need to know that much." Aisha clarifies. 

"So did you get the box?" Gantlos speaks up. 

"Yep." I hold out the small box that is about the size of my palm. 

"It's smaller then you showed us though." I frown.

"Good job now we just have to go and meet with Zeke and tell him the good news." Anagen says sarcastically. I gulp. 

"Now?" My feeble voice asked. Organ and Gantlos share a look. 

"Unless you want to keep the lord of darkness waiting that yeah now." I nod agents me better judgement.

"I'll be back I just have to go do something first." I say remembering Fiona's warning not to take the bracelet into the dark realm. Teleporting back to my room I slip it off and hide it under my pillow. frowning to myself i remember the reason to why i have that bracelet.

Taking a deep breath I teleport back. The portal is swirling in the middle of the room and I catch up just as the rest walk though, organ gantlos following behind me.


	15. Truth

The throne room is the same as I remember it, big and dark. A group of guys stalk past us towards the big Wooden doors at the front of the hall. On the way one of them shoves into me. "Watch it!" I hiss at him and he turns looking me up and down.

"Why don't you." He glares at me. My hand twitches and a black ball of magic fires from it. He ducks and it misses him by inches. 

"Do you want a go?" He walks up to me. Gantlos steps up in front of me. 

"I don't think that I would be a good place to make a Sean."

He considers his options looking up at the throne where Zeke sat watching us and then back at me. "Fine." He turns and stalks away. I walk back over to the rest standing in front of a very amused Zeke. 

"Well, well. Look who's back." He stands up greeting us.

"I suppose that you have what I asked for?" Bloom steps forward and holds out the box. He smiles and takes it from her. 

"Very nice. I see that you all made it out of there alive." His eyes scan over the rest of us. 

"Yes. Made it out with out a scratch." Bloom says proudly.

"Yes, I can see that." He says plainly. He hovers there for a minuet before turning around and walking back to his throne. 

"Yes, well I have a new mission for you that you will be receiving soon, so i advise that you go and sharpen up your powers. its not going to be an simple mission." and with that i send a glare his way before turning and following the rest out of the dark and gloomy world.

once we exit i hardly look at the rest before i transport back to my room and grab the bracelet out of under my pillow. as soon as i have slipped it on i feel the pressure loosen and the weight of so much dark power lifts off my back.

"flora are you okay?" Aisha appears behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. 

"yeah just fine." i say quietly. Aisha pushes me down on to my bed and sits down next to me. 

"no your not. we have been best friends forever, please just tell me." i sigh and nod my head. 

"but not here." she gives me a confused look but before she can say anything i grab on to her arm and i teleport her to a cave that i had found under the rocks. 

"wow." she says immediately. i smile at her amazed face.

"sit and i will tell you." i sit down on an ledge of a river dangling my feet down the tips of my toes touch the cooling surface. she sits down next to me and i begin to talk.

"do you remember the night we where first here and we go these powers?" i start off with. Aisha nods. before i can go on there is a flash of black and Gantlos appears behind me. 

"thought i would find you here." i sigh 

"your just in time to hear a story." and motion for him to sit down next to me. instead in goes and slouches down next to one of the rocks. "so the night we got these powers i was given organs powers. at first that was fine until we also got all of these dark ability's and i ended up getting to much power."

aisha nods and i can see gantlos out of the side or my vision, watching closely. "the old lady at the store, she saw this and offed to help me." i fiddle with the bracelet around my wrist. "she told me that since i had the power of life mixed with large and powerful dark magic, i was becoming really powerful. and if i didn't do anything to stop that i would eventually die, the magic eating me away from the inside."

aisha bites down a gasp. "so she gave me this bracelet that takes away some of the dark magic, sorta like our necklaces but stronger. as long as i am wearing this bracelet it can obsorbe just enough magic to keep me alive."

Aisha looks at me in wonder and understanding. quickly i risk a look at Gantlos, his face is guarded and steely. "So just as long as you have the bracelet on you wont die." she clarify's. i nod. 

"but whats the catch." The sound of his gruff voice is enough to sends shivers down my spine. 

"The catch was that i had to make her and her shop invisible from Zeke. even if it means fighting him to keep him away." 

everything goes silent, the sound of someone dissaprearing shakes me back to reality and i stare at the spot that gantlos just was.

~don't tell anyone, please~

i send telepathically to him, he doesn't reply.

"you like him don't you." i smile sadly. 

"Just as much as you like Annagen." she sighs sadly, we both don't deny anything.

"don't worry, i wont tell anyone." Aisha pulls me in for a hug. "You know what why don't we go do some training, that always help get rid off worries." i smile. 

"training gets rid of everything." i say and she teleports us to the training room.

we appear and the room is empty. "perfect." i hear her mutter. 

"okay lets spar." i declare and we both walk to opposite side of the room. simultaneously we transform and start to hover in the air. 

charging at the same time we meet in the middle of the room in a flurry of dark magic. she gets the first good hit, hitting me in the side and sending me flying towards the ground. i regain balance and turn and fire at her from long distance.

she wasn't expecting me to fire from a long distance and the black hits her in the shoulder. she falls down and hit the ground softly, getting back up we meet again facing each other on opposite sides of the room.

smirking she makes a dark and morphix sword and shield. so that's how you want to play this. i copy her also making a sword and shield fully out of black magic.


	16. Training

the next day we are woken up about and hour or two after the crack of dawn to train. Groaning Aisha and I follow the two other exited fairy's down to the training room. The wizards where already there once we emerged in the room, everything had been cleaned up from our training session yesterday and the room was back to its normal state.

"Morning girls, hope you are ready for a while day of training because that's what we are going to be doing." I face palm at Aisha.

"Come on, at least try and look a bit more exited you two." Anagen walks over and nudges Aisha. I find my eyes traveling and landing on Gantlos.

He doesn't return my look and refuses to look at me at all. I pull a face at him before looking back at organ. 

"Okay, so for most of today you will each be training with your power partners. So Musa with Gantlos, bloom with Duman, Aisha with anagen and flora with me." We nod and walk over to our assigned partners.

"Each of the pairs will be going to a different trading area, an environment that more suits their powers." I hardly pay attention and instead focus on finding some kind of evidence that Aisha and I trained yesterday. None.   
~weird isn't it~  
She speaks on a one way telepathy link to me.  
~yeah, you would at lease think that there would be some kind of evidence~  
I reply.

Organ brings me back to the present by grabbing my elbow. One by one each of the pairs disappear to their own trading ground. I wait until we disappear but we don't.

"We will be staying here for a little while first." He say answering my confused look.

"Okay so for a warm up I am going to need to get you to climb up any way you can until you get to the platform up at the top. I will attack you and you are not allowed to transform. Although you can use those other three platforms." I look up at the roof and see the four floating platforms he is talking about. 

"And this is a warm up?" I raise a eyebrow. 

"Yes and is there a problem with that?" I shake my head nimbly. 

"No, not at all." Walking up to the falling down from the highest platform I look all the way up and at the platforms. "They look a lot higher up from here." Muttering I try and think up a battle strategy to get to the top.

A plan form in my head and I step back making enough room for a run up. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see organ giving me a confused look. And before he can say any thing I run. Gaining speed I jump up and push off the side wall, pushing off again off the next wall I jump up and hold on to a floating monkey bars.

I was not expecting for the monkey bars to move. So once I grab on to the the bars spin around in my hand causing me to loose my grip. Yelling a surprised exclamation i go tumbling towards the ground. Landing I knock the breath out of my lungs and I'm pretty sure I popped my shoulder.

When I look up I see organ smiling at my failed attempt. Glaring at him I push up with my good arm and pop my shoulder back in place. You can do this. I walk back to my starting point and look around for a another way up. You can do this. I find a path up and pray that it doesn't have any hidden surprises.

Running I take the same tactic of pushing up off the walls. Tho this time instead of holding on the bars off the monkey bars I hold on to the side. Swinging my self I propel over to the rope. Grabbing on I look up. Nearly there. Reaching up I grab on to the rope but slip. 

"What the!?" I go sliding down the rope and in my hast to avoid landing on my butt I land on my side.

"Oil ropes." Organ says loudly. Looking up from the floor I can see that just above the middle of the rope oil is dripping down from it. 

"And how is this trading to use my special powers?" I ask standing up and rubbing my leg where by tomorrow I will have a massive bruise.

"It isn't, we aren't just training you to use your powers, you also need to be able to fight with out your wings. But the powers will come in once you finally get up there!" Grudgingly I walk back over to my start. This time looking back I see what should have been blindingly obvious before.

The climbing wall. It's quite a distance away from the platform but if I could just. Smiling I mutter some faithful word and do the same run up. This time tho instead of swinging at the rope I swing to the climbing wall, only just making it. Knowing that I won't last very long on here until a new surprise come I jump away on to a sort of skin thing hanging from the roof. And of corse the sing part fails and I go falling to the ground. 

"Got to try harder then that princess!" Organ just stands there watching and laughing at me, as I fall from nights of 7 meters and over.

So that's just about how the rest of the training session goes, it isn't until close to the end do I finally manage to drag my self up on to the platform. 

"Finally" I breath, but just too soon because a black blast hits just next to my feet. and now I have to prepare my self for organs attacks. I think sighing.

I locate him floating level with the platforms, a black ball in hand. Quickly I run and jump to the next platform, I only managed to grab on to the side and pull my self up before a black energy ball hit the place I just was. Too close. I duck as another flys over my head.

"Woah!" An exclamation and a flash of black as two pairs appear in the room grabs my attention. Organ uses that distraction to hit me in the stomach and send me falling back down to the ground. I lay there for a second before tiredly sitting back up and rubbing my head.

"Flora!" Musa and Aisha rush over to me but I wave them off with a mutter of 'I'm fine'. They retreat just as the last pair appear, with a smiling bloom and a sad or angry duman. Looking around I finally meet gantlos's eyes for a second before he pulls away.

Pulling my self up I walk towards the door. 

"I'm going for a swim down at the beach if anyone wants to join me." I say before teleporting away.


	17. Training win

The next few day go on like that. I have been getting up more faster and more efficiently, but still haven't out smarted organ one up there. And today's the day I'm planning to change that.

It started off as per usual, with the other teams going off to their different places and organ giving me the same instructions. "If you can get up there and beat me we will move on." So that's what I did, getting up there was the easy part, staying up there was the hard part.

Once I'm up I don't waste any time to jump to the middle platform, where I bend down making my own energy ball. Letting him shoot first I jump out of the way and backflip onto the third platform, shooting my ball before he can make a new one.

He ducks just in time. I do the same by moving to the middle platform and making my self a small target, either jumping to the left or to the right. Eventually I got bored of doing that, so the next time when I jump to the middle platform I don't bend down. Instead I stay standing making my self a big target.  
~hey, so I have been meaning to ask you some question.~   
I start to talk in his head while dodging blasts.

~what do you think of bloom?~  
He falters for a second and I get in a shot hitting him in the stomach, them the shoulder before he puts his guard back up.  
~why does that matter?~  
I hear his straggled reply.  
~because I think you like her.~  
He doesn't falter this time instead only makes his shots more powerful, just like I wanted.  
~it doesn't matter wether I like her or not, now focous~  
To bad I am as focused as I can be right now.  
~admit that you have feelings for her and I will stop.~

He goes double time now, forcing me to Me more attention to staying alive them my little rant.  
~never~  
He sneers in my head.  
~you do, you just don't want to admit it~  
I dodge and flip over to another platform.  
~no, I don't~  
That's it, just keep getting all fired up.  
~you do and I know it.~  
I lift up a shield for that to take some blast for the second.  
~what are you so afraid of? Just say that you like her, and I'll leave you alone.~  
My shield brakes as I jump back to the middle platform.

My little trick seems to be doing the jobs as organs blasts seen to be getting stronger and stronger.  
~no!~  
I smile nearly there.  
~yes, you do.~  
I say forcefully. That seems to be his tipping point, because his blast stop and he creates one big powerful blast. I clear my mind and relax my arms. Then opening my eyes I tense my arms and catch the blast, obsorbing it. As quickaly as I had obsorbed it I send it straight back at him before he can recover.

I send him flying to the ground as I swing my legs over the side of the platform and sit down. "Don't worry! I won't tell her!" I yell down as organ gets up. 

"Darn right you won't!" He yells back, but eventually cracks a smile. Mission successful.

"Hay I did it didn't I, because I'm pretty sure I don't remember you saying anything about not being able to do that." I say once I had floated back down, He smiles and ruffles my hair. Over the last few days we had bonded and where now like brother and sister. 

"Yes, you did. I think you might just deserve an award." He smiles and grabs on to me shoulder. When we appear again I see the fruity music bar. 

"What?" I ask confused looking up at him. Except he wasn't there, nor anywhere near me.

~as long as you keep your disguise on, you can go talk to Roxy~  
I smile to my self.  
~thank you~

Musa's POV

"Louder!" Gantlos yells at me. Sighing and sipping sweat of my forehead I clap my hand together again. The training ground that he had consent just happened to be a abandoned wasteland, where it was also very, very hot.

My hands felt like falling off from all of the clap I had been doing. I hear gantlos sigh behind me and walk up next to me. 

"Tomorrow I will be expecting better then that." I wipe my brow again before teleporting back to base. Once there I notice the Weird quiet sound.

"Where, organ and flora?" I ask, braking the silence. 

"Probably off some where snogging." Gantlos sneers before turning away and stalking out. I grunt and walk after him. 

"Don't be so jealous." I say once I have caught up to him. I had found out about his secret love for flora not long ago.

"Easy for you to say. Who know what Duman and bloom are doing." And in return I had told him about my not so secret crush on duman. 

"Yes, well I trust bloom and she would never betray me." He only grunts in reply. We walk in the kitchen to find Anagen and Aisha sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Mind if we join you?" I say sitting down on the other single couch. I notice Aisha and anagen sitting strangely closer the normal people would. I go to ask about this but bloom and duman appear in the room causing a commotion before I can.

"What happened to you two?" Gantlos raises and eyebrow mockingly at their messy hair and bloom's shirt that had been flipped since this morning. From behind they gantlos give me a look to say 'see, what dose it look like happened' I glare at him before turning to the two.

"My I ask why is your shirt on backwards bloom, and why does your hair look like a birds nest?" She goes a deep shade of red and try to flatten her hair down. Duman only smirks. 

"One of the reasons to why we needed a separate trading place was because, it takes a while for a shapeshifter to get it right. Meaning, keep their cloths on them." Bloom glare at him and notices Aisha's raised eyebrow. 

"What?! Nothing happened. I will have you know that I have my eye on someone else. And being the gentle men I am I let her have her privacy." Gantlos still doesn't look convinced. "And how come you haven't come back with messed up cloths and crazy hair before?"

He points out before taking a spot on the couch. 

"Because normally I would have time to get my cloths on properly before coming back. But this time I didn't, because we found something rather amazing and I was hoping flora could tell us what is is." Looking around she notices that neither flora or organ is in the room. 

"Where are they?" Gantlos smirks again. 

"Probably off snogging." I whack him on the arm.


	18. New mission

Flora  
What I wasn't expecting once organ and I got back was all of the little looks from the group. I swear I even saw Gantlos smirk at organ. "Okay, why are you all giving us these weird looks?" I finally ask. 

"Because, where did you two just go today?" Musa says like a detective.

"You normally train in the training room, but when we got back you weren't there, and according to my watch you are very late coming back if you where training." She looks down at her invisible watch. Catching organ eye I am reminded of my promise not to tell anyone about where I went today.

"We just did some extra training." I roll my shoulder like its hurt for effect. 

"For four extra hours?" She does not look convinced. 

"Yes, well flora here has finally managed to complete her first part of training!" He puts and arm over my shoulders for effect and realize that in doing so i'm missing something very important. I reach up and whisper something in his ear. 

"I think I might have left my necklace at the bar." I say feeling around my neck where It normally lays. I had taken it off to show Roxy, then someone had bumped into me and I must have forgotten. He looks angry for a second, before standing up strait. 

"I have to go get something." And with that he disappears. "What was that all about?" Duman questions. They all look at me except Gantlos who doesn't pay me any attention. 

"I um. I took my necklace off to train without it. And ah, I accidentally left it there." I lie. Aisha narrows her eyes at me but doesn't push it. Musa, bloom and Duman don't look as convinced. 

"And what was with the arm around the shoulder thing?" My stomach drops. 

"Nothing. Nothing is with the arm around the shoulder. He is like a brother to me, nothing else." They look reviled and I see Musa elbow Gantlos and whisper something in his ear. He glares at her and she smiles. 

"But how are you still good?" Bloom asked and I get stumped. rubbing my eyes I cover my eyes and let the dark side take over. 

"I haven't." Thankfully they didn't see my eyes flash, and if they did they said nothing about it. Organ appears next to me and drops the necklace into my hands. 

"Here" he says ruffly. "Any way. Zeke, want to speak with you four." He steps aside and make a portal. Quickly I flash back to my room and slip off the bracelet and zip back. They didn't even notice that I was gone.

It was only when we where lined up in front of the stove did I notice the weird shined texture to everything. But when Zeke steps forward demanding our attention I brush it off as just my eyes seeing things. 

"Okay so I have a new mission, for you girls." I shuffle nervously. "This mission will test your strengths, and durability. It's will, strengthen the strongest, and weaken the weakest." I roll my eyes. 

"Just get to the point." He glares at me for interrupting his rant, I just shrug in response. 

"Okay so, you will be sent back into the real world."

~Real world?~  
Musa says in our heads.  
~oh, okay so now we're living in an different universe~  
Is Aishas sarcastic response.

"I need you four to go back to the Winx. And befriend them, again. We need them to come to our side or we need the information they have." The response was automatic. Bloom's anger levels sore through the roof, Musa starts yelling, Aisha yells with her and I just stand there shocked. 

"No! We are never going back there!" Bloom yells, and everything goes silent, turning to her.

"And what are you going to do about it? I can just as easily make you go back, by controlling you. Or you could go back willingly and maybe you will all make it out alive." She yells, sending off a wave of fire knocking everyone to the ground. I just simply put my hands up and obsorbe it.

Zeke gives me something cross from a smile and a smirk, I just glare back and advert my gaze to the flames. The flames only seen to lick the walls, they don't actually touch them.  
~remember your promise~  
I hear him echo inside my head. I can tell that Aisha heard the exact same thing because when she looks back at me I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Fine, we'll go. But on one condition." I step forwards and take charge. 

"I knew you would come through." Zeke grins at me. 

"We will go as long as you promise that after we have done this mission we will have a choice weather we want to stay here with the wizards or go back to living a normal life not remembering anything that happened here." His grin wavers looking at my steely stare. Narrowing his eyes at me he says his words slowly.

"I accept your proposal. After I have the information that I need or the rest of the Winx joining my side I will let the four of you to choose weather you want to stay here and continue doing my bidding and stay with the wizards, or leave and have your memories wiped from your experience from the last few months." Knowing that this was all that I was going to get. I hold his gaze and nod. 

"We agree on these terms." A hand grabs my arm softly and when I look back I can see Gantlos's calming eyes. 

"Great! You have four days until you leave." Zeke calls out in the background but I am only focused on Gantlos mouthing how it's time to leave now and I allow him to pull me back through the portal. Being the last through the portal I am faced with everyone's glares and weird looks. 

"How could you!" Was bloom's only response. She had seemed to be universally nominated to do all of the yelling.


	19. Flora and Gantlos?

After bloom had yelled at me about how, I was being irresponsible and stupid by making a 'deal with the devil' as she called it. I had just stood there taking all of the yelling and hurtful glares, not letting any emotion show. It wasn't until bloom had tired out had she stopped and everyone had gone to bed.

Instead of going back to our room, where I had the feeling that I was the fifth wheel right now, I had come back out here to the rocks over looking the oceans to think.

All though I didn't get to do much thinking, before someone came up behind me. At first I was about to attack him, but once I see the floppy hat and crooked grip I relax. This time I watch him as he sits down next to me, this time he Doesn't look at me.

"So I heard that you completed your first level of training." I smile and shrug like it was no big deal. 

"Yeah well, it wasn't all that easy. I just had to push the right buttons." He smiles at me and my stomach erupts in butterflies.

"I'm surprised that it only took you this long. Especially agents organ." I smile as he looks back out at the sea. I can tell that he know that I'm watching him, so just to get his attention I reach up and take his hat off and put it on my head. 

"Wha? Hay!" He doesn't make much of an effort to get the hat back. As I playfully swat his hands away. Suddenly his face takes on one of worried and concern. 

"Where's your bracelet?" Surprised that he noticed I look down at my empty wrist. 

"It's in my room. I had to take it off whenever we go see Zeke, and with the rest of the girl angry at me." I trail off. Hurriedly I continue, from seeing his face turn more worried and angered. "But that fine, I can just summon it to me. No biggie, I will be fine for a while." Closing my knuckles I feel the magic flowing under my fingers. When I once again open my hands my bracelet is lying on my palm. Slipping it back on I see him relax. 

"So how have you and Musa been doing at training." I try change the subset but Gantlos doesn't let it drop so fast. 

"They had no right to get angry at you." I advert my gaze to the moon.

"Yeah, well" I shrug. 

"If you didn't make that decision them Zeke would have either made your four or killed you." I cringe at the Thought. "And you found a way to free them from being here." He says with a hint of sadness, and something else.

"I don't know if they will actually leave. That's their decision" when I look back at Gantlos I see fear in his eyes, but before I could register more he brakes my gaze. 

"Will you go?" His soft voice makes my heart flutter and my breath catch in my throat.

"Maybe, I don't know yet. I suppose we will just have to wait until the end, to find out." He relaxes a bit. 

"You must be tired. You should go and get some sleep." Rubbing my eyes I find that I am quite tired. 

"Yeah, but I don't really want to go back to the rest of the girls when their like this." I look down at my fiddling fingers.

"I suppose you could come and sleep in my room, I have a couch that you could bunk on." I smile gratefully. 

"That would be nice, just as long as you don't mind." He smiles back and grabs my hand. 

"Of course not." And with that he teleports us to what seems to be his room. My first impression of his room was to mutter 'wow'. He seemed to have a massive room, with a to and heaps of video games, gaming consoles and DVDs laying around it. He smiles at my shocked expression and takes his hat back.

"You can sleep on the couch, there are pillow and blackest in that chest. I suppose you can just summon some cloths. I will be in the shower if you need anything."

I nod, breaking out of my trance and Gantlos walks towards what I'm guessing is his bathroom. Following what he had said I walk over to a old wooden chest and pull out a grey fluffy blanket and a black pillow. Throwing the on to the couch next to me I sit down and try summoning some sleeping clothes.

Quickly, making sure that gantlos wouldn't come out I change out of my smelly cloths and into some pyjamas. Throwing away my old cloths I teleport them to my room to deal with later. Once that's done and my bed is made I need down and inspect the gaming consoles.

"Pretty neat isn't it?" Gantlos's voice scares me as he appear leaning agent the couch, shirtless. I flush red and look back at the gaming consoles. 

"Where did you even get all of this?" He smiles, pushes off the couch and kneels down next to me. I try not to blush to much as a sweet sent of green apples wafts into my nose. Look up at him I notice something's the I obviously hadn't noticed before. His face looks younger and more pale with less creases, he actually looked like a hot teenager, with his hair pulled back into a bun.

"Ah, yeah. The good magic seems to have done my looks some success." He says after noticing me watching. "I use magic to hide it, but that's tiering." I reach up and trace a finger over his soft skin. He flinches at my cold touch.

"Because all of our dark magic made us look old and mean, when you look away some of that I suppose we started to go back to what we looked like before all of this dark magic." Pulling my hand away I look at him in wonder. 

"With out the dark magic you now look like a really hot celebrity." We both blush as what I had just said sinks in. 

"Thanks, maybe I should stop hiding with my magic them." He nearly stutters. 

"Yeah." I say meekly but convincingly. 

"Anyway do you want to play some video games?" He changes the subset, and because of that I am grateful. He pick up a disk and I smile.

"Yeah. I bet that I could beat your ass in this game." He grins, all awkwardness from before gone.

"Your on."

So we sat down on the couch and ended up playing video games for most of the night before we both fell asleep on the massive couch. Him at one end and me at the other.


	20. New looks

When Gantlos and I rock up at the training room together the next morning we get a lot of smiles and grins. Although Gantlos got three shocked stares at his new look.

"And where where you last night flora?" Musa raises her eyebrows playfully. 

"Yeah, hope you had fun spending the night with him." Aisha smirks and I glare back at her. 

"Nothing happened. I just didn't feel like going back to our room because of the yelling so Gantlos let me stay in his room. On a total different bed. On the other side of the room." Even though that was a lie, we both fell asleep on the couch playing video games. I say sitting down the smiles and giggles. Looking over I see bloom not looking at me and ignoring me completely. 

"Okay, so now that you are all here." Organ step forwards and claps his hands. "Today, you will be attempting to do what flora has been training to do for the past three day." I smile. "Her and Anagen will give you a demonstration, of what you are to do, later but for now I just want you to try on your own."

They had a few turns each, none of them making it to the top, before organ decides that its time for me to do a demonstration. I start at my run up point readying my self. Because of the training it doesn't take me more then ten seconds to get to the top.

Once I have landed on the closet platform I go for the same technique that I used on organ. So after a bit of playing around I start the tormenting.  
~so you and Aisha hay~  
His reaction is not what I expected. He just smiles and Doesn't even falter.  
~are you two a thing yet or what?~  
He grins at me.  
~depends why your asking.~  
Okay, so that wasn't the response I was wanting.

I flip to the middle platform and stand my ground absorbing all of his shots.  
~what do you mean it depends! I just want to know if you like her~  
I stand my ground as the shots become faster and harder.  
~your asking me if I like my girlfriend?~

This time it is me who falters and he gets a shot in sending me flying back off the platform and to the ground, but not before I shoot my own show sending him also to the ground. My landing wasn't as hard as normal, because someone seemed to have but a mattress under me.

Pushing that aside I sit up, rubbing my head and grin at Aisha. She gives me a confused look, I glare back at Anagen and realization clicks in her eyes. 

"Why are you grinning like you won the lottery?" Gantlos asked me, making my grin widen. 

"Are you going to tell them or should I?" I ask aloud. Aisha sighs in defeat and walks over next to Anagen. 

"We will." He face is determined. 

"We?" Duman questions, a eyebrow raised and a playful grin. 

"Yes, my boyfriend and I are we." There is silence for a second before bloom and Musa scream in delight rushing over to her and hugging her.

"You aren't mad? I'm dating one of the wizards that have tried to kill us." They all wince at that.

"No! I have been shipping you two together since we got here!" They gush excitedly. organ moves forwards smiling. 

"I am happy for you two but it is time to get back to training.

So the rest of the training session went on with the wizards teaching us to use our magic. Pretty boring if you ask me. Once we had finished it was dark outside, and we where tired and sore. Tramping back to to our room I cautiously step inside.

"Oh come on! Unless you actually want to go and spend another night with your boyfriend, I suggest that you stop lingering in the doorway and come sit down with us." Musa happily yells at me. Mentally sighing I move in and sit down with them on the rug, masking sure not to disturb bloom. Aisha and Musa share a look and they both stand up at the same time. 

"We are just going to go and get something to eat." Aisha says. 

"You two should take this time to talk through whatever tension is happening here." And with that they disappear. I sigh and open my mouth to apologize, but she beats me to it. 

"Look flora, I'm sorry for yelling and going off at you before, it's just that I'm so used to taking control and being the leader, that when you stood up and made the decision, and when you seemed to be getting everything before me and how you where meaning a whole load of decisions. Well I was kinda mad, and I am so so sorry about that."

I am a taken back by her confession and start sputtering. "Ah, yeah okay. That's fine, I do suppose that being here has put a lot on you to take control and lead us, and I have kinda been taking that away from you. And it doesn't help that I am spending all this time with organ, stealing him away from you." She laughs and playfully punches my shoulder. 

"And we're back. How did it go?" Aisha and Musa ask appearing in the floor with packets of chips and lollies. 

"Fine." Bloom laughs and grabs a packet off them. I grab packet of snakes from under Musa's nose.

"Hey. Where did you get that bracelet from?" I freeze. 

"Um, the old lady from the shop gave it to me.I wear it just because it looks really nice." Bloom looks at the bracelet. 

"Your, right it is really pretty." Catching Aisha's look she smiles at me. 

"So... what's up with you and Gantlos?"

-next morning-

When we teleported into the training room I expected to see the wizards already there. And Aisha seeing this as a chance to do some extra training started up the same course from yesterday, appointing me to be the attacker. So when the wizards did appear the where greeted by a sight of three fairy's on the ground rubbing bones, head, and butts. 

"Wow, what happened here?" Was Duman first reaction, his second reaction was to walk over and help Musa up off the ground. Anagen doing the same with Aisha. Bloom who was already standing walks over next to me as I land. 

"We where just doing some extra training." Organ raises an eyebrow. 

"And how did that said trading end with three fairy's on the ground?" Bloom winces and rubs her elbow.

"Flora's definition of easy, isn't all that easy." Organ cracks a smile and walks over to the centre of the room. 

"Today you girls will be sparing." Aisha does a yes of excitement and pumps her fist in the air. From the corner of my eyes I see bloom not paying attention. Watching her I follow her line of sight and find her starring at Gantlos, who had decided to get rid of his mask and keep on looking like a hot teenage celebrity. I look away pretending that bloom starting at Gantlos doesn't effect me at all. 

"You girls will spar with one of us first, we will let you choose." Watching I see bloom walk over to Gantlos, watching her lips move I see Gantlos nod his head. When he looks up and catches my eye I turn and walk angrily over to organ. 

"A little jealous are we?" I glare at him, but also see the hurt in his eyes. 

"Speak about yourself. Let's go I want to fight already." He chuckles. 

"Not here sis. We don't want to destroy the trading room." Sis is a kind of joke we have, Roxy thought that we where both siblings so we just went with it calling each other brother and sister for the time and i kind of stuck. Over his shoulder I see Aisha and Anagen disappear, and Musa and Duman. 

"Don't worry, we will be seeing them there." I nod as he puts a hand on my shoulder. The familiar dropping sensation comes and we appear on a grass field. The rest stand not to far away. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. 

"You bet." I slide my jumper off and put it in a pile not to far away. Slipping off my necklace I put it into my shorts pocket and tie up my hair. Time to loose control a bit.

Walking back over I transform silently and face organ smiling "let's do this."


	21. Jealousy

It didn't take long for organ to realise that I had taken my necklace off.  
~are you mad!? You can't control the darkness if your not wearing your necklace.~  
Was his reaction making me smile.  
~don't worry. My bracelet is the same as my necklace, it can hold the darkness but it also allows me to loose control a bit~

~since when did you get that bracelet. You know what? We will discuss this later, now it's time to focous~  
I shut down the link and put all of my focus into the fight.

It was kinda like a dance, with both of us shooting and absorbing shots. Time to let go a little. I fly a little higher and use a combination of dark and life magic. Organ flys out of the way, the blast only hitting his arm when he tries to absorb it. He flys up and meets me higher.

The others are all below us. Looking down I can see bloom getting a little to close to gantlos. Gritting my teeth I fly higher and meet organ just below the clouds. I can see the anger in his eyes, but there is also hurt. i know he saw what I saw, bloom getting up close and personally with gantlos.

I fire a round of combined shots, putting all of my anger into them. Organ dodged most and absorbed two, foreign them back at me combining in some of his own dark magic. I dodge one and absorbe the other. Because I had absorbed a magic ball that was a combination of really strong magics I could feel the energy of it running through my veins.

I feel it tug at my locked away dark magic. Looking down for a split second I see bloom's lips hovering dangerously close to gantlos's cheek as she whispers in his ear. Hurt and angry I feel the locked dark magic escape, and burst out.

I must have blacked out for a second because when I open my eyes again I and free falling through the air, hurdling to the ground. Just before I start panicking two strong arms grabs me under my knees and under my arms, and I am no longer falling.

As soon as organ has landed I scramble away landing on my knees, and with Shakey hands I pull out my necklace and attempt to clip it around my neck. My shaking hands make it impossible to clip it, so two cold hands take the clip off my and do it them self.

Looking up I give organ a thankful look. "I will take flora back you guys stay here and continue." He says over his shoulder before putting one of my arms over his neck and puts his hand on my waist. We disappear and appear again in the kitchen. He sits me down on the couch and summons a bottle of water. 

"What happened?" I ask. He sighs. 

"I don't know, you will have to tell me that. All I know was that you got really angry and let off a super powerful wave of dark magic. It lit up the sky purple, then you where falling detransformed." I sip the water. 

"I saw bloom getting closer to Gantlos." He doesn't raise an eyebrow but I can tell that he wants to. 

"So?" I grit my teeth. 

"She was whispering in his ear, her lips dangerously close to his cheek. Her body nearly pressed up agents his i know that i have no right to be angry but i was." Organ clenches his fists. "So I got angry, and with all of the magic that I had just absorbed combined with my magic and the dark magic that I had locked away that had managed to escape. I suppose I just exploded." I put the water down and unclench organs fist.

He gently grabs my hand and inspect the bracelet. 

"Where did you get this from?" I sigh. And begin explain how I need this bracelet to stay alive.

Musa's POV

I see Aisha glare at bloom. She just gives her a confused look and shrugs, then whispers something to gantlos. I clench my fist. Watching anagen pull Aisha back I go to step forward. "Don't." Duman ruff but demanding voice come from behind me.

"Why not?" I turn and ask. 

"Because you will just make it worse. I don't know why bloom's doing this but for now just leave it." I nod looking over my shoulder seeing bloom pulling Gantlos's hand. We where all surprised by Gantlos's new look and enchanted by it, but I don't know that bloom would become like this.

Suddenly an idea pops into my head and I inspect Duman face. "What?" He says nervously. 

"Hum, I was just wondering if since Gantlos has a new look because of the magic if you also have one." He looks surprised at my question but laughs anyway.

"I do, but" he stops short. 

"But what? I want to see it." I smile getting closer to him trying to see through the magic. He laughs and pushes me back, not realizing how close I had gotten I start to blush. 

"Maybe another time princess." I pout but he doesn't seem to change his mind.

"Ah, back to soaring I suppose?"

Flora's POV

I walk into the fruity music bar and take a seat at the counter. Organ had suggested that I come here with my disguise on and talk it out with another friend.

As I sit down at the bar Roxy glides up to me. "Oh hey Jessica." Jessica was the cover up name that I had chosen for myself. 

"Hey Roxy. What you doing?" She pulls up a seat and sits facing me. 

"Nothing much, this place hasn't been really busy today, what about you?" I smile. 

"I need some advice, and I was hoping that you could help." He smiles even brighter. 

"I would be delighted to help." I sighs a breath of relief. "So what seems to be the problem."

"Well, you see there's this guy." She oos 

"guy trouble, their the worst." I nod agreeing. 

"Well this guy has been one of my good friends for a while now, and just recently he has gotten a new look that makes him look like a hot celebrity." She nods following the story. "And well since then my best friend has been getting very close and personal with him." She continues it for me. 

"And your getting a bit jealous and want to know what you should do." I nod deciding to just go with that. She smiles. 

"Well the best thing to do when your in that situation is to just confront that friend." I cringe. And seeing that she continues. "Or if you don't want to do that you can talk to the guy. And get his side of the story and what he thinks." I nod because that isn't actually a bad idea. 

"I have kind of the same situation with my friends. You see some of them are missing and that has put quite a big toll on them and their partners." I smile realizing that she is talking about Tecna and Stella. "And well one of the missing girls suddenly appeared and well her and her boyfriend got in a fight and they broke up. She then disappeared again. And we'll since then her boyfriend, Helia, has been hitting on one of the girls who's already dateline his best friend."

Well this is news.

-time skip-

~time to go.~  
Organ says in my head. looking down at my hand i pretend to look at a phone.  
"Well I had better get going now my friend will be waiting for me." I turn around cutting off our conversation. Turning around I bump into a girl and we both nearly go sprawling. But two muscular arm catch me.

"hey, are you okay?" I would recognize that voice and those sparkly shoes anywhere. So when I look up and see the face of Stella my heart starts pumping. 

"Ah, yeah fine. Just leaving." I turn to leave, but Tecna swords stop me. 

"Flora?" My blood runs cold.

"Pardon?" I stop my voice from wobbling at the last moment. 

"Sorry, you just look like someone I know." I don't relax. 

"Our four friends have disappeared theses four boys girls." She sounds sad. 

"Yeah, my worthless girl friend has been kidnapped and she's to weak and powerless to escape." Helia and mocks, making me tense. sky says it again but with more venom.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I should be going now." I pretend to ignore what Helia had said, knowing that I'm the only one that had hear it. I make it halfway to the door before someone calls out after me.

"Hey! Hang on a second!" I catch my breath and turn around. Tecna and Stella rush up to me.

"have you by any chance seen these four girls? Their the same that we where talking about before?" I let out a breath of relief. 

"No sorry. I haven't seem anyone looking like that." Their faces fall and Stella looks at me hardly.

"You know, you kinda look a lot like one of them. You have them same brown eyes, the same hair, same height, same build." I catch my breath and my heart starts to pump. 

"Stella! Tecna! Come on." She is cut off by Timmy waving them back. But still I don't let out a breath of air until I'm out of the door. When I meet organ down a alleyway he instantly knows that something's up. 

"I tried to tell you." I walk right up to him. He gives me a look. 

"You heard what sky said about bloom, even tho I'm mad at her right now that was just mean."

I know that he heard, that was part of the deal. I can go as long has he can hear and see what I'm doing at all times. "Well it wasn't very nice. Do you have everything?" I nod and he grabs my arm taking me back to the base


	22. Last day together

The next morning I had gotten up really early to do some more training. So I snuck out of our dorm and walked down to the training room. Getting there tho and walking into that room I changed my mind and instead headed to the beach.

So that's how a couple hours later the rest of the team found me, drenched in sweat and beating the crap out of a training dummie. 

"Whoa there, someone's moody." Duman chuckles and I glare at him. 

"No, someone just has a lot of anger to burn." Slipping my hand the dummie disappears. Everyone was wearing very casual clothes, the boys where wearing singlets and shorts for a change. And everyone looked very colorful compared to the usual black and grey. My eyes hover on Gantlos, he has a grey singlet on with a slogan in the corner and white shorts. And damn he looked like a angle, hid blond hair had been cut so that it was short and shaggy, and the new hot teenage celebrity look only complimented it.

"Well today, since its the last day until your mission." That earns some groans. "We are just going to do some light training them maybe we all could go out and do something." Everyone agrees to that. "Okay so we are going to need to pair up for this training exercise."

I watch as bloom throws herself at Gantlos, except this time he doesn't look at me and instead laughs at something bloom said. 

"It hurts doesn't it." Organ puts a hand on my shoulder. Causing me to turn and face him.

"You can't keep something that was never yours." Smiling organ addresses the group again. 

"Okay so this task is fairly easy. It's a race, the first fairy to get through to the other side of the obstical and to their partners wizard wins. No powers but you partner can assist you as per told." As he says that a obstical course of dark magic and morph appears.

"Good luck and may the best pair win." Smiling we appear lined up at the start line. Looking over I see Aisha smiling at me. Your on, she mouths. Grinning I ready myself and face the course. 

"Go!" Anagen yells and I sprint to the first task, a skinny plank over a pool of mud.

Witch would has been easy and simple if the plank didn't move and wobble nearly causing me to fall off. Getting to the end of that i jump grabbing on the the bars of the monkey bars. Almost all of the course was over a gigantic pool of mud and if you made any mistakes you would go for a muddy dip.

Musa yells in surprise as her hand misses the bar snd she falls landing with a splat in the mud. Laughing i swing off the bars onto a balancing stump. Looking ahead there is a pole spinning around that is going to make me jump.

About half way through bloom is the second one to go down, falling off the ropes and submerging in the mud, i would have fallen off from laughing if organ didn't use a spell to steady me, pulling my head back into the game.

Aisha is not that far ahead, we are both about three tasks from the end, sprinting i jump from platform to platform i land on the last one when a ball of mud hits the side of my head. Gasping i spin around and see a laughing aisha. Smirking i tp her   
~oh is that how you want to play?~

Reaching down i grab a handful of mud and throw. It hits her on the arm splattering everywhere. Then smiling i wipe the mud off the side of my face and run forwards also on guard if Aisha throw again.

Ducking under a log i forget to watch her and receive a mud ball to the leg. Popping back up again i run down the side of another log collecting mud and once at the end i turn and throw hitting her chest and mouth. Smirking at her dumbfounded face i i laugh running to the last obstical.

Making it to the end of that there is a jump over a shallow pit of mud. 

"Oh no you don't!" Aisha jumps and we lash in the it both going down into the mud. Rolling and tumbling we, fool towards the end. Pulling apart I burst out laughing and she follows.

What a weird sight we are. Two teenage girls covered in splatters of mud sitting in the mud laughing.after a fee moments of laughing we both share the same look and gin. Simultaneously we both pull our self off he ground and sprint to the end.

Crossing at the

same time we stop and start laughing again. 

"Congratulations girls, you made it to the end and not compleatly covered in mud." Organ and Anagen walk forward but keep their distance. Grinning Aisha and i share a look before pouncing on them both.

"Ah Flora!" Organ yells as I hug him getting him all muddy. Laughing i pull back and are eye contact with Gantlos standing behind organ. Baking away once a certain red haired girl bounces in front of him, demanding his attention.

"I have a idea" Musa walks over next to Duman. "Why don't we all go for a swim?" Pointing towards the beach she smiles. 

"That's a great idea!" Aisha says happily. 

"Okay then everyone meet back here, looks like we are having a day at the beach" They all teleport away until its just me and organ. 

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Smirking i walk down to the beach, with organ following behind.

"I already have my bathers on, so i suppose the Question is. Are you?" Pulling off my shirt i show my bather that i had put on this morning just in case i had decided to go for a swim.

"Your not the only one that comes prepared." Organ takes off his shirt and walks over to the rocks motioning for me to follow. So I do we climb up the rocks to a fairly flash track to a ledge overlooking the water. 

"Hey organ." I say once i have regained my footing. 

"Yeah?" He calls over his shoulder. 

"Can i see you non evil look?" He stops and looks back allowing me to catch up.

"Why?" He asked curiously as he grabs my hand and pulls my up the tall rock, that I could have made it up myself. 

"Because, maybe if bloom saw your good side maybe she would have a change of heart." He are quiet until we have reached the ledge.

"I don't want her to like me based on the way i look." Peering down the drop i smile at the height.

"Yeah but if we don't do something soon we wont have any chance to." He stands next to me looking downwards. 

"Did you know that Duman asking out Musa?" He changes the subject and i let him for the second. 

"Really? When." Smiling i feel happy for her. 

"He should be asking her right now." Looking back down at the beach i see Aisha and Anagen having fun and laughing.

"Well at least those relationships worked out." Smiling sadly i watch as Musa and Duman appear, with Musa holding Duman hand. 

"Do you really think we can get them back?" Organ follows my gaze and Aisha squeals excitedly and hugs Musa.

"There's only one way to fine out. At least we could say we tried." Bloom appears and gantlos follows only a few seconds later. 

"I supposes its worth a try." When i look back organ has taken down his appearance spells and he looks like a teenager.


	23. last day part 2

Oran has short red hair, shaved at the sides and long in the middle. He dosent look as much as a model as gantlos does but he dosent story far, with the perfect cheek bones and teenagers youthful looks. "Do you think it'll do?" He says self conscious.

"It'll do just nicely." I smile and turn back to the group now splashing around in the water. 

"Hey flora!" Musa yells and waves up at us having just spotted the two figures atop the cliff.

~Don't tell me your going to jump~  
She T.P's so that we can all hear, the boys and the girls.

Grinning i turn back and look over at organ before walking to the edge.  
~your mad~  
Bloom notes. Good thing about that, or i would have died a long time ago. Organ steps forward making sure to be out of my way. I face the drop backwards and grinning at him and mock solute. 

"See you down there."

I say before back flipping off the four stories drop. Hitting the water is like being dropped into a sea of ice. Swimming back to the surface face i grin up as organ follow bommying down just beside me. Squeezing i cover my eyes as a wave of water crashes down on me. He pops back up and I hear a couple of gasps from behind me and I gin. 

"Nice look organ." Aisha is the first to compliment. 

"I see flora managed to finally get you to show your real face." Duman comments. Glancing over I see bloom staring at organ in awe. Then looking back at Gantlos then back at organ as if she can't decide. Smiling I leave her to her confusion and swim closer to shore. 

"Hey Aisha, wanna go?" I nod up to the cliff and she jumps at the chance. 

"Oh you bet." She swims closer to me. 

"Anyone else?" They all look uncomfortable. 

"Sure, we'll go." Musa and Duman join us. 

"Looks like fun." Gantlos swims over and stays next to me surprising me. 

"Count me in." Anagen joins our group and now all that's left is bloom who is cautiously looking up at the cliff.

"Come on bloom, it's fun." I edge her on. Still not convinced I elbow organ for him to try. 

"Yeah, it's really lots of fun. Don't worry we will all be here right next to you." She sighs and swims over. 

"I suppose." Smiling happily we all swim back to the shore and up to the cliff.

"I'm first!" Aisha runs up to the edge and looks down excitedly. 

"Not if I can help that." Running up I jump off the edge and dive into the ocean going down quite deep, another splash above me and Aisha is next to me grinning. Looking around I hold my breath and scan the sea rocks.

-look over there-   
Looking back Aisha points to a cave in the sides of the rock.  
-let's go explore-  
A bubble forms over my mouth allowing me to breath another around Aishas mouth.

Looking up two more forms fall down to the ocean and land in the water next to us. Anagen closest to Aisha and Gantlos closest to me. 

"Look." I say pointing to the cave hidden in the rocks. Other bubbles appear around their mouths as we all swim over to the gape.

Aisha is the first to get there and pulls herself inside, I follow and appear in round bowl like area and looking up there is a opening where the water stops. Gantlos pops up next to me and we lock eyes for a second before kicking out way up to the serface.

Breaking eye contact I swim to the surface, splashing up next to Aisha. 

"Look" she points behind me and starts swimming over. Behind me is a cave with weird symbols on its walls.

"What do you think this place is?" I question aloud as we both swim over to the edge. Neither of us go to move out of the water instead we just stay bobbing in the water.

"Um, I think we should go." Anagen suggests immediately.

"Why?" Aisha puts a hand on the leave as if to pull herself up.

"There's a lot of dark magic here and we don't want it to effect you girls." Gantlos worriedly advises. Slowly she pulls her hands back and nods her head.

"I agree, this place is really creepy." And with that the boys sigh thankfully and bob back under the water back to the entrance.

"Well have to come back here again later." I say as soon as they have gone down.

"Yeah, defiantly." And with a glance over our shoulders we both dive back under the water and back out to the ocean. Surfacing again the first thing I see is bloom and organ talking. Teasingly I wriggle my eyebrows at him and he goes slightly red.

"I'm going to jump again."

"Really? I think once is enough for me." Bloom jokes. We all laugh and I let myself enjoy this new family, because tomorrow this will all be destroyed.

The next morning we slept in. Nobody came to wake us, yelling about training, there was no rush. We took our time getting out of bed and ready for the day. Cherishing the place. Eventually we made our way to the training room, all worried about what's to come.

"Look flora, I just wanted to say sorry." Bloom starts walking next to me.

"Sorry for what?"

"Well these last few days I have been really mean and I have been spending to much time with gantlos. And I just wanted you to know that I'm not all that into him and I was just trying to make organ jealous and I'm really sorry." Smiling I chuckle at the rambling girl before me.

"I suppose I can forgive you. But please tell me more about the trying to make organ jealous part." She goes crimson and we both laugh. 

"Don't worry I'm just joking." Entering the training room I instantly spot Gantlos and we lock eyes. Watching the other girls I see Musa don Aisha go to their boyfriends. Bloom nods once at me before going over to organ. Smiling I turn back to Gantlos and stride over, joining him next to the balancing beams.

"Hello Flora, your looking very nice today." Blushing at the compliment I jump up onto the beam and sit, my legs dangling down.

"Why thank you kind man, you aren't looking to bad yourself." He mockingly tips his hat at me, a big grin on his face. 

"Are you ready for the mission?" Meeting his eyes I see sadness somewhere inside them.

"No, not at all. But we don't really have a choice." 

"Talking about a mission, I expect that you girls are ready?" Zeke voice drifts through from behind us. Looking up alarmed I see him appear in front of us, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom takes lead.

"Why I am just here to send you my good wishes. This is a very important time for me as you can understand." Everywhere he steps the ground darkens beneath him.

"We where just leaving." Organ steps forwards, he no longer is himself but the mask is back up covering his true identity.

"Good, now I can only stay here for a second before I have urgent business to deal With." His form flickers and I realize that he isn't actually here in person. "So good luck and I have full trust in that you will get what I need." Flickering he disappears and we fall silent.

"So this is really happening." Aisha and Anagen walk hand in hand together.

"Yes, and I suppose that it's time for us to put on the act." Duman and Musa stand closer then friends.

"So the plan is that we'll attack and use you four as leverage, Having you tied up. Eventually they will free you and you will join their side and the rest is up to yous." Organ looks fondly at bloom when he says this. Gantlos offers me his hand and I take it, slipping off the beam and landing on my two feet.

"Well, let's just get this over and done with."


	24. Together again

We had each taken our time to teleport to the attack spot, savouring the time we had left.  
"Ouch! Not so tight." Bloom squeaks as organ makes magical ropes that stay firmly on.

"Sorry." With a flick of his wrist they loosen just a bit and she wriggles.

"Are you sure that the ropes aren't to much?" I try move my arms into a more comfortable position.

"Yes, and you shouldn't need to be in them for long just as long as we all go according to the plan." Anagen limply slings a arm around Aisha's as she squirms and wriggles.

"Good because I really don't like being tied up like this." Musa is the last to be tied up and when she is she gives Duman the death glare until he loosens it until she smiles smugly. Gantlos pulls on the magic ropes making sure himself that it isn't to tight.

"I'm fine Gantlos." He pulls back satisfied.

"Just making sure." We are hidden at the old gas warehouse.

"And if they got the warning then the other girls should be here any minute." There is a clatter of barrels as loud voices out side and we all nod at each other. Anagen pecks Aisha on the cheek and Duman pulls Musa closer to him kissing her head. With a lasting look the four boys pull away and put on a mean face before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. We all look at each other. The ground rumbles and we fall on each other. Groaning we pull apart and wriggle into a sitting position. 

"If we pull this off then hopefully we can go back to them. Stella crashes down out side of the warehouse and instantly she looks at us. Then away she nods at someone before flying back to the fight. The specialists sneek in and over to us.

"Girls are you okay?" Sky walks over to bloom and pulls her up. 

"Fine but these ropes are relay annoying." There is a hint of annoyance in her voice, but the boys don't seem to notice. Helia walk over to me and slashes the ropes, freeing me. I just mumble a quick thanks before nodding to bloom, going along with the simple plan we had formed before I T.P the boys and the fighting outside stops.

"Bloom." Stella rushes in and jumps at her. Tecna follows a little more sensibility and hugs me first.

"Good to have you back."

"Good to be back." The words don't go to heart because I don't truly mean them.

 

Once we got back everything was a flurry and making sure that we where all okay and not hurt then what felt like years later we where sent to bed for a good night sleep. They left us in our room before It wasn't until a couple of hours later after they had given a a rough health check and made sure that we weren't hurt, that the four of us where alone again. None of where really smiling, bloom had the guiltiest look on her face and Musa wouldn't even look at riven.

"Tell me again what it is exactly that we have to do?" Aisha sits cross legged on my bed flipping through a magazine. The rest had to leave to look after a villain tearing up the town and they didn't want to put us in a anymore danger. We didn't argue.

"Zeke just said that we had to gather information on Alfea, and anything else that could help him get into the school."

"And if we don't?" We fall into an uncomfortable silence.

"If we don't someone dies." Fiddling with my necklace i pull my mind away from the pictures in my head.

"How long do you think we can drag this out for." Bloom scrunches a pillow and leans back against the wall. Turning a small black box with neon green lines around in her hands.

"Not long." The small box emits off a aura of black magic that helps calm our magic.

"Why didn't he just ask what we knew? I mean if their going to know something then we would also know it." Musa fiddles with the wires connected to her phone.

"He probably just just wanted to hurt us in a way that he physically couldn't." Aisha's hand wanders to her necklace but drops it and stands up. 

"The rest will be back soon, we had better go do something." Mumbling in agreement we follow her out of the door and down to the lounge. Holding my hand up the remote goes flying into it just before Aisha grabs it. Turning on me her eyes glow red for a second before dimming. 

We all just laugh, if that had happened before the kidnapping we would all be terrified at the glowing eyes and the power running behind them. But now? Now it was just a normal occurrence. 

"don't let the others see you do that or this whole mission is going to go right down the drain." shaking my head I flop down onto the couch next to her. 

"so how has the mission been going?" exclaiming in surprise she jumps before spinning on organ and the wizards. 

"what are you doing here?" smiling she relaxes. Aisha jumps up and runs over to Anagen, jumping into his arms. 

"We wanted to see how you where doing." Gantlos strolls over to me and leans agents the couch.

"it's only been a day and a half"

"how have you been going?" nudging me his hat falls forwards a little on his head. Chuckling I push it back up. 

"we've been good." 

"no mishaps or anything? you haven't lost control at all?" Musa stays next to Duman, him holding her close. 

"no, we have only been here about a day. stop stressing."

"the longer your here the more chance of you loosing control." pointing out a fact that we where all trying to avoid Anagen pulls Aisha closer. 

"you don't know that, I know that I for one have an excellent hold on my dark powers." Musa bluffs a little. self consciously I fiddle with my bracelet, knowing that I have the complete opposite handle on my powers. Seeing my fiddling Gantlos puts a hand on mine and places it back down on the couch. 

"don't listen to him, he just misses seeing his girlfriend ever day" smiling evilly Gantlos look at both Anagen and Duman. his eyes even flicker to organ for a second before landing on me. bloom snorts a little at something I can't quite place and puts the black box down onto the couch arm. 

"you shouldn't be here. the rest will be back soon." bloom tries to stay responsible but the smile on her face as she looks at Organ just gives her away. A loud band echoes as the front door swings open and instantly the boys teleport away in a puff of smoke. Blooms smile falls a little and Musa pouts.

"Where back!" Stella strolls into the room grinning. Jumping bloom pounces on the box and grips it behind her back.

"Whoa, there's a lot of magic in this room." Tecna remarks upon entering.

"Yeah we where just giving our powers a go from not having them for a while." Awkwardly laughing i move beside bloom to help hide the box.

"Your hiding something behind your back" Timmy accuses. Next to me I feel bloom tense up.

"No. Why do you say that?" Musa steps forwards. 

"Because your hiding both your hands behind your back." Riven moves a step closer to Musa and she leans away.

"No I'm just standing like this" bringing her hands out she holds them up to show that nothings in them. Flickering my eyes behind her I see the box floating in a ball of black magic. Gulping I pray that they don't see that, the box by itself we could make up an excuse for, but the black magic?

The lights overhead flicker and the machines around us buzz with life. Fisting my hands I tense up for a moment hoping that it would stop. It doesn't and the lights overhead grow brighter. Snapping I use the distraction to grab the box and slip it into my jumper pocket, just as the lights burst and everything goes dark.

"What was that?" Sky's hand wanders to his bet where the hilt of his sword can be seen.

"It was Probably just a power surge." Aisha lies. Stella shrugs and chucks her bags on the couch.

"What ever it was its stopped now. Do any of you know how to change a light?" We all laugh at the confused,looks on the boys faces.

"I'll be back in a minute." Slipping away i speed walk up to my room and sneaking in I slip the box under my pillow and slip back out again. Moving to the bathroom I walk back down from that direction, to make it seem like I was in there.  
Appearing back down the stairs I nod to bloom and she relaxes a little.

"Hang on! I got this." Timmy yells from the roof where he's trying to fix the lights. Tecna cries out just a second to late as he falls landing on the other guys. Laughing I can't help but feel out of place in this room with the savers of the universe.


	25. Beast attack

We where happy for a week, laughing, playing, being ourselves. We savoured the moment, knowing that it wouldn't last forever, and it didn't. Exactly a week later Zeke decided to check up on us personally.

We where all down at the park, enjoying a nice day off. The boys were throwing a frisbee and us girls where chilling under a tree. But of course disaster had to strike and ruin a wonderful day. At first we didn't know what it was, something big and loud is all we knew. Bloom was the first to transform, flying up in her glittering pink uniform, like normally the rest of us followed with out complaint.

"Can you see anything?" Aisha flies next to bloom, eyes peeled for the monster.

"Over there!" Stella points ahead at the massive winged beast.

"Woah, that's huge." I comment as we fly to a stop to survey our surroundings. People run screaming away from the beast as it shoots fire everywhere, not caring whom or what it hits. 

"Tecna, Musa you get the people to safety." 

"Got it" changing direction they fly off to the hoard of screaming people.

"Aisha and flora, you take it from the back we'll go from the front. Try get it into the sky and away from the city." Nodding we all fly off. Aisha and I fly close to the ground to get behind it with out being seen, once behind we wait for bloom's signal to attack.

Firing at it it screeches and spins firing at us. Dodging the flames we separate and fire again trying to get it to take flight. firing at its legs i hit the right spot and after a screech it spreads it wings and takes off. Tecna and Musa join us back in the fight with their shields up, defending off the flames. with a loud roar it begins to spin in a circle firing at everything.

dodging my timing if off and the flames graze the back of me causing me to loose balance and begin to fall. almost instantly the dark magic inside me swirls up, wanting out. flinging my arms out i fire and something soft breaks my fall. rolling to the side i get a glimce of black magic before it fades away and wince, hoping that no one saw me do that.

looking up at the sky i am revealed to see that the beast is keeping everyone occupied and no one saw that little mess up. the only problem now it that i have let dark magic out and now the rest want out. glancing down i see a part of my costume fade back, a sure sign that the darkness is taking over. brushing it off and pushing down the feeling i fly back up and use my arm to hide the patch.

"any luck?" poping up next to bloom she gives me warning glare.

"i felt the magic, you need to be more careful." wincing i cringe before nodding.

"i know, but right now that's not the problem, have you figured out how to stop this thing?" my shield appears in my hands and i hold it off to stop any surprise fires.

"maybe, it seems to not like Aisha's water blasts so i'm starting to think that's its weakness is water." looking over at Aisha i watch as the beast seems to be moving further away from her then the rest off us, its skin bubbling and hissing where the water touches it.

"nice pick up, there's a lake nearby, if we can get it there then all we have to do it force it into the water." bloom's face contorts like shes eaten a lemon.

"maybe you could say that a bit nicer?" my face heats up and i glance back down to the now expanding black patch.

"sorry, i'll go tell Aisha and Musa" turning away i fire at the beast before ducking under its wing. 

"we need to direct the beast towards the lake." flying at Aisha i send the message before ducking below another blast of fire aimed towards me. she nods before frowning and following her line of sight i see her looking a the sploge of black on my dress. turning away i cover it before flying to Musa and reciting the same message.

"flora it you and i fire at the spot where its wings connect to its back we can push it in that direction" as a demonstration she fires at the connecting spot and the beast lags forwards a bit to that side.

"nice pick up." dodging my way to the other side we nod a each other before simultaneously firing at both connecting spots. the beast cries and launches forwards. after a few more tries we have it hovering above the lake. luckily for us no one was there so we didn't run the rick of any civilians getting hurt. surrounding it in a circle we line up to fire.

all it took was one big combined blast to unstable the beast, to make it go hurtling down into the blue water. part of me was reviled that we had gotten rid of that problem but a park of me knew that this was just to easy.

"well hello Winx" organs deep voice speaks from behind me. bloom, whose flying right next to me freezes up and hesitates before turning and facing the wizards. i don't turn straight away, having spotted the specialist on the ground watching up at us, and i know that they will pick up any kind of fondness or slip up.

"Wizards" bloom attempts to lace her words with hatred but to me fondness shines through.

"i see you've managed to take down our beast, but don't worry, we have brought more for you to play with." from the ground i hear cries of surprise as the specialists are jumped by miniature versions of the beast. Stella and Tecna instantly flies down to help, the rest of us hover in the air. the wizards take this opportunity and each come at us. Gantlos flies at me with a swords so making my own i level him and we clash.

"your dress is going black." worriedly he states before pulling back and striking again.

"yeah, i know that." clashing we argue.

"well you need to keep your powers under control" annoyed i take offence.

"i'm trying to." pushing him back i spin and fire a green blast at him, he dodges and smirks at me.

"your getting sloppy with out our training." laughing we clash swords again.

"you wish." he spins and before i can move back he appears right next to me, making my face redden up.

"yeah i do, because then you would be back with us." his breath tickles my cheek and i realize how close his lips are to mine. but before i can react and do anything Gantlos places two cold hands on my head and everything goes black.

 

"well hello Winx" Zeke's familiar voice send shivers up my spin and i turn around. "don't panic i just asked the wizards to send your minds here, or well spirits i suppose you would call them." he walks into a singular patch of light, the light reflecting off his wight hair.

"what do you want Zeke?" Aisha voice echoes around, i cant see her but some how my mind is aware that shes here.

"i want the information that you should have collected by now." the evil glint in his eyes is unmistakable. 

"we don't-"

"what do you want to know?" cutting off bloom i take control.

"how do i get into the Alfea school of fairy's?"

"you cant" Musa's voice comes across hard and steely, it doesn't take much to hear the evil take over.

"oh but there is one way, yes? or do you need some persuasion, i can always get the wizards-"

"yes" Aisha spits out.

"there is a secret pendant the will allow someone who is good to pass through it borders undetected." the evil takes most control now, wanting to do anything to keep me alive and out of here. i keep hold of the small part so that if needed i cant step back in.

"very nice, and the specialists academy? what do you know about getting into that?"

"you never said we have to get information on the specialists academy too!" bloom argues, clearly annoyed.

"well now you do, so how do you get in?" we are all quiet, not rely knowing what to give away and keep to ourselves.

"its a floating academy, enter from the right side closest to the ground and you should be able to pass the guards perimeter." Bloom blurts out before i could say anything. the evil clearly haven taken her over.

"very nice. well you have one week until i'm going to check up one you again and if you don't have sufficient data then you wont be seeing you precious wizards for a while." and with that brightness blares and i am suddenly back where i was before the darkness, hardly any time at all haven been past.


	26. Love tringles

Gantlos watches my expression with curious but worried eyes, no longer as close as before. looking around i meet the sick faces of the rest of the girls.

"we're doomed" muttering to myself i push away from Gantlos and shake the darkness away and out of my head.

"what do you mean?" 

"nothing, enemy's remember" reminding him i fire and purposely miss. he smirks and dodges around me. firing i send him flying to the ground and use the spare moment to look around at the other girls. blooms play fighting with organ, being gentle and trying not to hurt him. Aisha and Anagen are fighting and from where i am it seems to look quite real.

Musa and Duman are on the ground, flirting while fighting by the looks of things, the specialists and Tecna are fighting off the wave of little monsters and Stella is flying over bloom to help her with organ. the disappointed look on blooms face when Stella appears next to her make a huge grin form on my face.

that grin is whipped when something hit me in the back and sends me tumbling to the ground. groaning i turn and look up to find a smirking Gantlos, i smirk right back at him and push myself up. but before i can go and fight back a Helia's whip lases out and gripps onto his arm.

annoyed i semi glare at Helia but he doesn't notice it. Gantlos vanishes and the whip falls limp to the ground, along with the other wizards who also disappear. offering a hand to to me heila tries to be nice. ignoring him i stand up on my own and turn to face the girls as they also land, most with unhappy faces.

"is everyone okay?" bloom looks around at us all. sky moves up next to her so that their arms are touching, bloom cringes away. having noticed that bloom had moved away from him sky frowns and suddenly i feel sorry for bloom. she has two amazing guys after her and she just doesn't know who to pick.

"i think we're all good." de-transforming i feel the good power drain away to a speck and the dark power rise. Helia glides up next to me and looking around i realize that we all have a love triangle, except for Aisha. Musa can have either Duman or riven, Bloom can have either Organ or Sky and i could have Gantlos or Helia.

"looks like our day at the park is ruined though." looking around sadly Aisha comments.

"i know, the fruity music bar opens in half an hour. why don't we go there and hang?" we all perk up at the mention of our favorite hanging out spot. looking up i see the sky begin to dim as the sun begins to go down.

"now that's a good idea."

 

half an hour, twenty five dresses and twelve different shoes later we finally managed to get Stella out of the house and down to the fruity music bar. the place was already pumping with life by the time we got there.

we met Roxy behind the bar, making drinks like the usual.

"about time you guys showed up." flinging out a drink to a near by customer she notices us and her face lights up.

"you didn't think that we would leave you here by yourself all night now did you?" laughing we all take a seat at the bar.

"well i would't be completely alone. since you boys have resigned dad hired four new guys. and mind you their not actually that bad company." looking around we try spot the newbies but some how their no where to be found.

"well it would be nice to meat these 'replacements'" Timmy defines the word replacements and Tecna playfully hits him on the arm.

"their also fairly attractive." Roxy nudges Aisha and her face reddens a bit.

"sorry but i'm not rely interested in any guys right now." awkwardly she fiddles with her necklace, probably thinking about Anagen.

"that's a pitty because your one fine lady." a deep manly voice from behind us answers. i don't even need to turn around to tell who it is, the powerful dark aurora surrounding this place is enough to give the speedster away.

what did surprise me though was the new look Anagen was supporting, the mask had fallen and we know knew what he actually looked like before all of the dark magic. i snigger at the shocked look on Aisha's face. smirking he walks away over to a nearby table to serve them.

"he's the new waiter?" Aisha squeaks out. catching blooms eyes i smile knowing that those four waiters aren't just any random guys.

"looks like Aisha has a little bit of a crush." taunting her Brandon moves out of the way so hat Aisha has a clear view of the waiter. she only goes redder and tries to splutter out a sentence, but when that proves to be to hard she just gives up and sits there in silence.

~since when did you guys have a job here? ~ 

opening up he telepathic link i hear bloom question the boys.

~since about a week ago when we figured you couldn't live without us ~

Gantlos teases and blooms cheeks go a little red. sighing i shake my head and look up from my drink to see Helia's eyes set on me. looking away i try pretend that didn't happen. this is going to be an interesting night.

we had gotten our drinks and made our way to a near by table, even though the four of us had tries to sit as far away from the boys as possible we still somehow managed to end up sitting smack bang next to them.

"when do you think we will be able to go back to Alfea?" riven moans looking up to the sky.

"once we have gotten rid of the wizards for good." Tecna answers proudly and the four of us just sit shuffling in our seats.

"is there anything else i can get for you today?" Organ in his un-masked form walks up to our table. bloom takes one look up at him them her face goes red hot and she looks back down at her drink again.

"No thanks i think we're all good right now" sky waves him off and organ just frowns at how close sky is sitting next to bloom.

"just ask if you need anything" having noticed blooms red face he walks away smirking. sky glares after him, confused by blooms flustered behavior.

watching Organs retreating figure i watch as he turns behind the bar and whispers something to Duman. Duman's eyes turn to our group and meet mine, he smiles, a evil smile and turns his head to the side as if looking a something else. following his look i spot Gantlos's figure turned away from us.

looking back at Duman i catch his eye again and look over to where Musa is sitting, right next to Riven. he frowns at me before Roxy moves into his line of sight and pushes two bottles in his hands telling him to get back to work. grumpy he grumbles and sulks back to a nearby table.

smiling i shake my head and turn back to the group. i catch Musa looking behind me at him, her hand twitching in Riven's like she wants to pull away. music begins to play and some people begin to get up and dance.

"would you like to dance?" sky pulls bloom up before she can deny him and they stumble off to the dancing area. laughing Stella and Tecna are also pulled up and taken off to the dace, smirking at Musa i watch as she is also pulled up and whisked away.

Aisha, Helia and I are left.

"ill be back" getting up Aisha struts away over to the group of undercover waiters. i send her a pleading look not wanting to be left here with him. She either didn't see it or ignores me because she doesn't stop.

now i'm left here with helia, the one person on this earth i would much rather be a hundred miles away from.


	27. Love triangles part 2

awkwardly sitting there i desperately look for an escape, anything. spotting Roxy by herself at the bar i stand up. Helia also stands up, grabbing my arm to stop me. the magic inside me swirls up at this unwanted contact. looking up at him i raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"do you want to dance?" he doesn't stutter or sound at all nervous like a normal boy who was asking a girl who was not his girlfriend would .

"no thanks" turning to walk away he grips my arm harder and i have to close my eyes to keep the anger and magic back.

"maybe later?"

"No, we broke up remember?" my voice is harsh and mean but he doesn't seem all to phased by it.

"i didn't think you were going to take that seriously." Didn't take it seriously?

"what do you mean i didn't take it seriously?"

"Well you had been kidnapped and for all, i know they could have made you do it" i begin to see things from his point of view, his girlfriend had just been kidnapped and next time they see each other she brakes up with him after having spent days with four evil wizards.

"They didn't"

"well then i figured if they weren't making you do it then maybe you had just gone a little mad and was confused. i figured we could get back together once we got you back"

"stop talking about me like that"

"like what?"

"like i'm just a fragile doll that you can do whatever you want with and will break at the slightest touch" he looks confused for a moment.

"but your my girlfriend, i can do what i want with you"

"your girl friend that you can do what ever you want with? if you think i'm just one of your little toys that you can have anytime you want and do what ever with then you need to think again." seething i react harshly when someone places a hand on my shoulder by turning sharply and giving them the meanest glare i can muster.

"why don't you come over here with me miss" Gantlos gently tugs me away from the gobsmacked Helia. once were out of sight behind the stage i let the magic take over and my eyes flash red. "woah, calm down"

"i can't calm down" arguing with him only helps ignight the darkness.

"well your going to need to because right now there is a bar filled with people and your friends who i wouldn't say would react well to you going full out evil on them" not turning back the darkness stays and so dose the anger.

"i don't care. if that asshole thinks that he can use me like his own personal toy then hes got another thing coming his way." looking over my shoulder back to the door leading into the bar i fume with anger.

"you look really pretty tonight" faltering my anger fuzzles out at this sudden compliment that takes me completely off guard.

"what?" turning back to him i stutter my face heating up a little.

"i said you look really nice tonight" he smiles a sweet smile and cocks his head at me. my heart flutters and i can feel my face heat up. the darkness recedes away, a much stronger emotion now in place. "see i knew i could make you turn back" he points to my eyes, as they return to their normal color. 

"you just took me of guard that's all"

"that was the plan" smirking he pulls back from being really close and my heart flutters again, Gantlos was hot in his masked form but in his normal form hes as hot as the sun.

"sorry to interrupt but you have customers to serve" spinning around i see Roxy Awkwardly standing there. gantlos brushes past me and whispers in my ear.

"see you later princess" before leaving.

"i thought you where dating Helia" Roxy walks up next to me and we both look out to the glistening beach.

"you mean you don't know yet?"

"know what?" sighing i turn and face her curious eyes.

"we broke up a while ago, i'm the one who called it off"

"oh, why?" i don't meet her eyes for the next answer.

"i just wasn't happy in a relationship with him" leaving it at that i walk past her and into the bar again, making a bee line towards the wizards and Aisha.

"do we even want to know what that was about?" Organ comments once i reach them. Aisha and Anagen stand with here hands hidden, most probably holding hands.

"no you don't" taking a seat i lean back and relax, keeping a careful eye out for anyone walking this way that i don't like.

"what where you and Gantlos doing out the back?" Duman casually asked the question i could tell was on their minds.

"have you two finally hooked up?" a blush spreads across my face and i hide it behind my hair.

"no, and i have no idea what you're talking about" Duman snorts, like he doesn't believe me.

"sure you don't" organ drags out and i meet him with a betrayed look. hes the only one that has a deficient idea that I like him, but hopefully he will be nice and not use that ageist me.

"we went doing anything" staring him down i note the unconvinced look on their face. "he was just making sure that no one noticed the face that i was practically about to blow this place to bits" Aisha shakes her head and smiles.

"you need-"

"yeah i know, i need to be careful" waving him off i repeat the words they have already told me. 

"you also need a drink" swirling around me Gantlos offers out a cup out. ignoring the laughs and snickers from behind me i take the cup and raise it to my lips. gulping down the tangy liquid i ignore how close Gantlos and i am right now. 

From beside me i hear Organ growl a little, following his line of sight i realize that all along when he was starring out in space he was watching bloom and sky dance. And sky had just grabbed blooms waist and pulled her quite close.

i laugh catching Organs attention. gabbing my side he sends sparks up my side and i sequel and jump away. Gantlos steady's me, holding my arms. Zap him back, the small voice in the back of my head whispers.

staying a fair distance away from Organ i glare at him while he mockingly smiles at me.

"This is absolute torture" Bloom declares walking up next to us, having escaped from Sky.

"i don't know, its seems quite entertaining" Aisha muses.

"says you, you don't have to pretend to be in love with a guy your not. you can just chill here holding hands with your boyfriend" Aisha blushes a little.

"why don't you just break up with him then?" Organ growls, not liking having to share his girlfriend with another guy.

"i am going to, i just need to find the right time to do so" Anagen laughs.

" i doubt you could find a time badder then Flora did" shaking my head i look over to where Sky is talking with Helia. suddenly Bloom gasps and wildly looks around.

"did you guys feel that?" pausing i wait for a moment before recognizing the familiar feeling of dark magic being used somewhere close. looking over at Aisha we nod, having the same thought.

~I'll go front flora you go right and Aisha you go left~

breaking off we scour the area, laving the confused boys behind.

walking around the stage i keep my eyes peeled for someone out of place. making it all the way round to to the beach path i spot a shady guy hovering at the exit path. keeping my eyes on him a causally walk closer.

"do think that's him?" Gantlos creeps up next to me, nodding i keep my eyes on him. he warily looks around before slipping out and down the path.

jogging after him we leave the pumping music and people behind. the sound of waves and silence fill the air as the crisp nigh air prickles my skin. breaking off the path the mysterious figure leads off into the woods. Gantlos and i pause at the edge of the woods and look in after him.

"where do you think he's going?"

"no idea" watching the hooded figure i step into the woods and follow after him. stepping over twigs and logs we follow him to a clearing where he stops and waits for something in the middle of.


	28. New information

"what do you think he's doing?" as soon as the words leave my mouth he vanishes in a flash. 

"whoa, did you see that?" walking into the clearing i stare at the spot the figure had just disappeared.

"yeah" murmuring back i turn to face him.

"come on, lets get back to the others" leaving the clearing the squeeze feeling passes.  
back in the bar we regroup with the rest and re-tell what we just saw.

"so he just disappeared?" Organ double checks.

"yep, in a flash, one second he was there the next he wasn't" using hand movements to represent how he just vanished.

"heads up, the rest are coming this way" jutting his chin out i turn and see the boys, Musa, Stella and Tecna coming this way. Aisha pulls away from Anagen and Bloom puts some distance between her and Organ, both the boys looking disappointed.

"hey are you guys ready to go?" in the lead Stella asked.

 

 

"yep, we were just waiting for youse" Sky eyes the boys before turning and following Stella out of the door. looking behind me i smile to Gantlos before walking to the exit.

once we got back it didn't take long for everybody to get changed and get to bed.once all the lights where off i snuck out of my room and creaped down the hallway and slipped into Blooms room. Aisha was already there and Musa is right behind me.

"are you ready?" whispering i hover by the door waiting. there is shuffling and out of the dark the two figures walk out and join Musa and i at the door.

"yep, lets go" tip toeing out we get to the stairs that lead down to the kitchen, living room and computers. looking over my shoulder i make sure that no ones following before letting my feet float off the door and fly float down the stairs and straight to the computer.

landing silently Bloom moves past me and turns on the devise. the bright screen hurt my eyes for a moment before they adjust.

"so all we need is information on the school and the specialists school" Aisha scans the screen before pointing out a icon for bloom to open. doing so a password input pops up.

"great it needs a password" annoyed i sigh and pick up a book off the table and begin going through the loose pieces of paper underneath it.

"here let me" Musa moves in front and types in something on the computer. the screen loads for a moment and i fear that she's got it wrong, but eventually it opens and pages of writing loads on.

"its going to take us forever to go through all of this" Aisha complains. pointing to a little arrow, bloom opens it and following my next instructions we get to a chapter about Alfea. putting down the instruction page i begin scanning the page. after a while of reading Musa breaks the tiring silence.

"there's nothing here that we don't already know"

"wait" Aisha hold up a paper with more instructions on it. "go there pointing to a hidden icon a another password icon pops up and whatever hope i had for something new fades. Typing on the keyboard Aisha copies down something off the paper. instantly the screen flashes red and the icon comes up again saying one more try until lock down.

"wrong one" carelessly she types in a different sequence and before anyone can stop her she presses enter.

"how do you know that that was the right one?"

"you might have just thrown away our only information source." Musa hisses.the screen flashes green and new files pop up.

"See, you shouldn't doubt me" shaking my head i turn to the screen and begin reading.

September 15th, the shield faltered today, i knew that it was getting weaker but it still came as a surprise.

gasping i quickly scan to the bottom and stare at the last sentence.

'i'm afraid that the school malfunctioning' leaning back i let the information sink in.

"the school's malfunctioning" bloom whispers shocked. we all look at each other in awe, to shocked to stay anything. foot steps from above catch our attention and we scramble to tidy everything up and close down everything we where doing.

the steps migrate to the stairs, blocking any way of escape. thinking fast i grab Aisha and Musa and making sure Musa is touching bloom i teleport us away.

we appear at a beach, with the waves crashing on the shore and the moon hanging bright above us.

"that was to close" turning i face the three other girl and their wide eyes.

"where are we?" looking around bloom surveys the beach.

"i don't really know, i just wanted to get away i didn't rely think of a pacific place."

"we're back at the fruity music bars beach" Musa points up the beach to where the bars lights and music is.

"as much as i would like to go up there and say hi to the boys, we have somewhere else to be at this exact moment" i point out noticing bloom slowly step towards it. sighing in disappointment she steps back. a twig snaps in the woods and i spin scanning the tree line.

"what is it Flora?"

"nothing, just thought i heard something" turning back i shake my heads at Aisha and we all vanish, to reappear again in our comfy beds, like nothing ever happened.

the next morning i slept in, not wanting to get out of bed. but eventually i decided that i couldn't stay in bed all day and dragged myself out and down the stairs. everybody else also looked like they had only just dragged themselves out of bed. Stella was the only awake one, bouncing around.

"why are you so cheerful?" rubbing the sleep out of my eyes i take a coffee and an apple and flop down on to the couch next to Tecna whose furiously typing on her computer.

"because, today we are going back down tot he park and giving this picnicking thing a go again." groaning we all turn away.

"oh come on! its not that bad" after a round of unsure looks bloom perks up.

"well i suppose, it cant be that bad" sending her a betrayed look i follow Aisha up and back to my room.

we made it to the park but before we could do any thing a police lady came and told us that the park was closed due to a water poising in the lake, yet Stella still didn't give up on her ideal picnicking experience. we where on our way to the fourth park, after the three others had been closed.

"i 'know why you don't just give up Stella, we obviously not going to have a picnic today" Musa complains.

"one more park, that's all" Stella urges on determined. i shiver and rub my arms, cautiously looking over my shoulder.

"what is it?" aisha whispers, matching my pace.

"nothing i just keep getting the feeling that we're begin watched." Aisha glances behind her.

"yeah, i'v had the same feeling, like we're being followed or something" we turn a corner and i wait a few steps before looking back again.

this time i do see someone, the same figure from last night. seeing that he's been spotted he turns into the shop like he was just some random stranger how just happened to be walking this way.

"did you see that?" Aisha hisses.

"yep , that was the same figure from last night."

"stay on guard, we need to be careful" walking strongly we rush to keep up with the rest as we near the next park.

as it turns out all the parks in this area has been closed down, so we eventually got Stella to give up on her perfect picnicking picture and just go to the fruity music bar. the only downside was that she also invited the guys.

so while Aisha walked with a bounce in her step, happy to see Anagen, Bloom and Musa walked with their shoulders dropped unhappy to go through the same experience as last time.


	29. the mysterious stranger

the guys wern't there when we arrived so we just decided to just choose a table and chilled there, not more then a minute later that Aisha left, supposedly to go talk to Roxy but i had seen Roxy on the other side of the room to where she was walking.

not long after Aisha had left did the boys start coming to our table, first it was Duman, commenting on how nice Musa looked today. then it was Organ who said bloom had a nice taste in drinks. the Gantlos who commented on taste of music.

it went on like that until the boys arrived, because then after that they stopped and avoided our table.

"wheres Aisha?" Timmy exclaims looking around.

"she said she was going to the beach but" everyone starts to look around and i stand up.

"i'm go see what she is doing" excusing my self i leave the table and follow the direction i saw Aisha going in. 

walking behind the bar i spot the five of them huddled together looking around warily. none of them see me coming so i creep up behind Organ and but in.

"Anything interesting happening here?" he jumps and spins on me like hes been electrocuted.

"god, don't do that Flora" biting back a laugh i settle for just smiling widely at him.

"we where just discussing the mysterious assailant." my smile falls and i lower my voice.

"any theory's?" i am met with shaking heads. "me neither"

"just keep and eye out, if you see him don't chase after him alone" Aisha and i both roll our eyes at Anagen's worrying.

"anyway, the rest where wondering where you'ed got to" mentioning over my shoulder Aisha's face falls.

"great, as much as i love watching Musa and Bloom squirm, it gets quite boring when your all acting so coupley" slipping past the boys she follows me out.

leaving the back of the bar we slip and dodge past the bodies of people, only to walk right into Musa who's on the way back from the stage.

"musa!" catching her i stop her from toppling into a random guy.

"whoa! sorry" the hooded man only grunts in reply before stalking off. Aisha grips my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"look" pointing tot he guy i narrow my eyes at him and gasp in realization.

"its the guy from last night" turning Musa around she only catches the back of him as he blends in with the dance crowd.

"follow him" splitting up we blend in with the crowd following him.

~we found him~

Aisha sends to the boys through the group link.

spotting the hood again i change direction and follow, my eyes not leaving the back of his head. he doesn't look over his shoulder but keeps looking to the sides, walking stiffly.

"where do you think hes going?" Gantlos appears out of the crowd, right next to me.

"we have got to stop meeting like this" Gantlos just chucked and follows behind me.

"He's taking the same path as yesterday" he recalls as the hooded figure follows down the same path as yesterday. "and we're going to follow him" sighing he follows me out into the night.

"going back to the clearing"

~we've got him, by the woods on the back beach exit~

alerting the rest we wait for them to get here.

it doesn't take more then a second for them to get here and for them to follow us into the woods. we make it to the clearing again and hide in the bushes surrounding it.

"whats he doing?" Aisha whispers as the figure stands still, back to us in the middle not doing anything.

Spining around he raises his arms and i am pulled forwards by an invisible force. Aisha and Musa are also pulled forwards. a shimmering dome forms around the clearing and looking behind me i realize that Gantlos is on the other side, along with Duman and Anagen.

"who are you?" stepping forwards i demand.

"someone whose here to make your life quite difficult." stepping closer to Aisha and Musa i don't take my eyes off him.

his hood falls back revealing a wicked toothy grin, light blond hair with blue roots, and electric grey eyes.

"you made a dome and to keep the boys out, scared of a fair fight?" Aisha accused.

"the domes not to keep them out but to keep you in." he looks up at it proudly as my stomach churns. "its just a pity i didn't get the fourth"

sharing a look with Musa and Aisha we wonder the same thing, how much dose this guy know? bloom must be the fourth, so he's got to know something about the black magic.

"you work for Zeke don't you?" slowly the picture begins to form.

"not exactly, Zeke is just one of my trading partners, he gives me information and a target and i get it done" well Zeke just likes to make things difficult for us.

"your what? and assassin?" Musa hides her hands behind her back, palm facing the dome.

"yes and i wouldn't do that if i was you, fire at this dome an its electrocute you and whoever is nearby" glaring at him she brings her hands back around.

~whats happening?~ 

Anagen worried.

"and if someone on the outside fires then it' ll electrocute everyone inside"

~don't fire or hit the dome~

warning them Aisha narrows her eyes at the man.

"so what do you want?" dangerously stepping forwards i challenge him.

"for you to do that" his eyes shine like hes enjoying himself. raising a hand i prepare to fire but he beats me to it.

holding up a hand a powerful sonic wave vibrates out. crying out i pain i drop to my knees and grip my ears. crying out in pain i squeeze my eyes shut and squeeze my ears trying to keep out the noise. 

he laughs, a thick gleeful laugh that cuts through the noise as it goes up another notch and something cracks, letting a bucket load of dark magic free. black dots fade in my vision and i scream, my ears feeling like their bleeding.

the waves stop leaving my ears ringing. moving one hand i bring my necklace up yo my eyes and cringe at the huge crack now down the middle of it, dropping it i put the hand back on my ear, trying to keep out the ringing. a sob erupts from me and a tear rolls down my cheek.

the guy kneels down next to me and grabs the necklace, his cold fingers brushing my chest, as he holds it up to inspect it.

"honestly i thought this would be harder, i'm disappointed" i want to lash out at him but i'm only vaguely aware that he disappears in a flash, the gem falling back to my neck.

squeezing my eyes shut i can already feel the massive headache beside the ringing. someone else kneels down next to me and grabs my wrists, pulling me up to meet his eyes. Gantlos says something but the ringing is only starting go away.

"Flora!" shaking my head i squeeze my ears tighter. he says something else but i don't hear it over the ringing in my ears. 

his hands over lap mine and a warm fuzzy feeling flows through my head as sound and voices begin to flow back.

"what?" confused i look up at Gantlos as his face contorts in pain for a moment before he pulls my hands away from my ear and down to my lap. blood splatted on my palm from my heavy bleeding nose.

"hey, its okay, your okay now" his soft voice soothes me and i brig my hands up and wipe my nose, smearing the blood as the nose bleed begins to subside.and pull them away with blood on the fingers.

"how- how did you do that?"

"that doesn't matter now" he pulls me up and looking over i see the other two girls standing there as confused as i am.

"come we need to get you girls cleaned up." Anagen and Aisha vanish first them Gantlos grabs my arms and we follow after them.


	30. Fights

pulling my arm out of his grip at the last moment he vanishes without me and i am left alone in the clearing. standing still for a moment i listen, before turning around and facing the figure, standing there with my hand on hip and eyebrow raised.

"those red eyes don't really suit you" he muses and i sneer at him. "ah, now they do, with that sneer you can really pull off that evil look"

"who are you?" i hiss, not wanting to waste my time.

"like i said, i'm an assassin" he peers at me and smirks. "luck for you, you've got another power collector"

my hand goes to my bracelet as my eyes change again, the good and evil fighting to keep control neither winning. 

"yes i know that! but whats in this mission for you?" leaning closer i watch as he twitches.

"i don't see why that matters for you" he sneers. raising my hand he goes rigid and stiff.

"it doesn't but i want to know anyway" stepping closer he winces in pain before opening his closed hand and letting out a shock wave. losing concentration i hold up my hands and root my ground.

we stop and stare each other down before he lets out a throaty laugh.

"i am beginning to see why Zeke fancy's you so much." growling at him he smiles. "and because i can relate to you on a level i'm just going to say his before i leave" narrowing my eyes i give him my best threatening look. "the necklaces weren't the only thing i came for." clicking his tongue at me he throws something at me before vanishing.

catching it i cry out in pain as my fore arm seers. closing my eyes i grip my arm as a image seers into my head.

"i wont hurt them if you do exactly what i say" Zeke's voice echos and the image of when that happened plays.

my eyes snap open and stare down at the trident and snake glowing on my arm, something i had forgotten about. staying there, looking down at it i replay the promise over in my head. even though the necklaces are now broken he can still hurt the girls, so the promise still stays.

flora, are you okay? Gantlos asked in my head and i wince. shaking my head and arms i turn back and teleport out of the clearing. 

looking up the path to the bar i push the evil back down and and begin walking. appearing at the door the lights and music pulls me out of the daze i was in.

yeah, where are you?

we are in the back of the bar. Organ reply's and i start off in that direction.

walking to the back bit i open the door and walk into the crowded room. all eyes turn to me and the door locks shut behind me.

"your not evil" Anangen points out, surprised.

"yeah, i have precautions" holding up my hand i gingle the bracelet. "but what about them? you three cant go out there in your evil form, you'll give us away immediately" in reply i receive two glares and one smug look.

"well luck for you i have been practicing on keeping my evil contained and i also brought along that cube, that can help you girls" bloom holds out the cube that we use to focus our powers.

i floats to the middle of the room and the neon bits begin to glow

"why didn't you bring that out earlier?" Aisha whines. her eyes flashing back to normal after a moment of focusing on it.

"flora only just gave me the idea when she said power source" bloom defends.

"there's no way that we can keep this up." Musa worries, knowing whats riding on us being perfect.

"well all we need to do is get all the information Zeke needs then we are free" i offer wishfully hoping.

"well when's the next time we can get a meeting with him?" the boys look at each other doubtfully. 

"we can get you a meeting with him" Gantlos says unsurely.

"but you do remember you choice you have to make though?" Duman asked.

everything goes quiet as the mention of our life changing decision is brought us. neither of us have talked about it and i for one know that i do not want to talk about it until i absolutely have to.

"we could run" Bloom looks up desperately. "we could leave and never look back, stay off the radar and just live a happy life"

"he would still find us, where ever we go he can find us"

"what about if you boys leave Zeke and come join us?" Musa asked hopefully. the spark of new hope in her eyes.

"they would never accept us. after all of the evil things we have done no one will accept us, we can't redeem what we have done" sadly Gantlos looks around at the huddled group.

"yes they would. we could make them see that you have changed." Bloom pushes, determined to find a way.

"bloom, that's just not possible. we have done horrible things, we destroyed a whole race of fairy's." Anagen argues. i know that there is a very low chance of them being redeemed, none even, its a lost fight.

"yes, but once we explain the situation to the rest they might just understand and give you another chance!" bloom stands up, not willing to back down.

"we're villains bloom, dark magic, we've killed people!" Arguing back Organ steps forwards.

"you've changed, you can go good! you have good magic now!" wrong thing to say.

"we gave you Dark magic, we made you evil!" Organ sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "for all they know we are making you say this, we made you evil Bloom. after this, after its all over, when you realize that this is only because of the dark magic you will go. because once the dark magics gone we'll be enemy's again and this wont matter." he pauses and already i know what he is going to say.

"you wont feel the same anymore" his voice cracks and bloom festers there for a moment before storming out of the room with tears streaking down her face.

Organ stresses out pulling on his hair before he to disappears. we sit there in silence, no one daring to say anything. Musa is the first to stand up, walking to the door.

"i'm going to go see if Blooms okay" once she's gone i'm the next to stand up.

"the rest will be looking for us" addressing Aisha she nods slowly and stands up, following me to the door. i leave without look at Gantlos but Aisha hovers in the door looking back at Anagen, after a moments hesitation she follows me out.


	31. Control

"there you guys are!" Stella jumps at me. "we just saw Bloom storming off and Musa following her, whats happened?" waving her off i make up a lie.

"nothing, well nothing that i know of" looking over her shoulder i see Sky looking after the direction i bet bloom went off in. "i'll just go make sure she's okay" walking to the familiar beach path i wait in the door and look out.

to the side on the wooden bench Bloom is sitting with her back to me, Musa next to her. he back is shaking and sobs rack her frame. not wanting to intrude i say here and listen in.

"everything he said... i can't help but have doubt now that its all out." she whispers, hoarsely.

"Bloom, only you know how you feel. dark magic or not, only you can say how you feel. the magic can't change that. love is light magic not dark" smiling to my self i watch intensely.

"we spent nearly four months with them. we've formed relationships with them that we can't destroy. and... i just like him so much!" she sobs and Musa places a hand on her back.

"yeah, you feel like whenever your away from him a part of you is missing. you yearn for their warmth when their gone" by the tone of Musa's voice i know she feels the same way about Duman.

leaning back i rock, before turning away and stalking back into the bar, head down and thinking. Love is light magic, so what happens when we take the light magic away from them. what happens if we get our light magic back and they get their dark magic back? what then? will they still feel the same way?

deep in thought i walk up to Aisha and the gang.

"is everything alright?" Tecna worried.

"yeah, she's just had to much to drink that's all" waving them off i stand next to Aisha.

"how she doing?" she whispers to me as everyone separates.

"not so good" keeping my voice low i glance back at the wash room where the boys probably still are.

"that's not good" pulling me aside to speak in privet we huddle in a corner. "with out her pendant she has nothing to control her magic with and with her emotions like this" the worry and stress in her voice is loud.

"all it takes is one little push to let the magic spiral out of control, one thought. She's going to loose control there no doubt about that it's just a matter of when and if we can control it."

"shes not the only one, any of us can loose control at any time, even you with your bracelet could still loose control."

looking into her eyes i see the red tinge and know the battle behind them, the fight to stay in control.

"this is just what he wanted, for us to loose control. he knows if we loose control we will have no choice but to go back and work for him." of course he's found a loophole. 

"well unless we find a way to get the dark magic out or find another kind of focus we're doomed." rubbing her face she growls in annoyance.

"we'll think of something but for now we need to calm and control bloom down." just as i say that Bloom and Musa walk back into the bar. "lets go"

"Bloom are you okay?" turning to me i stiffle a gasp at her blood red eyes.

"fine, why do you ask?"

"hold this" Aisha passes her the black box but bloom's eyes don't change.

"sorry but that won't work" rolling her eyes she passes it to Musa who lets out a breath of air as she calms herself down.

"we need something stronger then this" She looks over at Bloom worried.

"where are we going to get something like this?" fiddling with my bracelet an idea pops into my head.

"what if we went back to the cottage that we went on for our first mission and see if they've got anything?" Musa's eyes snap up to me.

"yes, yes go there and find something. we can't hold control for long" grabbing blooms arms we lead her back to the group.

"go tomorrow" Aisha whispers to me as we approach the rest of the group. nodding i finger my bracelet and push down the bubble of blackness in my stomach.

"bloom do you feel alright?" Sky worries and beside me i feel Aisha tense up, just as my breath catches. Bloom looks Sky up and down with a disappointed look on her face.

"fine" the tone of her voice is mean, causing sky to frown at her.

"shes just had a lot to drink that's all." Musa steps in between the two of them and slings a arm over her shoulders.

"yeah, been needing the courage to do this" stepping out from under Musa's arm she moves out and faces sky. gulping i share a look of worry with Musa, this is not going to end well. "sky i'm breaking up with you." everything freezes, and it's like the room is holding their breath.

"d-don't say that, its the alcohol talking. you don't really mean it." his voice shakes, denying it but Bloom stands there strong.

"no its not, i have been meaning to do this for a while now and the 'alcohol' has just given me a boost." defining the Alcohol part a part of me relaxes knowing that she's not going to be giving away our secret today. "you know what its not even the alcohol, this is just me standing up for what i want." sky's face shifts into one of horror, realizing that she is not joking around.

"Bloom, i- i-" his voice cracks and tears begin to rise in his eyes. "i'm sorry, what did i do? i'll make it up to you!" pleading he runs a hand through his hair and wipes a hand over his eyes.

"it's not you there's just another guy, whom mind you i'm not even sure we're on goods terms, but yeah" he breaks at the words. Stepping forwards Aisha places a warning hand on Bloom shoulder.

"Why? how?" tears spill over and roll down his cheeks. Bloom opens her mouth again but before she can say anything Aisha pulls her back and away, leading her away from the group and towards the door. 

"we'll meet you back at the house. and Sky? i'm so sorry and i understand if you don't want to come back tonight." reaching out i go to put a reassuring on his shoulder but pull back and instead just give a soft, sad smile. the rest of the girls follow me out.


	32. The aftermath

"what did i do?" Bloom cries. all night she had been in her evil state, when she had fallen asleep Stella and Tecna had a lot of questions. it wasn't until next morning when she woke up did she realize what she'd done.

"it's not your fault" rubbing her back Aisha sits next to her, me on the other side and Musa in front of her.

"yeah, it was the evils fault" somehow she had woken up good, and terribly upset.

"yes, but i wanted to do it. i have been wanting to do it for a while now and with the fight with the boys and the evil." she chokes and we all look down at the mention of the fight. "it just all came tumbling out." crying out she wails and tears fall down even more.

"well at least you've gotten it over and done with, even if it wasn't in your ideal way" offering a wonky smile Musa try's to comfort her. sniffling Bloom wipes her nose on her jumper sleeve. 

"still, i told him that there was another guy. he must of thought that i was cheating on him, oh god i'm such a terrible person." handing her another tissue I push the already used ones off of the bed.

"your not a terrible person Bloom" rubbing her back Musa nods to Stella and Tecna who are hovering in the door way.

"yeah, i'm sure you will both get over it in time." walking into the room Stella offers her words of encouragement and a smile. 

"but who is this other guy?" sitting down onto the bed Tecna And Stella look around at us.

"yeah, who is this other guy?" following on i asked the same question. the three of them give me a confused look. "do you guys know who he is?"

"i don't, i though you knew" all eyes turn to bloom and Musa.

"Musa is the only person i told. i didn't want to say anything in case it never worked out" giving us an awkward smile tears well in her eyes threatening to over flow.

"and did it?'

"i don't know, i think we're fighting right now" wiping her eyes she snivels.

"well i know what will cheer you up. how about a nice morning fly?" jumping up Stella pulls Bloom up with her.

"i suppose so" sniffling again she wipes her red and puffy eyes.

"yep! it will be good for you" standing up we all transform. leaving the building we fly over the city. 

"i want something to punch" Bloom growls, having apparently moved onto the third stage of a breakup, Anger.

"i'm sure that if we looked hard enough we could find the wizards up to no good." Aisha muses and peers down at the streets below us.

"i bet we could find anyone up to no good." Just as the words leave my mouth i spot flames rising above one of the buildings.

"this should be fun" veering left we speed over to it. 

a car crash, a robbery. six thugs in black masks race out of the bank and instantly spot us as we descend down. Musa and Tecna pull the trapped people out of the cars. the leader yells something behind him and the six of then split, each going in a different direction.

"time to split up girls" nodding i fly up and follow the closest robber. seeing me over his shoulder he changes direction and runs right under a shade. annoyed i fly closer to the ground and under the roof. 

someone jumps on me from behind and i go falling to the ground. landing with an oof i am pinned down under the person. giving them a weak blast off me i tie them up in vines. hissing in pain i inspect the clean slice across my arm.

"ow, well that's a new type of pain" pulling the person up i push him back to the bank.

"your bleeding" Aisha points out and i just shrug.

"yeah, i was caught by surprise" Bloom storms up to us, furious with something. above her her victim fly's, tied up.

"oh no" fuming Bloom drops the robber down next to the rest.

"Flora! didn't you say you had something to do today?" Aisha calls out, having spotted the black tinge to Blooms clothes. 

"ah" thinking for a moment i look around and my eyes land on Blooms darker then normal clothes. "yeah, sorry i forgot. i shall be back in a hour or two" 

"we will deal with bloom, go" 

"where are you going?"

"just to a coffee with a new friend" smiling i wave good bye and fly off into the other direction. making sure that no one is following me i land in a abandoned ally way. taking a deep breath i look down at my slowly fading dress, it is no longer as bright and alarmingly darker. shaking off the feeling i teleport away.

appearing on the familiar hill i look around, in every direction the greenery spreads for miles the only object is the cottage. trotting down the hill i make my way into the cottage. when i open the door a bell dings above me.

"Flora! darling, it's been such a long time" pulling me into a hug i smile. "and by the looks of things a lot has changed" pulling back she eyes my dress. 

"yeah, and i was hoping that you might have something that could help" following her to the back of the shop i look around at the familiar shop.

"Yes, but first you need come tell me about what happened." ushering me down into a chair she places a tea cup in my hands and sits down next to me.

"i don't know if i have time" Worriedly i attempt to stand back up again.

"don't worry Darling, I am keeping an eye on your friends" pushing me back down smiles encouragingly. "now, don't hold any piece of information back."


	33. Loose control

i was just about two thirds through my recount when Fiona stopped me.

"I think it might be time for you to go back to your friends" standing up abruptly she cuts me off. 

"why? what happened?" Copying her i also stand up. placing a box in my hands she pushes me back to the front of the shop.

"i should have not held you here so long, i should have sent you back when the arguing began." peeking inside the box i smile in relief at the three identical bracelets. "now, those bracelets are the same as your's, they wont trap all of the black magic but most. i am not going to charge you for them just remember your promise now go" the urgency in her voice makes me instantly teleport away. 

"oh really? that's what you said last time!" Bloom and Musa are standing in the middle of the room facing off with each other. Aisha stands glaring at the two at a safe distance with two very confused Fairy's. towards the door the five specialists are huddled watching the argument.

"flora! how did you get here and whats happening?" Stella whisper yells to meas i sneak over to her. 

"what happened?" whispering to Aisha i zone out of the argument. 

"bloom said something about Duman and started a argument. as soon as the raised voices started they both changed." Aisha's own eyes are flickering between red and normal. my own demons had risen at the loud voices, urging me to join in.

"here" holding out the box i see her eyes light up in hope

"no!" a blast of dark magic knocks the box out of my hands. eyes widening in surprise i jump back as another blast destroys the ground where i was just standing. "you think that you can stop this? that you can control this?" scooting back i jump up and dart across the room as blasts trail behind me.

"give in Flora, give into the power." they chant.

"nope, not right now." a blast explodes in the middle of the specialists group and they scatter.

"whats going on!" Brandon kneels down next to me on the floor.

"nothing i can explain in the few seconds of safety we have right now. just get the box and try not to get hit." pointing to the black box laying on the floor across the room from us. jumping from out of the table i take a dash to the overturned couch.

"looks like the cats out of the bag, what are we going to do?" Aisha peers over the couch and chucks a dark blast of her own over it. something hard hits the couch, jostling it. 

"i'll get the box, you distract." rolling over the sides of the couch we split and i make a mad dash for the box. Stella and Tecna stand huddled in front of it, transformed and holding up their shields to stop the on coming attacks. ducking behind those shields i join Timmy and Brandon behind another over turned table and avoid all of the on coming attacks.

"whats going on!?" ignoring the confused yells i lung at the box

"you cant win, and just to prove it we'll let you come at us."

"but maybe not here, not enough bystanders" with a wicked laugh they both disappear in a puff of smoke.

"explain now" they demand as Aisha walks up next to me.

"i don't think we have time-"

"yes you do, walk and talk"

"well, when we where help captive by the Wizards then swapped half of their dark magic for half of our good magic." Starting it off i cautiously watch their horrified expressions.

"now because o that we have to remain in control of our good magic because if we don't and we do give into the bad magic then it will turn us dark and evil." Aisha looks down ashamed.

"why- why didn't you say something?" looking up at their horrified and betrayed looks my stomach churns. 

"we couldn't" lifting her head Aisha looks at them with sad eyes.

"we need to go, Bloom and Musa have succumbed to the dark side and we need to stop them." nodding to Aisha i grab Stella and Brandon.

"what are you-?" stretching out my powers i latch onto Aisha's and with out joined power we cause the group to disappear in their own flash of smoke. appearing on a rooftop we get a good view of the city. 

"so let me get something straight. your half evil and could turn on us at any point?" pulling one of the bracelets out i hand it over to Aisha and nod to the group.

"oh, just wait until i get my hands on them." cracking his knuckles Brandon growls.

"no!" Aisha shouts before stopping herself. "i mean no, you can't hurt them. they are our friends now " they stare at us like we have grown an extra head or something.

"friends?"

"the wizards?" nodding slightly the memory of the fight appears in my head.

"if their now your friends they why aren't they stopping this?" pointing to the central park where blasts of black magic keep sprouting out from Timmy screeches.

"yeah, we kind of had an argument" disappearing again i can feel Aisha trying to reach out to Anagen when our powers converse. we appear right in front of a huge blast of magic an i only just manage to step in front of the group and obsorbe it. bad idea i realize as the added energy instantly makes me turn evil. groaning i shake my head and try to keep it down and under control.

"Flora!" a hand pulls be away before i can get hit. tethering in a state between evil and good i struggle for dominance. 

"are you okay?" Stella puts a hand on my shoulder but i keep my head down, panting at the internal struggle.

"she needs to get rid of the energy" head whipping up the wizards come into my view. grunting i stand up on shaky legs. you can do this, shaking my head i clear it for a moment and step out of our hiding spot behind a building. Organ puts a hand on my back and gives me a nod. at his touch my eyes go red and almost everything plunges into blackness.

"welcome, sister of the night" Blooms voice echos inside my head.

"the other is still resisting" Musa hisses.

"don't worry, she can not resist forever" i find myself joining in. everything is black, almost like i'm blind. i can't feel anything, i have no body but i can still feel the presence of the other two there. 

"bloom?" fighting the evil i call out for the good her. keeping quiet i listen.

"flora?" her voice is small and weak. "Stop it, stop resisting" growling at me the evil Bloom pushes away whats left off the good bloom. a sudden pain envelops me and suddenly i regain control over my mind and body. opening my eyes i look around, i'm on the floor next to Gantlos. above me Bloom cries out in anger.

"you might be able to resist us but i know a place where plenty won't" crackling i look up in time to see them both disappear.

"what happened?" Gantlos pulls me up and lets me lean against him.

"you turned" putting it simply the rest walk over to us. the specialists and the rest of the girls give me and Gantlos weird looks.

"how much damage did i do?" pulling away from him i keep the closeness.

"you didn't actually do that much damage if anything you helped us" smiling proudly Duman gives me a smile.

"how?"

"well you told us where their planing on attacking next." upon saying that everyone looks to the ground or away.

"And?"

"their going to attack Alfea"


	34. Back to Alfea

"well this is bad" fiddling with the bracelet around my hand i worriedly look up to where they had vanished.

"yeah, but first before we go charging off i do believe that we deserve a proper explanation" Stood with her hands on her hips Tecna raises a eyebrow.

"and i would like to know what going on between you two" Stella points to Gantlos and i "and you two" turning on Annagen and Aisha she points at them, Gantlos and i move apart blushing. "and Musa, Bloom and you two"

"and we will give you an explanation but first we should get out of sight" as Aisha finishes her sentence we all vanish and reappear in a ally way.

"good now talk" arms crossed the specialists and the two fairy's wait expectantly.

"well i supposed it had all started when we where kidnapped" Aisha starts and we hurriedly explain how we had gotten our dark magic and the wizards had gotten good magic. And about Zeke and how he had been controlling the wizards and that the wizards where actually really nice and taught us how to control our powers. We explained how we had to do missions for him and that our last mission was to give him information of the magic schools. then finally i explained how Aisha, Bloom and Musa had hooked up with the guys, receiving a complaint from Organ that him and bloom weren't dating

"wow, that quite a story" was all Brandon could say.

"yes, and right now we need to be going to save Alfea"

"wait" Timmy yells before they could teleport again. "don't you think that we should make a plan of sorts before we go charging into battle?" Aisha looked like she wanted to argue but bit her tongue.

"so what do you know about this evil magi and how do we get it out of them?" the wizards look at each other worriedly.

"theoretically one way to get rid of the magic and have them still living and breathing afterwards was the same ceremony that we did." Organ explains. 

"but the ceremony can only be done on a full moon and the last full moon was last night." Duman finishes.

"what's the other choice?"

"the other choice? we forcefully take their magic and their survival during that would be a low chance." a silence falls over the group as every one thinks.

"Zeke has something planned, i don't know what but it's going to be big and he needs Alfea to do it" the words are out of my mouth before i know what i'm saying.

"well there's only one way to find out what he wants." Aisha gives me a strong nod and i return it.

"is everybody ready to fight?"

 

from the moment that we arrived at the school we could see the damage that they had already done, most of the older fairy's where fighting. when we arrived headmaster faragonda almost immediately noticed us and hurried over from where she was already helping some of the younger girls escape.

"what are they doing here?" she asked glaring at the the four wizards.

"their here to help get their girlfriends back" i purposely use the word girlfriends to add extra meaning, this time no one argues.

"i feel a strong good aurora around you, but do know that if i see even the smallest thing off i will blast you back to the sorry hole you came from." she threatens. "now would some one please explain to me whats going on here?"

giving her the short run down she listens along with out interrupting.

"i think i know what he's planning" she speaks like she knows him. "a old ceremony that intensify's one's power and if you have dark magic then it will make the dark magic consume all of your light magic and vise versa."

"so if we go along with the ceremony the darkness will consume us and we'll be evil forever?" i stop my voice from wobbling and hope that no one notices the fear in my eyes as she nods sadly.

"is he here yet?" Annagen asked, stepping in front of Aisha.

"no but i can already feel him trying to portle here. but his assassin is here." she turns to show the guy who had started all of this mess by destroying the necklaces.

"he's mine" i growl and storm off. "you guys work on taking down Bloom and Musa and stopping Zeke from getting here" i order and we all run off. Gantlos looks after me like he wants to follow but he doesn't, knowing that this is my fight.

walking up behind him i grab his shoulder she turn him around, then out of the blue i swing a wicked punch and send him flying back.

"i didn't think that you where one for physical fighting" he comments as he pulls himself up. "but if that's how you want to play then i'll happily play along" he charges at me and we start a dance of punches and kicks.

by the time i had managed to get out of his space i had a cut lip and most probably a black eye. panting i fling my arm out and send out a powerful blast that would have send him flying had he not have ducked out of the way.

three sharp ninja stars come flying my way and i only just manage to dive out of the way and avoid and fatal damage, instead i only managed to receive a slice to my side and one to the cheek. this is how we go, i'll fire at him and most of the tie he would duck and dodge out of the way, a couple of time's he wasn't so lucky and i got a hit, wounding him.

a scream catches my attention and seeing this as a distraction he fires off a strong blast and pushes me back and to the ground. but still my attention isn't on him but on Aisha as she grips her head. ditching the fight i was having i race over to her.

"Aisha!" calling out for her i skid down onto my knees in front of her."Aisha" she looks up at me with watery eyes.

"Flora?"

"yes its me" she squeezes her eyes closed.

"i- i'm so-o-ry" she hiccups. "i can hold on any longer, their in my head" taking a strangled deep breath i smile softly at her.

"it's not your fault." i whisper before a strong dark blast rockets off of her and sends me flying (again) into a pillar.

everything goes blurry and when i open my eyes i can only just make out the figure as it creeps towards the center of the school. blinking i try and focus by the pain in m head from where i had hit it was not helping. the figure bends down and places a gem in the middle of the circles on the floor.

another figure tackles him and the Gem is left half sticking out of the ground, not properly pushed in. blinking through the pain i push myself up on shaky hands and stumble over to where the Assassin had just pushed his attacker away and was now scrambling to get back to the gem. doing the only thing i thought possible i lung forwards and land on top of him, summoning the last of my energy to teleport us away.

when we appear again i and roughly pushed off of him as he angrily stands up. black spots fade in and out of my vision as he sends a angry kick to my stomach, breaking a couple of ribs.

"you B****" he screams and yanks me up roughly. dragging me along behind him, through my blurry vision i spot a cliff edge and silently i know my fate. holding me up by neck he holds me out and over the long drop. "your strong, powerful, you could have been something with us" fire in his eyes he lets the last message set in before letting go and dropping me down. 

as the wind whistles past me the only thing i can think is that i had never gotten to tell Gantlos how much i loved him. a picture of him forms in my head and i smile for the last time before i make contact with the ground and everything goes black.


	35. All over

the three girls blink away the darkness as it recedes inside of them. looking around them at the damage they had caused, the school in flames and broken, injured fairy's hiding away. "oh god" bloom chokes.

"did we do this?" Musa looks around horrified.

"yes, yes you three did do this" stepping forwards with a massive grin Zeke looks down at the three fairy's kneeling in front of him.

"Anagen" Aisha whispers having spotted the four wizards kneeling to the other side of bloom.

"where's Flora?" Gantlos demands. the three look around trying to find their friend.

"she should be joining us soon, Ryler should be back soon." just as he speaks two figure appear in a flash. Ryler standing with a figure slung over his shoulder. "ah yes, here you are" Ryler had quite a few scratches and bruises.

"yeah" slinging the girl down from his shoulder he holds her bridal style and turns his back to the fairy's and wizards to show Zeke. Zeke pauses to look down at the girl, tentatively moving her hair out of her face, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

but any emotion her felt was gone just as quickly as it had arrived and he waves her hand, a green ball causing her a raising her up.

"here's your friend" she drops on her side about halfway between the two sides, her hair falling to cover her face. "only one of are to come forwards to her" no body move, Gantlos is frozen to the spot. finally Aisha raises on shaky legs and stumble's forwards to kneel down next to her.

slowly and fearfully she brings up two fingers and lays then on her neck. after a whole moment of silence she lets out a strangled cry and tears begin to fall down her face. the cry seems to shock Gantlos back into motion because he storms forwards.

"you did this" Glaring at Ryler with fire in his veins he tackles him, catching the assassin completly off guard. the roll around in a flurry of fists and kicks.

"bloom, there might be a way to save her, can you open up a link so that i can talk to all of you?" Faragonda's voice echos inside blooms head. doing as she said bloom connect all of them to a link and doesn't ask how She knew that they could do that.

"guy there might be a way to save flora" Aisha's head snaps to attention.

"this has happened before, long ago and i'm hoping that it can happen again." she pauses. "if we can get flora into the middle of the circles and have her hand push down on the gem then the energy should be enough to jump start her heart again, but she has to be the only person in the circle or it won't work."

"i'l do it" Gantlos says immediately, having been listening to their conversation.

"wait, won't she ten turn evil?" Duman then points out.

"that will be up to her, but i would prefer to have her alive and evil then dead." organ reasons.

"we'll need a distraction" Bloom takes the lead. "if we all fight back at exactly the same time then we can give Gantlos a chance to grab Flora and start the gem."

"ready?"

"Go" everyone jumps forwards at the same time and attacks. Gantlos breaks away from his fight with Ryler and makes a hasty retreat towards Flora. Bloom and Musa taking over his fight. bending down next to the girl he gently picks her up bridal style. 

pausing to look down at her before teleporting to where the gem is poking out of the ground. laying her down next to it he brushes her hair out of her face and leans down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

"NO! you get away from that gem" Zeke screams, having noticed the two of them.

"i love you" he whispers before grabbing her hand in his own and pushing down on the gem. sending one last loving look at her he disappears.

the two circles engraved into the ground light up, one light one dark. a blast erupts out of the ground, lifting Flora's body up with it.

"no, your all fools." Zeke chuckles and the fighting stops. "it might bring her back but she'll soon fall to the darkness." the sureness in his voice is strong. loud gasp catches eveybody attention as Flora's eyes shoot open, acting like headlights. 

the magic around her seems to absorb into her body and the volcano of light vanishes into her. Leaving her standing along in the middle of the still glowing line, with a choice that has to be made.

good or evil

everyone watch's expectantly, waiting for something to happen.

"you can't fight the darkness, so don't try." Zeke tempts. "just stop fighting."

"oh don't you worry." her voice echos with a hint of a smug tone. "I've given up on fighting" her body is enveloped in a sliver glow. the decision made. the dark and light glows disappear.

"well then, welcome to the dark side Flora" Zeke opens his arms and Ryler takes a step closer.

"no" she says forcefully. "i'm not evil, or good. i'm both" lashing out she fires a powerful blast, hitting Ryler. for a monet no one does anything until Gantlos steps up next to her and takes her hand. "as am i"

"we all are" stepping up they all join hands. Bloom and organ, Aisha and Anagen, Musa and Duman. the silver glow enveloping all of them.

"how!?" Zeke Screams. 

"it doesn't matter how, your little plan has failed." 

"maybe but you forget. i am the lord of darkness, nothing can stop me!" he raises up wit black magic swirling around his hands.

"well then i suppose there still time to change that" stepping forwards Flora lets go but the silver doesn't leave.

the black magic fires forwards in one big dark blast, retaliating Flora fires a silver blast with the same amount of force.

"this is your downfall." she spits, feeding off of the seven behind her for power. 

"no, it's yours" he pushes harder, with all the power of hell. flora pushes back, with all the anger inside of her. the two sides waver but still the Darkness gets closer. closing her eyes she channels all the magic inside of her, digging deep down to use up all of her new found power. tapping into a hidden power magic explodes inside of her.

the Silver magic starts to overtake the black magic, the sevens power glowing strong. pushing forwards the light beats the dark, throwing Zeke back across the school and into the side of the building. he then crumples to the ground unconscious.


	36. Fixed

everything is silent as people wait in suspense. nothing happens. the magic high drops and the silver glow. Floras legs crumple out from under her, Gantlos jumps forwards and catches her before she could hit the ground.

"whoa, careful. you did just come back from the dead" he jokes and she slings her arms around his neck as he pulls her back up. she doesn't move away but takes in his features, savouring the moment.

"do you know how i died?" the question takes him by surprise but still he shakes his head.

"no" Flora looks over her shoulder to see the rest watching.

"he dropped my off of a cliff" it hangs in the air, no one really knowing what to say to that. "And while i was falling the only thing that i could think was that i had never got to tell you something" she looks deep into her eyes.

"yeah?" his voice wobbles a bit.

"i never told you that i loved you, that i love you too" not even a second later their lips crash together in their first, passionate, kiss. Organ whistles and the two pull away but nothing could wipe the smiles off of their faces.

"i have been waiting a long time to do that" the two don't pull away from each other but Gantlos slides a hand around her waist and pulls her closer as they turn to face the group.

"about time you to did that" Bloom teases.

"yeah, and it was only after she died that you did it"

"talking about that, where did Ryler go?" everybody looks around.

"he slipped away while you where fighting." Miss Faragonda limps forwards with a warm smile.

"faragonda!" all three girls rush forwards and pull the woman into a hug.

"hello girls." she squeezes them tightly, like shes going to loose them at any moment. "i'm glad to see that you are a alive" she gives a pointed look to Flora as she says this.

"Zeke he-"

"yes, don't you worry about him, my teachers are taking care of him." at that everyone suddenly becomes aware of their surroundings. they notice the way that the students creep out of the wreck, most holding injuries.

"what do we do now?" Musa's voice cracks.

"first we need to repair the school" then we can worry about everyone's injuries and getting this place jump started again." as she talk Faragonda makes her way over to the gem that is still poking out of the ground. "i will need your help Flora, since your the one who originally absorbed the magic your the one who now controls the gem."

"Faragonda, do you know what happened? i mean, i didn't really choose a side so what dose that mean?"

"it means that your dark magic and light magic have combined, you are a neutral, you all are. the first Neutrals that we have had in a LONG time" stepping into the middle circle she turns to face the eight of them.

"Faragonda, can you answer something for us?" Aisha asked, the words catching in her throat.

"yes"

"was anyone killed?" she doesn't answer for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"one, she was caught in the building as it collapsed" the silence that follows is defining.

"why?" Bloom chokes "why did this happen?'

"i will explain everything in due time, but right now we have other matters to focus on." passing over the gem that she had taken out of the floor faragonda takes a step back.

"what do i do?" looking down at the gem, turning it the green tint sparkles.

"you control it, i don't know how it works" everyone stares at her waiting for her to do something.

"but i don't know either" a slight panic to her voice causes Gantlos to step forwards and place a soft hand on her hand, his fingers overlapping her's as he folds her hand around the long gem.

"you can do it" stepping back he keeps her stare until she breaks it as she looks around at everyone. the students and her friends, all relying on her to fix things.

taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and concentrates, imagining what she want's the stone to do. imagining the school in all it's glory, and to go an extra mile she imagines everyone's injuries gone.

by the time she opened her eyes again the school was rebuilt and around her there wasn't as many injuries. at least that's what she thought she saw because the black spots where back in her vision.

wavering everything that happened suddenly comes crashing down. stumbling towards Gantlos she collapses in his arms and close's her eyes.

"don't worry" miss Faragonda advises upon seeing his frighten look. "she's just exhausted, she did die, take down the greatest evil and fight you three all in the same night."

"the infirmary has been set up" Griselda informs everyone as she walks up to the group. behind her the Specialists, Stella and Tecna follow.

"i will explain everything once Floras awake and stable but first" Faragonda move to face the four wizards. "we are very grateful for your help here and considering that you did help to defeat the greatest evil and your current situation, the council has deemed that as a pardon for your past mistakes."

the smiles on everyone's face lights up the room.

 

everyone, the wizards and the four girl, where crowded inside Floras small hospital room, Flora herself was sat up with Gantlos sat next to her with a relaxed arm over her shoulders as the two snuggled close on the bed, and looked along like everyone else at Miss Faragonda and Griffen at they address the group.

"long ago, there where five fairy' who had the same problem that you had. Zeke had given them dark magic that riveled their own light magic.he had intended to do the same ceremony that you did." she directs that part towards Flora. 

"except when they stepped into the light three of them had chosen sides and two of them had gone Neutral." Griffen explains.

"it was a dark time as the two sides fought. when i came to the end fight the evil had the advantage and managed to kill one of the neutrals who had fought with the good side. but before she died she pushed that gem into the circles and as you aw with flora, it brought her back" nodding to where the green gem hung around Flora's neck she continues. "she had bonded with them gem and she used it's power to win the war."

"why did they have the ceremony in the first place?"Bloom reasons.

"it used to be used as a form of discovering ones side, everybody that graduated you go through the ceremony and choose a side. eventually they got rid of it because it was causing far to many problem's, so them gem was trashed away and it was shut down."

"so what does the gem do?"

"it's sort of a power source, it's tied to you and i suppose it's what keeps you alive. honestly i don't really know too much about it." sadly she shakes her head.

"whats a Neutral? what dose it mean?"

" a Neutral is a person who is both good and evil, generally it means that they have a mix of dark and light magic and because of that mix it makes them stronger." it takes a moment for everyone to process that. "there are going to be tough times in front of you now, Ryler is still out there no doubt plotting his revenge. and there will be new threats that want your power. as long as you have each other you will be fine. never forget that"

Bloom gives Organ hand a squeeze.

"don't you worry, there's nothing that can tear us apart."


	37. Epilogue

"come on! you have to open it eventually" Bloom whines to her boyfriend. they are relaxing next to the lake, Bloom and organ sat close together, Flora leaning on Gantlos as he leans against a tree, wearing his hat, Musa is laying on top of Duman as he lays on the floor, Aisha and Anagen are cuddling close.

since the guy had settled into a small cabin by the lake they had taken off any mask's they where wearing and where back to being their old selves before the dark magic. Each guy hold a envelope in their hands, each marked with red wax with the Specialists Academy logo.

"your bound to get in" Musa say's happily.

"okay then here goes nothing" ripping the wax seal off organ pulls out the sheet of paper, his hands nearly shaking with nerves. scanning the page he quickly reads through it, his face lighting up with a smile by the end. "i got in!" everyone cheers and the rest open their letters.

"dear Gantlos, we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into the prestigious school of Specialists Academy!" Gantlos announces cheerfully and flora gives him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"see what did i tell you?" 

"you all got in!" Aisha announces.

"yeah, but then we wont be able to see you girls as often" Anagen pouts.

"i'm sure you'll live with out seeing us for a day" pecking him on the lips she giggles.

"people are really starting to see past who you where and seeing who you are" from the two week since the fight people had been warming up to the guys.

"yeah, i suppose so" everything had pretty much gone back to normal. school had re-started, starting with a funeral for the one that had lost her life, i was common knowledge around the group that the three girls blamed themselves for her death.

but since then everything had taken a turn for the better, they had even gone to visit Roxy and explained everything that had happened.

and for once in a long time everything was alright. for they had each other.


End file.
